Time Heals All Wounds
by karymcgarret
Summary: ATTENTION:Read Time Changes Everything before proceeding! It's been almost a year, a year since that fateful day that turned Steve's world upside down. Now Steve has to learn how to deal with being a single father and cope with the pain and emptiness Mia's death left. Maybe it was true what they said, time heals all wounds...Steve/Mia
1. Chapter 1

**Time Heals All Wounds  
**

**A/N: Yes couldn't help myself! lol I know this is a short one but it's just enough to set the mood. Hope you enjoy and well we'll see how it goes...  
**

_It's been almost a year, a year since that fateful day that turned Steve's world upside down. Now Steve has to learn how to deal with being a single father and cope with the pain and emptiness Mia's death left. Maybe it was true what they said, time heals all wounds..._

**Chapter 1:**

_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sophie, happy birthday to you!_

One year old Sophie clapped her chubby little hands giggling in excitement at all the commotion going on around her. Looking around at all the familiar faces gathered on this sunny Hawaiian Day in his backyard to celebrate Sophie's first year, Steve couldn't help but feel grateful for his ohana. They had been his rock when things got tough and were there all the way until Steve was able to get back on his feet on his own. It had not been easy but no one said it would and he was taking it one day at a time. The pain was still there, it probably always would, but he had learned to live with it. He just hoped he never failed Sophie.

"You okay?" Danny asked snapping Steve out of his thoughts after having seen a shadow cross Steve's eyes a minute ago.

"Yeah, I'm good," Steve replied smiling at his friend and trying to balance an overly excited Sophie in his arms.

"Momma," she said clapping her hands on Steve's cheeks.

Danny gave him a raised eyebrows look.

Steve sighed and shook his head at Danny. "That's the first word she learned."

Danny took pity on Steve understanding how difficult it may be for Steve when Sophie said or did something to remind him of Mia. "Hey Sophie, you want some cake?"

"Cake!" Sophie squealed trying to push herself off her father. "Dow, dow."

"Trader, you trade me for cake, huh, Sophie," Steve teased as he tickled his daughter.

Sophie giggled and squirmed until Steve finally put her down and helped her balance herself in her still unsteady feet. Danny took over and led Sophie to where Kono was cutting the cake.

* * *

Steve decided to take this moment to step away for a minute and gather his thoughts. He walked down to the beach and stood in front of the water staring into the horizon lost in thought. Steve and the team had been working on the case that killed his wife nonstop for the first couple of months following the explosion until they came to a dead end. There was no sign of WoFat or nothing that could prove he was involved in the bombing except for the exact same replica of the bomb that killed Laura Hills. Eventually the case had to take a backseat because the Governor was getting antsy and they had to resume their normal duties but the case was never far from Steve's mind.

"Hey brother why are you looking so lonely?" Mary joked as she reached Steve. Steve gave her a straight face and Mary sighed. "Okay bad joke, sorry."

"What's up Mary?" Steve asked turning to look at his sister.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, like really okay. I know in a week it's going to be you know," Mary said motioning with her hands what she wouldn't say in words afraid it would upset Steve.

"A year since Mia died? Yes, I know Mary but don't worry, I'm as good as can be," Steve said shrugging a shoulder and then crossing his arms in across his chest.

"You don't have to be all macho tough," Mary said. "We're all here for you, I'm here for you if you need to I don't know talk."

Steve smiled and reached out to hug Mary, mussing her hair in the process. "I know Mary and thank you. For real, though, thank you for all the help you've given me this whole time. I know you have your own life back in L.A. and I'm sorry you've had to put it on hold."

"Hey we're family and you've always been there for me. Now it's my turn, besides," she said moving out of their embrace and playfully punching Steve on the shoulder, "I have the most adorable niece ever and I love watching her."

Steve laughed. "I can't argue with that. Just so you know, don't feel like you have to stay here. If you ever feel like you want to go back, it's okay."

"Are you kicking me out brother?" she asked in mock hurt.

"Never, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want," Steve said. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay. I'll figure something out if you decide to leave. Probably hire a nanny or something."

"Aha!" Mary said giving Steve a knowing look. "Now I get it. I think you're just trying to get rid of me so you can hire one of those hot looking nannies that not only take care of the kids but also take care of the daddy. I knew it!"

Steve scrunched up his face. "What?" he asked confused. "Seriously Mary? You need to lay off the TV."

"You don't need a TV to know that's exactly what nannies do now a day," Mary replied with a roll of her eyes.

This time it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever Mary, come on, they're probably missing us now," Steve said placing his right arm over Mary's shoulder and leading her back to where the rest of the team, Jake, Savi, Kelly, and his mom were.

* * *

"How is he really doing?" Jake asked Danny motioning with his head to where Steve was talking to his MaryAnn. "You know with the whole anniversary coming up soon."

Danny stole a glance in Steve's direction and then turned to look back at Jake. "I guess as good as he can be considering," he said. "Although, he claims he's okay."

"Yeah, he doesn't say much and he hardly ever mentions her name," Jake said sharing his observations from the times he and Steve spent together.

"I think he's just putting up a front and trying to be strong for Sophie even though inside he's still hurting and mourning," Danny said.

"I just hope he knows he's not alone," Jake said wistfully.

* * *

A week later Steve found himself sitting in front of his late wife's grave with his knees up and arms dangling in between as he watched his daughter walk around close by stumbling and picking her self up. It amazed Steve how much Sophie looked like Mia with each passing day the only difference being Sophie had his eyes.

A year had passed since Mia's death and Steve felt like a part of him had died with her but now he had Sophie to worry about. Mia's and his daughter had turned one and Steve was still learning the ropes of being a single father. He felt like giving up on everything because life without Mia wasn't the same but his precious daughter was the only person keeping him alive.

"I really hope you're looking at her from wherever you are Mia. She is just like you, so beautiful and smart," Steve whispered remembering how Sophie was slowly picking up more words as the weeks passed. Just this morning she had called Mary 'awni" when she tried to say 'auntie'. "God Mia you have no idea how much I miss you and need you. It is definitely not easy raising a little girl even if I do have everyone's help." Steve's eyes began to water and he pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent the tears from find their way out. "We were supposed to be doing this _together_. I just hope that wherever you are you give me the strength to keep going because I don't know if or how long I can keep doing this."

Sophie walked slowly towards Steve until she was standing in between Steve's legs.

"Hey Princess, you ready to head out?" Steve asked Sophie knowing she probably had no idea what Steve was saying.

"Momma," Sophie replied in her innocent and angelic voice.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes honey, mommy is watching over us right now. She's an angel up there," he said pointing to the sky.

Sophie's attention quickly turned to something else and her pure innocence had Steve smiling and thinking that no matter what, he loved his daughter very much and he would do anything to protect her.

"Alright Sophie, I think it's time to go and get some food into that tiny body of yours so you can keep growing stronger," Steve said standing up and scooping Sophie into his arms causing the girl to let out a small giggle.

After he got Sophie into her seat and was ready to start the engine of his truck, Steve's cell phone rang. Steve didn't bother checking the caller id and answered distractedly, "McGarrett."

"Hey Steve, sorry to interrupt you but we just got a case. Duke has been trying to reach you but he said the call kept going straight to voicemail," Danny said.

"Yeah I just turned it back on. I was a bit busy. Do you know why he was trying to reach me?" Steve asked starting up the engine and putting the phone on speaker as he drove away.

"To inform you we got a case. It was originally HPD's but I guess something came up and now they're handing it to us," Danny said.

"Alright, meet me at my place in ten. I have to drop off Sophie," Steve said.

"Alright, see you in ten," Danny said and ended the call.

* * *

"So you have no idea what the case is about?" Steve questioned Danny as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"None," Danny said. "He was very clear this was something '_you_ and your team had to handle.' His words, not mine."

Steve found this somewhat odd but didn't give it much thought since they were often being handed cases HPD thought Five-0 would be better off handling.

"Commander McGarrett," Officer Duke greeted them standing outside the hospital room he was supposed to look for.

"What's up Duke, what did you find?" Steve said motioning to the closed door on his right.

"More like _who_. That's why I specifically asked for you to come," the officer said with a grim face looking from Steve to Danny and back again to Steve.

Steve gave the man a confused yet curious look. "_Who_ did you find?" Steve asked as he stood with his arms crossed and his feet slightly apart.

"I suggest you take a look for yourself Commander," the officer said. "It took me by surprise and I think it will take you by surprise too."

Steve really hoped his mother hadn't gotten into any more trouble because he seriously didn't know how many more of her lies he could take. He felt like he already had enough on his plate. Steve looked briefly at Danny and then proceeded to open the door to the room they were standing outside of.

**A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaay, you know the drill... hahahaha I'm sorry, but yeah, review, please? lol**** By the way, thank you for all the amazing feedback I got on Time Changes Everything! You guys are amazing and that is what encourages me to keep going! Love you guys!  
**

**Twitter: KaryMcGarret**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the love on the last chapter! Amazing, really! I saw some familiar names and some very new ones too, kool! (yes I do my 'kool's with a "k" lol)  
**

**Melina-emanuela: Thank you, and yes I do know you're reading J I still haven't been able to come up with a good McRoll plot but will definitely look into it.**

**Seein stars92: Well….**

**GeishaXnoHimitsu: So glad I was able to help make your day better…**

**Rheadoe: really interesting in fact lol**

**Tibreezy: No rush ;)**

**Maggiemcgarrett: oh, oh, enjoy ;)**

**Susie8807:Sorry for not updating when you needed some distraction, but here it goes, better late than never ;)**

**Carson34: … ;)**

**Highonscifi1: the last thing we should lose is hope… ;)**

**Ilovesinging: So glad you caught up and yes poor Steve, the ironies of life…**

**Lynnrxgal: Thank you! TCE will always be my favorite too just bc it was my very first fic ever ;)**

**Ipohgirl: love the suspenseeeee! Lol how about this update?**

**I apologize if I missed anyone, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Steve opened the door and froze at the entrance causing Danny to bump into him. He was frozen to his spot by the door as he gasped in shock. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. This couldn't be happening.

"Yo Steve, what is it?" Danny asked trying to see over Steve's shoulder but failing due to their height differences.

Steve whispered something but Danny was not able to grasp what he said.

"What?" Danny asked not hearing what Steve just said in such a low voice.

Steve hurried to stand next to the bed and studied the person lying motionless with a bandage on one side of the forehead trying to take in everything that was happening. How? Why? He was asking himself so many questions yet he didn't have the answer to any of them.

"Oh shit," he heard Danny whisper from behind him.

Steve turned to look at his partner and saw the shock in Danny's face that mirrored his own. Then he turned to look at Duke who was standing by the door. "What the hell is going on?" Steve demanded to know in a low menacing voice.

"A pair of tourists found her unconscious while they were hiking in Pupukea-Paumalu Forest in the North Shore," the officer explained. "According to her doctor, she suffered a hard hit on the head and they're waiting for her to wake up to see if there are any consequences from the hit."

"I thought," Steve said not able to complete his thought as he turned to look back at _Mia_ lying unconscious on the hospital bed in front of him.

"I know what you mean Commander. That's why I called you. We still don't know how she ended up in the forest or what exactly happened. Everyone thought she was dead. We hope when she wakes up she can give us something," the officer said.

Steve sat on the chair next to Mia's bed and took her hand in his. He couldn't believe he was holding her, he thought trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "God, I can't believe this," he whispered to no one in particular as he used his free hand to caress Mia's soft cheek which at the moment had a few scrapes.

"Hey, I'll be outside if you need me," Danny said in a low voice patting Steve's shoulder trying to give him some space and stealing one last look at Mia reassuring himself that he wasn't hallucinating.

Steve just nodded never taking his gaze off Mia's sleeping form. She looked exactly like he last remembered her; the only difference being her hair was much longer. "I don't even know where to start," he said letting out a small choked laugh. "You're _alive_. God Mia what happened to you? Where were you this whole year? How did you manage to survive the _explosion_?" Steve had so many questions running a million miles a minute but he knew he had to be patient and wait for Mia to wake up. His emotions were on overdrive. Steve was relieved and happy for having Mia right in front of him but at the same time he was feeling confused and angry for not knowing what happened the day of the explosion. Or better yet, whose body had they found with Mia's wedding band, because a body _had_ been found burned up in Mia's room.

Steve noticed Mia start to move and slowly open her eyes but he noticed the light was causing her pain so he went to dim the lights and when he returned to his seat Mia was staring straight at him.

"Hey sleepy head, glad to have you back with us," he whispered as he tried to take her hand but Mia quickly snatched it away.

"Where am I?" she asked panic rising with each word she spoke as she took in her surroundings. Raising her hands to grab her head she asked, "What happened to me? Who are you?"

Steve knew he should have expected this from the hit he was told about but it still hurt that she didn't recognize him. "Hey it's okay," he cajoled. "You're safe and you're in a hospital. A couple found you in the forest. Do you remember what you were doing or how you got there?"

Mia looked at him in confusion. "No, I don't remember anything," she said trying desperately to remember something but failing miserably.

"Do you know who you are or your name?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I _don't_ know. Why can't I remember anything," she asked in full panic mode. "I have to get out of here. I need to run, yes, run."

"Hey, calm down," Steve softly told her as he tried to stop her from getting off the bed. "It's okay."

"Don't touch me!" she demanded pushing his hands away. "They're looking for me I have to hide!"

"Mia calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving just as the doctor and the nurse came rushing in with Danny behind them.

"Stop calling me that! I need to run!"

"She woke up and started freaking out," Steve said to the doctor as soon as he noticed him.

"I'm going to inject a tranquilizer, hold her down," the doctor gave the orders to the nurse as she helped Steve hold down a frantic Mia.

"Let me go, please, let me go! They're coming for me!" she cried desperately but her fight was slowly losing its strength as the tranquilizers began taking effect.

Steve gently laid her down on the bed when he saw her relax. He stood up and faced the doctor. "What's going on doctor? Why did she react this way?"

"I'm not sure. This is the first time she wakes up since she was brought in," the doctor said finishing some notes on his folder. "What exactly happened when she woke up Commander?"

"She didn't recognize me and she didn't remember what happened or who she is. Then she just started freaking out and yelling about having to run because '_they_' were going to get her," Steve explained as he paced the room completely worried about Mia.

The doctor nodded. "Memory loss was expected. That was a big hit she took. From the injury on her ankle we assumed she was probably running, didn't see where she was going, slipped and rolled down until she hit her head on the rock found next to her."

"Is it permanent?" Steve asked stopping in front of the doctor.

"We have to run some tests on her first to determine how bad it is. At least we do know she was running from something or someone if it is safe to rely on what she was saying but I wouldn't get my hopes up until we have something more solid. It could simply be the hit mixed with post traumatic stress disorder caused by the accident that's preventing her from remembering something coherent," the doctor explained. "As soon as we examine her we'll let you know. Until then I suggest you go home and rest. Come back tomorrow and I'll have something more concrete."

"I'm not going anywhere. After a year thinking she was dead and then finding out she wasn't I'm _not_ planning on leaving her alone. Much less after hearing she might be in danger," Steve said firmly as he went to stand by Mia's side.

"Very well but only one person is allowed to stay," he said looking between Danny and Steve.

"Hey Steve, I'll let the rest of the team know," Danny said.

"Danny, make sure they don't tell anyone else. At least until we know what's going on?"

Danny nodded and with one last glance at Mia he walked out of the room.

* * *

Steve paced around the hospital room while Mia was taken to run some tests on her trying to clear his head. Everything had happened so fast and he was shocked, confused, but most importantly relieved. Never in a million years did he expect to have his wife brought back to him. He felt like he was dreaming and how he really hoped his mind wasn't playing him any tricks because he didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

* * *

Danny walked into headquarters in a daze to find Chin and Kono waiting expectantly for an update on their recent case. The whole ride to headquarters was filled with so many questions running through his head he couldn't fathom what Steve might be feeling. He'd never in the whole time he had known Steve seen him in such a shock, completely speechless, but who could blame him?

"Hey Danny, what's up? Why haven't we gotten an update on this new case?" Kono asked taking in Danny's troubled look.

"Yeah, brah, what's going on?" Chin asked. "HPD is being very secretive about it."

Danny let out a small strangled chuckle that somehow served to cover the lump growing in his throat. Danny didn't really believe in miracles and he was still trying to grasp what he had witnessed not so long ago. "You guys will not believe what I just witnessed. **_I_** can't even begin to believe it but trust me, it's true," Danny said looking at Chin and Kono smiling his eyes glazed.

"What's true?"

"What did you see?"

"It's just, unbelievable!" Danny let out.

"Come on Danny stop talking in circles and tell us what's going on," Kono urged becoming annoyed with Danny for not saying anything concrete.

"It's, wow, _Mia_," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

Chin and Kono exchanged curious looks.

"What about Mia?" Chin asked.

"She's _alive_!" he whispered loud enough for only Kono and Chin to hear.

Chin and Kono looked worried.

"Danny, come on brah, that's not funny," Kono began in a nervous voice looking at her cousin and then back at Danny.

"Yeah brah, it's not funny. Don't let Steve hear you say that if you really appreciate your life," Chin said shaking his head. "Where is he by the way?"

"It's no joke, she is alive," Danny said walking closer to the computer table. He proceeded to tell them what he knew and how Steve had stayed firmly planted by Mia's side. "Steve gave strict orders that this stays between us only. Eventually he will tell Mary because she lives with him but for now it stays here, got it?"

They nodded as they tried to digest the news.

"Wow, just wow," Kono said shocked. "And she seriously didn't recognize him?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm telling you she just began to freak out and the doctors gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down."

"Poor Steve, I mean he must be ecstatic to have Mia back but at the same time hurt that she can't even remember him," Chin commented.

"I know, I just hope it's temporary not only for Steve but for Sophie as well and so we can know exactly what happened the day of the explosion," Danny said.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the doctor finally came to talk to Steve after a long day of running different tests on Mia. Steve was anxious to know whether Mia's memory loss would be something temporary or if it was something more long term.

Steve stepped outside Mia's room to speak with the doctor. "What's going on doctor? Is Mia's problem temporary?"

"Mia is suffering from TBI, traumatic brain injury, which tends to be temporary in most case scenarios. We found some swelling in her brain due to the impact of the hit which is what is causing the amnesia but we also need you to know that although Mia's memory loss is temporary we cannot really say how long it will take for her to fully recover. It may take from a few weeks, months, up to years all depending on the emotional trauma. It is obvious the patient was running from something traumatic from the way she reacted. She's terrified of something or someone and that may affect the healing process. At this moment we have to learn to be very patient and just try to help her," the doctor explained.

Steve took in what the doctor was saying and nodded. "Okay, what can I do to help her?"

"I will recommend therapy, maybe twice a week for now. All you can do is talk to her; tell her about the life she led before the accident. Sometimes this might trigger a memory here and there. As for her foot injury it is nothing to worry about. Her ankle was just slightly swollen but it is already going down so she should be able to be on her feet as soon as the swelling goes down. I still want to keep her under observation for a couple of days just for precaution."

"How do I tell her we all thought she was dead? How do I help her remember something that I don't even know about? For a whole year her family thought she had died in the hospital explosion and then there's Sophie…" Steve trailed off running a hand through his hair.

"I understand what family members might be experiencing in situations like these, trust me Commander I do, but in moments like these we have to learn to take it one day at a time. If you want you can wait on telling her everyone thought she was dead until she has been to a psychologist. As for Sophie, I'm not sure who she is," the doctor said.

"Sophie is our daughter," Steve said solemnly.

"Ah, I see. Look from a professional perspective, Mia needs to feel a sense of normalcy but at the same time too much at once may delay her healing. I'll have our resident psychologist pay you a visit before Mia is discharged so she can better answer any questions or doubts you might have.

Steve nodded and watched as the doctor turned to walk away. Steve sighed already knowing a tough road awaited him and Mia but at the moment he didn't care, as long as Mia was in his arms that was all that mattered.

* * *

Mia was confused but most of all she was terrified and she had no idea why. Since she opened her eyes and saw the stranger sitting there holding her hand something inside told her to run as fast as she could. The doctor had explained her memory loss was due to the hit she took when she fell and that the man she saw earlier, the one holding her hand, was not an enemy. She just had to learn to trust him and together, with a little professional help, they would find a way to bring back her memories and clarify any doubts she had. As for the fear she felt the doctor went ahead and assumed whomever she was running from before the accident may have been what was triggering it but due to the post traumatic stress she was blocking it.

Mia heard the doorknob turn and immediately closed her eyes. She didn't feel like she had it in her to confront the man, the good looking man that is. Even a blind person would be foolish not to recognize that but she felt intimidated by him.

She heard movement right next to the bed and then a small chuckle. "You know Mia; I was always able to tell when you were faking your sleep. This," he said smoothing the wrinkle in between her eyebrows, "would always relax."

Mia opened her eyes slowly to find him smiling down at her from where he was perched on the bed. "How do you know that?" she asked timidly.

"We go a long way back, you and me, we've known each other since high school," Steve answered.

"So we're friends?" she asked.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah I guess that's one way of putting it," he said looking into her eyes. "We're married, Mia."

Mia's eyes grew big at this piece of news.

"Don't look so shocked," Steve said smiling at her. "We had a good thing. Unfortunately, it got cut short."

Mia's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Had? Why, what happened?" Mia asked wanting to hear the story and why he looked so sad.

"That's a story for another time. Right now we have to focus on helping you get better," he said smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I remember your name," Mia said smiling weakly at him.

"Steve, Steve McGarrett," he replied hoarsely.

"Right," she said nodding. "So I guess that makes me Mia McGarrett?"

"That's right," Steve said his emotions getting the best of him. He couldn't blame Mia for what happened to her. She was just another victim in this whole mess.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't remember anything. I wish I could and I swear I'm trying really hard but nothing comes here," she said pointing to her head.

"Don't stress about it. That's why I am here, to help you. I'll be more than happy to tell you what I know," Steve said. "Maybe one of the stories I tell you might refresh your memory."

"Really? Well in that case, tell me about your self," Mia asked sitting up on the bed and making her self comfortable to listen to Steve's soothing voice.

Steve went ahead and told her about his childhood and up to the day he left Hawaii. He decided to skip the part where she had been pregnant for now not wanting to make her go through the pain of knowing how she had lost that baby. He looked at his watch and noticed how late it was getting.

"I think we should stop here for now. You need to rest and there will be plenty of more time to hear the rest," Steve said standing up and stretching his body.

Mia watched Steve stand up and stretch. His movements caused his shirt to ride up and show part of his muscular and lean abdomen causing Mia to blush and look away.

Steve caught Mia looking at him and chuckled inwardly when he saw the blush on her face. Some things were definitely going to be very interesting, he thought as he watched Mia make her self comfortable on the hospital bed. "Goodnight, Mia," he said bending down to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered back not meeting his eyes.

Steve smiled and shook his head as he walked to the couch by the window and lied down. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Steve knew there was a guard outside Mia's room but he wasn't going to take any chances. Call him paranoid, but Steve was afraid that if he walked away for just an instant or closed his eyes like the last time Mia was in a hospital she would disappear once again and he didn't think he would be able to take it again.

**A/N: I know! I am not as evil as some thought! But trust me, it's not going to be an easy road... you've been warned. :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say how amazing all of you are! Even those of you who do not review, you are equally amazing simply for taking the time to read what I write and adding the story to your favorites and alerts. This just serves me as motivation to keep going, so thank you! **

**I know many want to know where Mia was for a whole year and I promise you will find out but at the moment there is so much confusion going on with Mia and definitely more drama that will test Mia's and Steve's relationship. In the meantime, enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

Three days later, Steve found himself driving Mia home. _Home_, he never thought he would be able to say that again much less driving Mia _home_. The psychologist had paid them a visit last night and then pulled Steve aside to answer his questions. She had just repeated what Mia's doctor had already told him. Take it one day at a time and try to hold off the fact that she had a daughter at least until they had their first therapy session, which was scheduled in two days. They did, however, tell Mia about the explosion that took place a year ago and how everyone thought she had been dead for this entire time. The doctor and him thought she had taken it rather well, considering, unless she was hiding her true feelings very well.

"So this is where you live?" Mia asked as she stepped into what she was told was Steve's home.

"Yeah," Steve said glancing around absentmindedly still finding it difficult to believe Mia was here but at the same time the Mia he knew and fell in love wasn't.

Mia took in her surroundings frustrated that she couldn't remember this house or Steve or anything else for that matter. Turning around she faced Steve who was standing by the stairs looking at her. "Do you live alone?" she asked nervously. Somehow this man intimidated her but at the same time he intrigued her and she didn't understand why.

"No," he said simply still not taking his eyes off her. He longed to just walk up to her and take her in his arms. Steve knew he had to be patient with Mia and he could not just go up to her and kiss her without frightening her. He missed the days when he could just hold her and kiss her for no reason or where he didn't have to hold back on what he felt.

Mia twisted a strand of hair around her finger in a nervous gesture as she avoided Steve's gaze and walked to a book case holding picture frames. "Why exactly am I staying here? I could have stayed in a hotel," she said as she spotted a frame of a cute baby girl who looked to be only a few months old in the picture.

"You're safer here until we know who you're running from, besides, this is your home too," he stated as he moved closer to where Mia was standing.

"A home I don't remember," she returned in a soft tone filled with sadness. Lifting the frame of the baby girl she turned it to show it to Steve, "Cute baby, is she yours?"

Steve took the frame from Mia's hands and looked at it with a proud smile on his handsome face. "Yes, she's mine," he responded after a minute, looking straight into her eyes.

Mia subconsciously placed a hand on her flat stomach and when she realized what she was doing she promptly removed it embarrassed. "When will you tell me how I know you? Scratch that, you already did. What I mean is how we ended up together again. The last thing you told me was that you had left the island. You've been avoiding the topic since then," she said walking to the window facing the backyard.

Steve sighed. "I'm willing to tell you anything you want to know Mia, whenever you feel like you're ready."

"Whenever I'm _ready_?" she asked sardonically. "I just woke up not so long ago with a blank mind and this fear inside that I have no idea where it's coming from. I think I'm more than _ready_ to know who I am and what the hell happened to me."

"I will tell you anything you want to know but I think we've both had a long and tiring day. You need to rest and I have a few calls to make," Steve said not giving Mia any chance to rebuke. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Mia hesitantly followed Steve up the stairs into the first room on their left. "Whose room is this?" she asked as she hugged herself.

Steve turned to face her and said. "At one point it was ours, then it was just me, but you're back now so," he paused gauging for her reaction and saw how she immediately tensed.

"I could just sleep on the couch downstairs," she said looking at the big and comfortable bed with longing.

Steve walked towards Mia and placed a hand on her arm gently turning her to face him. He saw Mia flinch at his touch and he quickly removed his hand and placed it in his pocket. "There was a time when you would love when I touched you," he whispered.

"Yeah well there was also a time where I had a life I knew of and now I don't have anything," Mia snapped as she walked around Steve towards the window and turned to face him. "You have to understand I'm not the same woman you once fell in love with and married. I don't remember you, I'm sorry, but now we're just complete strangers."

"You have no idea how I wished I could help you bring back your memories," Steve said in a wishful tone. Remembering what they were here for he sobered and walked to the door. "You'll have the room to yourself for now. Your clothes are exactly where they've always been. Somehow I never got around to getting rid of it. Feel free to look around." With one last look at Mia, Steve walked out closing the door behind him not being able to take another minute of Mia being afraid of him or his touch.

* * *

As soon as Steve closed the door, Mia slid to the floor and hugged her legs to her as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Why was this happening to her and why couldn't she remember anything. She noticed the pain she was causing Steve even if he did try to hide it. All she knew was that everyone thought she was dead because supposedly the hospital she was in exploded but how had she survived was everyone's question. Slowly she got up from the floor and wiped her tears as she took Steve's words and went around exploring the insides of the room they'd once shared.

On top of the dresser she found a frame of the two of them together smiling at the camera. It appeared to be taken at the beach and she was hugging him from the waist as he draped an arm around her shoulders and both of them were wearing swimming attire. Right next to that one was one of them but a much younger version. She wondered how long exactly she'd known Steve for. Opening the drawers, she found the top one belonged to him. It contained t-shirts and sweatpants. She closed it and opened the next one. In it, she found women's sleeping attire. She assumed it belonged to her so she took out a silk pale pink camisole and closed the drawer.

Mia needed a shower so she took the camisole and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

Steve had just gotten off the phone with his sister who had Sophie with her and was staying with Danny until Mia got settled back in the house. It was difficult not having his daughter with him but he was doing it for Mia. He didn't want to just throw everything at her, especially the fact that she had a daughter. Those things needed to be told calmly and he would do it once she had an idea of her life before they all thought she'd died. This was why he hadn't told her the baby girl on the picture was hers as well; although he didn't know what she might have been thinking when he said that was his daughter. Steve still didn't know whether this was all a dream or some kind of nightmare but he did know one thing, he wouldn't change it for the world. Having Mia back, alive, was a miracle, even if he didn't believe in them and even if Mia had no memory of them together. He would help her as much as he could but most importantly, he would find out who did this to her.

* * *

Steve had been having trouble falling asleep even though he knew the house was secured. Around two in the morning when he was finally succumbing to sleep a piercing scream jolted him awake. He was instantly alert and grabbing his gun as he dashed up the stairs where the screaming was coming from.

* * *

Mia was deep asleep when she started hearing voices and a baby crying. It started off low but soon grew in intensity. She began tossing and turning trying to get rid of the noises but soon it was becoming too much and the agonizing pain in her head was unbearable. She jerked awake letting out a loud scream and as if her body had a mind of its own she found herself rushing out of the room an into the room right across. She dropped to her knees right in the middle of the room unaware of where she had walked in clutching her head.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop," she cried into the darkness.

* * *

Steve checked his room and found it empty but before he could start to panic he heard a muffled voice filled with pain coming from the room right behind him. He made a u-turn and walked into Sophie's nursery stopping dead on his tracks. The sight that greeted him tore at his heart. Mia was on the floor clutching her head and it was obvious she was in so much pain. He quickly put his gun on top of a shelf and dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around Mia.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered placing his lips on her hair.

"Please, make it stop," she cried. "She won't stop."

Steve was confused. "Who? Mia, sweetheart talk to me, who won't stop?"

"She's crying and it's too much, make her stop!" she demanded in a frantic voice turning to look at him and clutching his shirt.

"Mia, there's no one here. It's only you and me," he tried to explain as he placed his hands on top of hers while they were still holding onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. "I think your just dreaming."

"But she's right there!" she cried pointing with her left hand to the crib as the tears continued to pour out.

Steve turned to look at the crib and sure enough it was empty. Mia must be having some sort of dream or nightmare. He sighed and then carried Mia in his arms. "Come on; let's get you back to bed."

He walked back across the hall and into his room laying Mia down on the bed and covering her with the sheet. "Are you feeling any pain?" he asked her in a soft voice.

Mia looked at Steve not understanding what he meant. Pain? Why would she be in pain, she thought.

"Mia?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mia you were just doubling over in pain a minute ago. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she said in a daze. "Would you mind turning off the light, please?" Mia turned around giving her back to Steve signaling the conversation was over.

Steve was confused and worried. Mia had just seemed like she was in so much pain not even a minute ago and now she seemed perfectly fine. He really needed to talk with her doctor. Steve stood up turning off the bedside lamp in the process and walked out of the room leaving the door slightly open so he would be able to hear downstairs if she had another nightmare.

* * *

The next morning Mia woke up feeling tired. She remembered very well the short episode where she had been experiencing unbearable pain but just like that, it had quickly faded away. Mia remembered vividly the loud voices but was not able to make them out and the crying, a baby's cries. Why would she hear a baby cry? Stretching out and pushing the covers away from her she got up and walked to the window opening the curtains to let the morning sunshine in.

"Hey I didn't Know you were awake," Steve said.

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise quickly turning around to find Steve by the door of the bathroom covered in just a towel from the waist down. "You scared me," she said clutching a hand to her heart.

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly. "My clothes are all in here and I figured I might as well just shower in here. I hope I didn't wake you. You looked like you really needed the sleep."

Mia took in his muscled chest and arms and couldn't help the blush that crawled up her cheeks. She felt like she was burning and the way he was looking at her wasn't helping matters either. Remembering what she was wearing, or better yet, what she wasn't, she quickly hugged herself to try to cover what little she could. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the silk camisole and she knew she was probably giving Steve an eyeful.

"It's not like I've never seen it before," he casually said shrugging as he opened a drawer and took out pants.

Mia averted her gaze and cleared her throat. "Can you please get dressed," she said her voice coming out raspy. She saw he was about to drop his towel and quickly added, "Somewhere else, preferably, if you don't mind."

Steve simply nodded and grabbed the rest of his clothes before leaving the room.

Mia quickly changed into jeans and a loose red shirt she found last night while looking for her clothes. She was walking out of her room when something made her stop. Last night when Steve showed her to her room she noticed all the doors upstairs were slightly ajar, all of them except one, the one right across from her room. She checked the hallway to make sure no one was coming feeling like what she was about to do was wrong and walked to the closed door. Mia turned the knob thinking it was going to be locked but to her surprise, the knob turned and she pushed the door open. Stopping at the entrance, she took in the room. "A nursery," she whispered taking in the room she had walked into last night. Mia walked in and took in everything. She walked to the crib but it was void of any baby except for a lone teddy bear. Mia smiled as she picked up the teddy bear and inhaled as she caressed its soft fur over her cheek.

"Sophie," she whispered without thinking. Mia's eyes widen in shock as she let the teddy drop back into the crib.

"Sophie," she repeated placing a hand over her pounding heart. Mia couldn't explain the sudden anguish she was feeling. She began pacing back and forth feeling like she wasn't getting enough air. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," she continued the anguish becoming stronger. Suddenly Mia found herself throwing objects around the room, destroying them in the process and causing a big mess. "Sophie!"

* * *

Steve was finishing making breakfast when Danny, as usual, walked into his home without walking. Steve rolled his eyes and turned to face his partner pointing at Danny with the spatula in his hand. "You know Danny, one of these days -" he stopped short when a loud bang coming from upstairs interrupted him. Steve exchanged a look with Danny and soon they both bolted to the stairs.

* * *

Steve froze at the sight in front of him and from the corner of his eye he saw Danny pull his gun out. "Mia, put the gun down," he said firmly. "Mia come on, put the gun down." Steve felt like kicking himself for forgetting to take his gun with him last night. This never happened to him and now he mentally berated himself. Somehow Mia located the gun he had left on top of a shelf and now she was pointing it at him and Danny with unsteady hands. He looked around the mess in the room, Mia. What was she doing in here and why had she practically destroyed the whole room?

"She's dead, Sophie's dead," she cried pointing the gun with unsteady hands at Steve and Danny.

"Mia put the gun down and then we'll talk," he said in a gentler tone as he tried taking a step forward but that only caused Mia to become more agitated.

"Sophie's dead! She's dead!"

Danny was worried. He'd never seen Mia this way. He hated himself for having to point at her with his gun but at the moment she was a danger. She was unsteady and pointing a gun at Steve and Danny. One wrong movement and she could fire it.

"No, I promise you, she's not," he said gently taking another baby step in her direction his hands still raised to let her know he meant no harm. "If you give me the gun I promise to tell you where she is."

"It was an accident," she whispered as she slowly brought the gun down and pushed strands of hair away from her face.

Steve didn't waste any time and quickly moved in to take the gun away from Mia's hands. He handed it to Danny and then hugged Mia. "She's not dead, I swear."

"It was an accident," she said in a muffled voice against his chest. "She didn't mean to push me down the stairs."

Steve closed his eyes realizing what Mia must be thinking. She must have remembered the time her mother pushed her down the stairs and was confusing it with her second pregnancy.

* * *

Steve led Mia downstairs and helped her sit on the couch while Danny went into the kitchen to get her something to drink. Steve sat on the coffee table right in front of Mia and placed her hands in his. He felt her hands shaking and cold.

"Mia," he started. "Tell me what you remembered."

Mia hesitated when she saw Danny join them.

"It's okay, it's just Danny, he was at the hospital and he's our friend," Steve said trying to ease her nerves.

Mia nodded and took the glass of water Danny brought her. She took a small sip and gave it to Steve, which he placed right next to him. "It's all very confusing," she said in a small voice twisting her hands on her lap.

Steve nodded. "Okay, start from the beginning," he said searching her eyes.

"After you left, I got dressed and was going to come downstairs but something made me stop. I don't know, call it curiosity or whatever you want, but somehow I found myself walking into _that_ room. Everything was fine but suddenly I felt this anguish here," she said placing a hand on her chest. "Then that's when everything became so confusing. I saw myself falling down the stairs and then the doctor telling me Sophie was dead. I was pregnant wasn't I? Is that where the scar on my stomach came from?" Yesterday when Mia was putting on her sleepwear she had been standing in front of the mirror and noticed a horizontal scar on her stomach. It didn't look recent and she had planned on asking her doctor about it but after this morning she began adding things up.

Steve exchanged a look with Danny who was standing behind him to his left with his arms crossed watching the whole scene with worry. Then he turned to look back at Mia. The psychologist had told him to hold off on telling Mia about Sophie but they wouldn't be seeing her until tomorrow and Mia had to know Sophie wasn't dead.

"Mia, listen to me, okay?" he asked bending his head a little to look into her eyes and make sure she was paying attention.

Mia nodded.

Steve sighed as he got ready to tell Mia the story about her first pregnancy. "When you were fifteen, shortly after I left the island, you found out you were pregnant." Steve paused to let that sink in. When he saw Mia was going to say something he raised a finger to let him continue. "I had no idea until you came back on the island about two years ago now. That's how we reconnected again after many years but I think that's another story. Yes, you were pregnant but that baby was never born. Your mother," Steve took a deep breath to continue because just remembering what that woman did brought back so much rage in him. "Your mother pushed you down the stairs in your old home. That was how you lost _that_ baby."

Mia was processing everything Steve was telling her. So she was right, she had lost the baby and _her_ own mother was responsible for that. How could a mother be so cruel and do that to their own daughter. Mia understood she was too young to become a mother but no one had the right to take that away from her. Mia shook her head to clear the confusion. She did remember seeing a woman when she fell down the stairs but she had no idea it was her mother.

Then something clicked. She looked up and into Steve's eyes. "What do you mean by _that_ baby? Was there another one?"

Steve took Mia's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. He had seen the myriad of emotions cross Mia's features. "We had another baby," he stated simply.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That scar you mentioned? That was from our daughter, Sophie," he said. Steve stood up and walked to the shelf against the wall. He grabbed a picture frame and returned to his spot in front of Mia. "This little girl right here," he said, his voice coming out raspy from the emotion he was trying to hold back, placing the frame in her hands. "This little girl is Sophie, _our_ daughter."

Mia looked down at the picture of the baby girl. She felt the tears in her eyes but didn't bother stopping them when on landed on the glass of the frame. Mia ran a finger over the baby's face.

"She just turned one almost two weeks ago," Steve said.

Mia looked up at Steve with tears in her eyes. "You mean I missed out on a _whole_ year of her life?" she choked out.

Steve hesitated and then nodded. "We all thought you were dead, Mia" he reminded her. "We still have HPD and the rest of the task force I run looking for any clues that might tell us what you were doing in the middle of nothing."

Mia handed the frame back to Steve and stood up placing a hand on her forehead. "This is all too much. I don't think I can… I just, I just need some time alone," Mia said rushing to the back of the house and out the doors that lead down to the beach.

"Mia!" Steve called out after her retreating form.

"Steve," Danny said placing a hand on his arm.

Steve turned to look at Danny.

Danny shook his head and said, "Give her some space. She needs to process everything you just told her and let it sync in. She'll come back when she's ready."

Steve turned to look back out the glass doors and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

Danny patted Steve on the shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Why don't I feel you in on what the team and HPD have so far?"

Steve and Danny walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and took it back to the dining table as Danny filled in Steve on what they had so far.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review... Oh and I finally corrected my username on twitter :) so it's KaryMcGarrett for anyone interested in joining the madness and McPervs (I hope that doesn't scare anyone away lol)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for hanging in there while you waited for this update! I apologize for the wait. I hit writer's block for a bit there but finally recovered today, something that has never happened to me before since I began writing. Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews! Towards the end, words in _italics_ are flashbacks...**

**Just a quick question to Difference Equals Normal: was your review supposed to be a 'joke' or a silly accident?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight," Steve said trying to make sure he understood the information Danny had just given him. "You checked the perimeters and found an abandoned cabin with only two rooms?"

Danny pursed his lips and nodded. "The trail in which Mia supposedly came from, leads to that cabin. Chin, Kono, and I along with HPD checked it out. It's very small with only a small kitchen and living room all blended together and another small room where we found a few pieces of women's clothes. We're assuming they belong to Mia but we won't know for sure until they're processed," Danny explained looking at Steve. "I don't know how well they treated Mia in that place, Steve, but it's a mess. The room they had her in has one small window probably the size of that picture frame you just showed Mia."

Steve held onto the mug in his hands with a strong grip as he took in everything Danny was telling him. He looked briefly towards the backyard and was able to make out Mia in the distance sitting on the sand. Then he turned to look at Danny and noticed something else was on his partner's mind.

"What else Danny? I can see something's troubling you," Steve said.

Danny hesitated on whether he should tell Steve what else he saw but he knew Steve had to know exactly everything. "On the bed, Steve, there were chains on the bed. I'm thinking they might have had Mia tied up to the bed."

"What?" he asked, feeling the anger within him grow.

"We don't know for sure, Steve. I mean, the doctor would have told us if there were signs of torture, right?" Danny quickly added. "Clearly, there wasn't. Our only hope at the moment is for Mia to remember something."

Steve leaned back on his chair and ran his hands over his face in frustration. "Honestly, I don't know how I am going to manage, Danny. I have my wife back and you have no idea how happy that makes me but at the same time it's like I'm looking at a complete stranger. Last night, I barely touched her arm and she _flinched_."

"It's understandable," Danny said with a shrug. "She doesn't remember you Steve and it's expected for her to be uncomfortable with anyone she crosses paths with."

"Yeah, but I just, I just wished there was something I could do to help her. Sometimes I don't know what is worse, thinking she was dead or finding out she doesn't remember anything," Steve said in a low voice.

"Hey none of that, at least you have Mia back, Steve. Think about Chin and what he would give just to have Malia back even if she didn't remember anything," Danny said. "You should be grateful that God is giving you both another chance to be together."

Steve didn't say anything but knew Danny was right. Suddenly Steve felt like he was suffocating and needed to get out if only just for a few minutes. He stood up and looked down at Danny who was looking expectantly at him. "Would you mind staying here for an hour or two? I just need to get out for a moment," Steve said.

Danny stood up and nodded. "Sure, no problem, I'll keep an eye on things here," Danny said understanding where Steve was coming from. He thought Steve was doing a great job of keeping it together but even the toughest person need some time alone to let it out.

"Thanks," Steve said not wasting another minute and grabbing his keys as he walk towards the door.

* * *

Mia ran out of the house towards the beach in the backyard feeling like she was suffocating. She ran until the tears falling from her eyes blurred her vision and dropped to her knees at the waters edge sobbing uncontrollably. The feeling of frustration and impotence of not knowing who she was growing bigger with each passing day and now she had just found out she was a mother to a one year-old girl.

_One year_, she thought, _she had missed a whole year of her daughter's life_.

Who would be so malicious and heartless to keep her from being with her child? To top everything off, she knew she was hurting Steve. He was trying to put up a front but she knew, she _felt it_, how much she was hurting him. What would happen if she never remembered anything or him? Steve would probably end up hating her and wishing she had never come back.

Mia sat on the sand feeling the water come and go around her as she stared into the horizon mulling things over when she felt the presence of someone standing right beside her. She didn't bother turning to see who it was but from the corner of her eye she could see dark slacks folded up and bare feet. Steve didn't wear slacks, well not that she could actually _remember_, so she assumed it was his friend.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of the ocean and all this sand but I've got to admit the views around here are breathtaking," Danny said as he stood by Mia with his hands in his pockets letting the warm and the sand get stuck in between his toes.

Mia heard him but didn't feel like talking. He was right, though; the views were breathtaking and very soothing.

Danny sighed when he received no response from Mia. "You're really going to make me sit here and get my butt wet and sandy?" he joked looking down at the top of her head.

"No one is making you," she replied in a small voice but loud enough for Danny to hear.

"You're right," he said dropping on his butt right next to Mia not believing he was actually doing this, "but if it'll get you to talk to me then I'll make myself." He looked at her with a smile on his lips. "Just don't tell your husband about it."

Mia snorted very unladylike. "If I can even manage to remember that," she replied dryly. She turned to look at him with a solemn look on her face and said, "You know, I think he thinks he can fool me but I know how much my memory loss is affecting him."

Danny's smiled slowly faded after hearing Mia. "Can you blame him, though?" he said softly. "He thought his wife, the love of his life and the mother of his daughter, had died in the hospital explosion but somehow she managed to survive it all. Just when he's starting to seem like he's finally trying to move on with his life for the sake of his daughter he's thrown another curveball. Not only is his wife alive but she also has no memory, no recollection whatsoever of what happened, and absolutely no idea who he is."

Mia quickly looked away feeling the tears in her eyes threatening to come free once again. "It's barely been over a week since the accident and barely a day since I've been in this house but I feel like maybe I should've never come back. I feel like maybe that hit I took should have been stronger and I would be really dead. It would save everyone so much pain."

"Hey, hey, come on, don't say that," Danny said as he scooted closer and placed an arm around Mia's shoulders to try to comfort her. "We're all happy to have you back, more than happy. Yes Steve might be hurting but behind that mask that he puts up he's ecstatic to have you back. He might not show it because he's simply trying to do everything in his power to help you settle back into a normal life and find the people responsible for what you went through."

"What happens when I can't remember him or anything we ever went through? What if I don't remember that I was once in love with him?" she asked full of anguish.

"Then you'll both cross that bridge when the time comes. You fell in love with him once, what makes you think you can't do it again?" Danny said as if it were very simple.

"You know, Danny, you're a great friend. Steve must feel grateful to have someone like you as a friend and coworker," Mia said turning her face to face Danny and giving him the first genuine smile to reach her eyes since she woke up in the hospital.

"Yeah, maybe you can do me a favor and remind him of that, will you?" he returned smiling back at her.

Mia's smile widened. She hadn't realized how close Danny was and suddenly she felt her self get lost in his hypnotizing blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, not that she could remember any other set of blue eyes except for Steve's. Steve's eyes didn't shine as bright as Danny's but maybe that was because of everything that had been going on lately.

Danny didn't know how it happened but he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Mia. She looked so lost and it hurt him to see her hurting as well. Suddenly he felt Mia leaning closer. Danny tensed and immediately removed his arm from Mia's shoulders as he turned away trying to put some distance between Mia and him.

"I'm sorry, Danny" Mia whispered with her head down feeling ashamed for what she had been close to doing. She hadn't done it deliberately but it had been as if her body had a mind of its own and she found herself leaning closer to Danny when not even a minute before she had been thinking about Steve.

Danny cleared his throat feeling the awkwardness that had settled in between them. He managed a smile but without turning to look at her he said, "Don't worry. Let's just forget about it, okay?" he said as he stood up and extended a hand to help Mia up.

Mia nodded and took his hand to help her stand up. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mia asked trying to ease the tension.

"Well let's see, I am a thirty-six year old divorced Detective working for the Governor's Task Force your husband runs and I'm also the father of the most beautiful ten year-old girl you'll ever meet," Danny said his eyes brightening up when he mentioned being a father.

"You seem to be very proud of her. She must be a very special kid," Mia said smiling at him.

"She is, she's every -" Danny's words died on his lips as he turned to begin walking back to the house when he spotted a very unhappy Steve standing by the lanai with his arms crossed across his chest. He stopped on his spot wondering how long Steve had been standing there. Danny didn't know why he was feeling guilty if he hadn't done anything wrong but if Steve had seen what Mia had been about to do a few minutes ago then there would be hell to pay.

"What's wrong Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mia said playfully poking Danny on his side. She turned to look in the direction Danny was looking and her smile faded.

"You're husband is back," he said simply as he recovered and began walking to face Steve.

* * *

"Hey Steve," Danny said as form of greeting once he reached Steve who didn't bother to return his greeting as he kept his firm gaze on Mia. Danny turned to look in the direction of Steve's gaze and watched with him as Mia finally joined them.

"Hey," Mia greeted softly.

"Go change out of your wet clothes. We're leaving," Steve ordered before turning around and walking into the house.

Mia looked at Danny with questioning eyes to which he simply shrugged not knowing either what was wrong with him. She followed after Steve to figure out where they were going. "Can I at least know where we're going?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I managed to get you to see your doctor earlier than planned," he said as he served himself a glass of water not once bothering to turn to look at her.

"Oh," she said softly. "I'll be quick then." Mia quickly left Steve with Danny, who had followed after them once he had dried his feet enough to put his shoes back on.

"Steve," Danny began ready to apologize, for what, he didn't know. He just felt like he needed to apologize to Steve.

Steve shook his head to stop Danny from continuing. "I don't want to talk about it," he said as he faced outside the window that was over the sink. He slowly turned around and faced Danny giving him a hard look. "I'll be in the office first thing Monday morning."

"What?" Danny asked confused. "What about Mia? Aren't you worried someone will come after her?"

"Then we'll be ready for it," Steve said.

"Then you're going to use her for -"

"I'm not going to use her for anything, Daniel. Mia and I need to try to have a normal routine and the only way to accomplish that is for me to go back to work. After today's appointment we'll see if I can bring Sophie home and then Mia will have something to keep her busy. Plus, she doesn't seem to need _me_ much around here," Steve said giving Danny a piercing look.

Danny ignored Steve's remark. "What about security?"

"There will be someone parked right outside making rounds every hour just to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. I'm doing this for her Danny," Steve said a bit more relaxed. "Mia needs to feel a sense of normalcy and this is the only way I know how to give it to her. Mary has agreed to stay for a bit longer to help Mia with Sophie."

"Oh, okay," Danny responded.

"Unless you want to do the honors and become her personal bodyguard," Steve added with a slight drip of sarcasm. "She seems to be very fond of you."

Before Danny could reply, Mia joined them once again ready to head out. "I'm ready," she said instantly becoming aware of the thick tension in the room.

"I'll get of your way then," Danny said as he walked towards the door and let himself out not waiting for a response from either McGarrett.

* * *

Steve and Mia arrived at the therapist's office right on time. The twenty minute drive had been filled with pure silence. Mia didn't know what to say and Steve was brooding over the scene he'd witnessed in his own backyard. He'd gotten home after making several calls to arrange for an earlier appointment for Mia and visiting his daughter to witness his wife talking freely with his best friend and partner. Steve knew he could trust Danny. Danny would never betray Steve but Steve's trust issues came fool force at the sight in front of him. At one point he knew he could also trust Mia but that had been when she knew who he was. Now Mia was a complete stranger and he didn't know what she was and wasn't capable of doing. It was moments like these when he hated everything he'd gone through in his life and blamed his mother even more for his trust issues. Now at the smallest things his red flags would rise and it disgusted him to even think Mia would do something like fall for his partner. When they arrived, Steve decided to put this issue in the back of his mind for now. He needed to focus on Mia and helping her get better soon.

* * *

They walked in and Mia was immediately ushered into the therapist's office but he was asked to wait outside, something he didn't appreciate. He wanted to be there to try to understand what Mia was going through and feeling but the assistant had said it was the patient's right to privacy so Steve gave the assistant a curt nod and dropped on a nearby chair ready to wait.

* * *

Mia was relieved when Steve was not allowed to come inside with her. She didn't want him to hear what she talked to the doctor about.

"Hello Mrs. McGarrett, I'm Doctor Cage," the doctor greeted when Mia walked into his office. He seemed to be in his forties with the sides of his hair slightly grayed and very fit for his age.

"Call me Mia, please. Mrs. McGarrett sounds weird," she said giving him a small smile as she took a seat on the sofa opposite of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Alright, Mia it is then," Dr. Cage said smiling at his new patient. "I was barely going to study your file when your husband insisted on bringing you in earlier than planned. He seemed very preoccupied and insistent so I was barely able to scan through it. Luckily one of my other patients cancelled so why don't you tell me why you're here."

Mia sighed as she twisted her hands in a nervous gesture. "Well I would've been fine waiting until tomorrow but apparently my _husband_ thinks I have issues. I didn't even know about the change until a few minutes ago," she said looking at her hands.

"You want me to bring him in then so he can tell us what his urgency was about?" the doctor offered.

"No," she said right away bringing her head up to look at the doctor.

"Okay, alright why don't we start from the beginning," he said opening her file to read through it. "I'm just going to go through some ground rules first and then we'll get started. Is that good?"

Mia nodded and listened as the doctor explained what they would be doing during their sessions and how everything she said would stay between them to respect her privacy unless her life was in danger then he would have to consult with the appropriate people. He then went on to tell her what he knew about her case so far.

"So we're basically here to try to help you and guide you through your memory loss hoping we can trigger a memory but also helping you cope with it," Dr. Cage said finally looking up at her. "There are some notes at the bottom saying you've been experiencing nightmares? When your husband spoke to me on the phone earlier he said last night you had a nightmare and he found you doubling over in pain on the floor of your daughter's nursery. According to him, he became worried when he asked you if you were still feeling the pain once he brought you to bed and you seemed to not remember the pain."

"Everything is so confusing," Mia confessed. "I was sleeping fine but suddenly I started hearing voices and a baby crying. It started out low and suddenly the noise grew in intensity to a point where I couldn't tolerate it. I don't remember how or why I even ended up in the nursery."

"So you do remember the pain?" he asked while taking notes.

"I remember feeling it but now I'm not so sure if I was in actual pain because it left as fast as it came. I'm not going crazy am I?" Mia asked worriedly looking at the doctor.

Dr. Cage chuckled slightly shaking his head. "No, at least not that I'm aware of, you're mind is simply trying to regain some of what it has lost. With memory loss, people often experience confusion but that is due your brain trying to sort through your memories. You might remember an event in your life but at the same time confuse it with another one, which leads me to another concern your husband had," he said looking back at his notes. "It seems you remembered your first pregnancy, which ended in miscarriage, and confused it with your second pregnancy."

"It wasn't a miscarriage," Mia said.

"Oh?" Dr. Cage said as he brought his questioning gaze up to Mia's solemn one.

"My mother pushed me down the stairs when I was fifteen. That was when I was pregnant the first time," Mia said.

"And you remembered all this?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I remembered falling down the stairs and seeing a woman there, then the doctor telling me Sophie was dead. It was Steve who clarified everything. He said when I was fifteen I was pregnant and my mother pushed me down the stairs causing me to lose that baby. My second pregnancy resulted in Sophie but she's fine."

"Alright, how are _you_ feeling about all this?"

"Shit, I feel like shit," Mia said bluntly. "I wish this was all big a nightmare and that I could wake up and remember everything. I hate seeing how much I'm hurting Steve by not remembering him and to be honest, sometimes I wished I had actually died in that hospital explosion everyone mentions."

Dr. Cage's red flag came up at this. "Mia, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me," he said placing the file on his lap and scooting closer to the edge of his seat. "Has the word _suicide_ ever crossed your mind since you woke up in the hospital?"

"What?" Mia asked taken aback. "No, of course not."

"Then tell me why do you feel like you should have died in the explosion?"

"I just feel like it would have been for the best to prevent all the pain I'm causing Steve," she said.

"Don't you think you would cause him more pain if he heard you say that?" Dr. Cage asked.

"Why would he want a wife that has no memories of them two together when he could find someone new and create new memories?" she countered.

"But he does remember everything about you two together and having his wife back even with no memory must be better than to actually know she's dead and will never come back," he said. "Right now, I want you to focus on you and only you. Stop worrying about the pain you're causing Steve and try to focus on yourself. I want to see you again next week. I don't think seeing you twice a week is necessary but I will recommend a normal routine. I want you to try and have a normal life, go out, do things you want to do, explore the island, surround yourself with the people who know you, and talk to your husband. We're going to see if any of these help trigger a memory and when I see you we will record the process. I also want to try hypnosis but not without your husband's consent. He has to agree to it."

Mia took in everything the doctor was telling her but didn't comment on any of it. She just wanted to do whatever she could to remember something, anything. He gave her a paper where he had written everything he had just suggested and then stood up ready to leave. She said goodbye to the doctor and walked out to the waiting room to find Steve scanning through a magazine looking up when he heard a door open.

* * *

"We can go," she said.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said avoiding his searching eyes and walking towards the exit.

* * *

They rode in silence for ten minutes until Steve couldn't take it anymore. "How did it go with the doctor?"

"Fine," she said looking out the window.

"Did you remember anything?" he asked knowing he was pushing it but Mia's short responses were worrying him.

"It was just the first meeting," she snapped turning to look at him. "What did you expect me to come out of the office after just two hours and say _'Hey guess what? I just remembered everything, yey me!'_"

"That's not what I meant," Steve stated stealing a brief glance in her direction before returning his focus on the road ahead.

"I know," she said a bit more relaxed. Mia sighed and looking him, she said, "I'm sorry. Everything is just so frustrating and I wished even just this one meeting would have helped. The doctor just wants me to lead a normal life and try to do '_normal_' things. Surround myself with people I know and explore the island."

Steve nodded in acknowledgement as they pulled into the driveway and then took the paper Mia had placed by his leg. He looked briefly at it seeing it was instructions the doctor had given her. Steve noticed at the bottom it said to talk to her husband and he just wished Mia would do just that. He got out of the truck and opened Mia's door to help her out before she even had a chance to open the door herself.

Mia took the hand Steve offered to help her out of the truck but she miscalculated and lost her balance. Thankfully, Steve was there and was quick to hold her. "Phew, that was close, thank you," she said looking up at him when he didn't let go. Mia took in the way he was looking at her. Was that longing, she thought inwardly. She watched as his eyes turned a deeper shade of blue and felt her body respond at his intense gaze.

* * *

Steve had missed holding Mia in his arms, even if just for a moment but it felt great. He couldn't help but stare at her and into her beautiful hazel eyes. He saw her lick her lips and fought an internal battle with himself. Steve looked from her eyes to her lips, repeating the act at least three times until he couldn't take it anymore. Before he allowed himself to continue over thinking it, his lips came crashing down onto hers. He began to regret it when he felt her tense up but after a moment he felt her respond with equal aggression.

* * *

Mia wasn't expecting this. She tensed at first no knowing whether to continue or not. Before she could make up her mind, she felt her body act on its own volition and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck pressing her closer to Steve's body. Mia could feel Steve's bulge pressing into her belly and she was getting lost in the moment, feeling Steve's hand slowly descend to her bottom and feeling him press her even closer to him causing her to let out a moan in response.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I'm sorry I think with my old age I'm starting to hear things," he said with a small laugh as he stood up and turned to face Mia. "I thought I'd just heard you say you were pregnant, which can't be true." But when he looked up for a confirmation that he heard wrong, her tears confirmed he had not heard her wrong nor was he imagining things._

_"I'm so sorry," cried Mia as she covered her sobs with her hands. "I'm so, so sorry."_

Mia wrinkled her eyes in confusion as she felt Steve kiss her neck.

_"Steve has to know. I'm terrified; I can't do this on my own. I don't know what to do."_

Mia was trying to focus on Steve's touch but the memories kept flooding in and she couldn't stop them.

_"I'm sorry Mia." Turning to look her in the eyes he said to her, "Steve wants nothing to do with the baby."_

When Mia felt Steve's hand slowly come up her leg making its way under her dress she froze as the words hit her full force. With all the force she could gather, she placed her hands on Steve's chest and pushed him away from her.

"Wha-"

"You son of a bitch!" Mia growled as she brought a hand and slapped Steve across the face and pushed him out of the way as she stormed towards the house.

Steve was bewildered by Mia's actions. He placed a hand where Mia had just hit him knowing she had probably left a mark and quickly followed after her. "What the hell was that?" he demanded following her into the house and slamming the door behind him. "You didn't seem to be complaining."

"You lied to me!" she shouted coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs after hearing Steve and turning to face him pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You told me you had no idea I was pregnant when I was fifteen and you did! I just remembered it. You told your father you wanted nothing to do with the baby!"

Realization dawned on Steve. "Mia it's not like that. It was all a big misunderstanding," he tried explaining.

"The only misunderstanding here were your real intentions. How did you even manage to lure me back into falling for you a second time? Why would I marry someone so despicable like you!" she shouted as she turned around and ran up the rest of the stairs locking herself in her room.

* * *

Steve paced the small are by the stairs running a hand through his hair in frustration before coming to a stop by the wall next to the stairs and letting out his frustrations on it when he slammed his fist on it not caring about the searing pain. Mia had just remembered something and she had it all wrong but she didn't want to listen to him and let him explain. He stole one last look up the stairs and resigned himself knowing Mia would not hear him out at the moment. Steve marched down to the beach and stripped down to his boxer briefs before diving into the cool water hoping a few laps would help calm him down.

* * *

**A/N: Review, you know I love them... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay! When life gets in the way there's not much we can do and then I get distracted by a certain Mr. O'Loughlin but here's the newest update. Thank you for the continuous support and feedback. Remember that Steve will really have to fight to save his marriage and make it work. Will they make it? ...**

**Chapter 5**

Steve came back inside an hour later not feeling any better. Today had been an awful day and he feared it was only going to get worse before it could even get better. He stopped by the laundry room to get rid of his wet clothes and then wrapped a towel around his waist. Steve knew all his clean clothes were upstairs but he also knew that Mia was mad at him so he wouldn't be surprised if Mia didn't open the door. He walked barefooted towards the stairs and stopped at the bottom hesitating for a brief second before deciding that Mia would have to listen to him whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Mia had been locked in her room for the past hour or so not bothering to move from her spot on the bed except for when she heard the patio door slammed shut. Since her nerves were already on the roof she jumped and ran to the window only to see Steve marching towards the beach looking furious.

_I should be the one that's furious not him_, she had thought. _He's the one that lied to me_.

Now Mia laid curled in ball under the blankets crying silently for the past hour. It seemed like that was all she did since she woke up in the hospital. Mia buried herself further in the blankets when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mia, open up," Steve ordered.

Mia ignored Steve.

"Mia, come on up this door right now," Steve said slightly louder this time.

"Go away!" she called over her shoulder.

"I swear Mia had if you don't open this door right now I will kick it in," Steve growled out in a quiet menacing tone loud enough for Mia to know he was being serious.

Mia didn't believe Steve so she continued to ignore him.

"One," Steve called out when Mia wouldn't budge.

Mia closed her eyes and tried to block him out.

"Two."

Mia brought a pillow over her head.

"Are you going to open this door, Mia?"

Might sat up exasperated by this man. "Go to hell!" she shouted at him and immediately let out a startled scream when the door went off its hinges onto the floor. She sat up on her knees with a hand over her heart. "Are you insane?" she asked incredulously looking from the door on the floor to a half naked Steve shooting daggers at her.

"I'm starting to think I am and all thanks to you!" Steve said louder than he intended and regretting it when he saw her flinch.

"What part of I don't want to see you or talk to you don't you understand?" she said in between clenched teeth.

"I need a shower and clean clothes. As you can see, they're all here," Steve shot back taking out a pair of gray sweats from the top drawer and flailing them around.

"There's a bathroom down the hall. Besides, there was no need to go all animalistic and ruin the door!"

"Look Mia, I understand you're mad at me but you will listen to me because what you remembered is all wrong and don't worry, I didn't ruin the door. I'll fix it tomorrow."

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies. Just get your clothes and get out," she said pointing to the door as she tried to ignore the fact that he was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

"Mia, look at me," Steve said softly not moving from where he was leaning against the drawers. He knew the effect he was having on Mia just by looking at the slight flush on her face.

"Just go away," she whispered before lying back down and covering herself with the blankets turning away from Steve.

Steve grabbed his clothes and stomped out of the room heading to the bathroom down the hall leaving Mia to her own thoughts.

* * *

The following morning, Mia came downstairs dressed in denim shorts and light yellow plaid shirt with its sleeves rolled up. She walked into the kitchen straight to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup completely ignoring Steve who was leaning against the counter in his running clothes drinking from his own mug of coffee.

"Good morning," Steve said after a minute of silence.

Mia walked to the fridge and checked its contents settling for the box of eggs deciding she wanted some scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure you can manage that?" Steve asked pointing to the eggs and the stove. "If you want I'll fix you something to eat."

Mia slammed the cupboard door closed and turned to Steve shooting daggers at him. She was going to tell him she was memory less not brainless but opted for ignoring him.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me?" Steve asked placing his mug in the sink. "We live together, Mia. I'm your husband. You have to talk to me."

Mia continued with her task at hand not bothering to glance at Steve.

"Fine, when you decide to stop acting like a child let me know," Steve said before storming out of the kitchen to head upstairs and shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when Mia was settling down on the dining table to eat her breakfast she heard Steve come down the stairs.

"Mia, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so," he called from the door.

Mia panicked after hearing this. She stood up and rushed to where Steve was standing with the door open. "What?" she said her voice filled with panic. "Where are you going? You can't leave me here alone. What if someone comes or something happens." Mia ran the last few steps towards Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck hanging onto him closely. "Don't go, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry for acting like a child but please don't go."

Steve's heart broke at the panic she heard in Mia's voice. He hugged her back and smoothed her hair as he placed a small kiss on top of her head. "Mia, I'm not leaving because you were ignoring me. I was just going to Danny's house."

"Then I'll go with you," she said still not letting go of him.

"Mia, I can't take you with me. Besides, you won't be alone. Someone will be keeping an eye on the house," Steve said in a soothing voice.

"What, who?" she asked pulling away from Steve.

"There's an officer parked in an unmarked vehicle right outside. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll only be gone for an hour max," he said.

Mia reluctantly nodded and when Steve reassured her one more time that she would be fine he turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hey Danny," Steve said as form of greeting when Danny opened the door. "Where are Mary and Sophie?"

"In the back," he said closing the door after Steve walked in. He turned with his hands in his pockets to face Steve. Danny wasn't sure if Steve was mad at him or not but he would find out. "Steve I want to apologize. I know it might not mean much and quite frankly I don't even know why I'm apologizing."

"Then why are you?" Steve asked.

"I know what you saw and probably thought but I was just trying to give Mia some comfort as a _friend_. That's it," Danny clarified. "She was so confused and trying to assimilate she has a daughter and missed a whole year of her life."

"Is that why she almost kissed you?" he asked sharply.

Danny sighed. Even he didn't know what had crossed Mia's mind in that moment. "I don't know, Steve. Honestly I have no idea why."

Steve clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I know I can trust you Danny," Steve said finally.

"You can trust your wife too," Danny added.

"See that's where the problem is. I knew I was able to trust Mia, _my_ Mia, the young innocent girl I fell in love with more than twenty years ago and ended up marrying. The Mia living with me isn't her and I don't know if she ever will be," Steve said staring anywhere but into Danny's eyes. He didn't want anyone's pity especially from his best friend.

"Come on man, don't say that. Where's the tough I-can-do-anything Super Seal at? You sound like you're giving up already," Danny said waving his hands around. "Give her a chance."

Steve went to sit down on the couch leaning forward with his head resting on his hands. "Yesterday I kissed her and she responded. You have no idea how happy it made to finally be able to touch her without her flinching or pulling away," Steve said feeling his heart fill with joy once more at the memory.

"That's great man, see, it _will_ get better," Danny said sitting next to Steve.

Steve chuckled as he shook his head and leaned back resting his head on the back of the couch looking at the ceiling. "That's what I thought too. I thought that, just for a minute, things were on their way back to the way they used to be. Want to know what she did?" Steve didn't wait for an answer from Danny. "She pushed me away and gave me a good one across the face. I wouldn't be surprised if you were still able to see the hand print."

"Wait, back up a bit. What do you mean she hit you? I thought you said she responded to the kiss," Danny said in confusion looking at Steve.

"Trust me, Danno, I was just as confused, if not more," Steve said. "She remembered something. Mia remembered the day she found out I had left the island and when my father told her I wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"But that was all a big misunderstanding. You told her that right?" Danny asked. When Steve remained silent Steve cast a worried look at his friend. "You did clarify the whole thing, right, Steve?"

"No," Steve said solemnly.

"Why in the world did you not say something?" Danny asked standing up at turning to face down at Steve.

"She didn't let me, alright Danny?" Steve said sitting up and facing up at Danny. "She didn't give me a chance to explain anything. Mia was livid after what she remembered and ended up locking her self in the room." Steve didn't bother telling Danny how he had kicked down the door to get access to his room. He didn't have to know every single detail of his and Mia's personal life.

"You have to talk to her, Steve. You can't let her believe something that isn't true," Danny said.

"I know Danny. I have to figure out a way to get her to listen to me," Steve said remembering the doctor's recommendation that Mia talk to her husband.

Danny hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not to voice his suggestion. After a minute he decided to just go ahead and spit it out. "Listen, if you want, I can talk to her," Danny offered but immediately regretted it the instant the words left his mouth after seeing the look on Steve's face. "You know what, forget I even mentioned it."

Steve knew he wasn't being fair to Danny. Danny had just offered it as a favor to him but Steve couldn't help feeling resentful of Mia having no trouble talking to Danny. Steve sighed as he stood up and faced Danny. "You're right. I think Mia will listen to you," Steve relented. "I'm taking Sophie and Mary home and Savi has been calling me nonstop. How about you and the rest of the gang come over tomorrow for some drinks and steaks? Mia's doctor recommended that she try to do _normal_ things and surround herself with familiar faces."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked not sure if it was a good idea.

"No but I'm following her doctor's orders," Steve said.

"Hey bro, why didn't anyone tell me you were home?" Mary asked as she walked into the house with Sophie on her waist.

"Hey Mary, I just got here," Steve said smiling at Sophie who was spreading her hands for him to get her. "Come here munchkin." Steve took Sophie in his arms and bounced her around for a minute.

"So we're all packed up and ready to go. You have no idea how glad I am to be going home," Mary said, "not that I didn't enjoy your hospitality, Danny, but I need my bed."

"No problem," Danny said smiling. "You know you're welcome back anytime."

"Thanks, plus, I'm dying to see Mia," Mary said.

Steve and Danny exchanged a look before Steve turned to look at Mary. "Just remember that she doesn't know who you are Mary," Steve reminded his sister who had a knack of getting herself into the most awkward situations.

"Gosh, I know brother," Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Momma," Sophie said clapping her hands on her father's cheeks.

"Yes honey, we're going to see momma," Steve said smiling at his daughter and feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after finally being able to tell his daughter they were going to see her mother soon.

Steve and Danny helped put the bags in Steve's truck while Mary strapped Sophie into her car seat. Everything mainly belonged to Sophie since they had brought her various toys to entertain her and her portable crib.

Steve turned to Danny and clasped his hand. "Thanks again, Danny," Steve said.

"No problem," Danny said. "You know, whatever you need, I'm right here."

Steve nodded and then got into the driver's seat. When he made sure everyone was buckled in he drove off.

* * *

Mia was anxious. Steve had been gone for over an hour now and he still wasn't back. He promised he would be back soon and Mia knew she had to trust him even if she was still furious about what she had remembered. She paced back and forth biting her nails praying for him to walk in through that door any second now. Mia walked to the kitchen to try to occupy her self in something when she heard the door open. She rushed to see who it was and allowed herself to finally relax when he spotted Steve walk in but he wasn't alone. He was carrying a little girl and a blonde woman walked in right behind him.

Steve stopped on his tracks when he spotted Mia by the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey, I'm sorry it took a bit longer than expected," Steve said taking in her wary look.

"Oh my god," Steve heard his sister say from behind him. "It's really you."

Before Mia had a chance to utter a word she saw a blonde run to her and engulf her in a big hug.

"Oh my god, it's really you. I can't believe this," Mary said not letting go of Mia. When she finally pulled away, Mary placed her hands on Mia's arms and smiled at her with tears in her eyes. "I know we weren't close before, well you know, before everyone thought you were dead, but I'm so happy for you and for Steve and Sophie. You have no idea how much they missed you."

Mia looked at Steve, who only shrugged a shoulder while he watched the scene smiling the whole time. She turned to look at the woman in front of her unsure of what to do or say. "I'm, well, I'm sorry. I don't remember you," Mia said weakly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Of course, where are my manners? I'm Mary Ann McGarret," Mary said. "Steve's annoying little sister."

Mia looked at Mary and then at Steve trying to find a resemblance but failing to do so.

"I know, I ask myself the same question. How are we related?" Mary said waving a hand in the air. "It's the hair right? I got it from our dad."

"Alright Mary I think that's enough. You don't want to scare her off," Steve said trying to relieve Mia from his sister. He knew how Mary could get when let loose.

"Alright, alright," Mary said raising her hands. "I'm going to put my stuff away."

Mia watched as Mary grabbed a suitcase and dragged it up the stairs. Then, she turned to face the little girl Steve was still holding in his arms. "Is that…" Mia began but trailed off when she felt her throat close.

Steve watched the look on Mia's face as she looked at Sophie. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and couldn't help the ones that formed in his own. "Yeah," he responded his voice coming out raspier than planned. Steve cleared his throat and tried again. "This is Sophie, your daughter, _our _daughter."

Mia placed a hand over her mouth in disbelief. She was a mother to a very beautiful girl. "She's so beautiful," she whispered as she walked closer to where Steve was standing.

"Just like you," Steve said softly. "She looks just like you."

"Really, you think so?" Mia asked reaching a hand to touch her daughter's hair but pulling it away when the little girl hid her face in the crook of Steve's neck.

"Hey, Sophie, I thought you wanted to see your mommy?" Steve said trying to get Sophie to lift her head. "Look, mommy is right there."

Sophie slowly lifted her head and looked at Steve. "Mo-mmy," Sophie said testing the sound of the word in her lips. "Mo-mmy."

"That's right honey," Steve said nodding. He turned her so she was with her back against his chest and facing Mia. "That beautiful lady right there is your mommy."

Sophie began kicking her legs playfully and clapping her hands in joy as if making a big discovery. "Momma," she said in her angelic voice. Then she stretched her hands for Mia. "Momma!"

Mia felt the tears running down her face but she didn't care. She let out a choked laugh filled with so much joy after hearing Sophie call her '_momma_'. Mia stretched her arms and brought Sophie to her hugging her close to her trying to reassure herself that it was real. "Hey sweetie," Mia managed to say in a broken voice.

"Momma," Sophie continued to chant as she pulled back to look into Mia's eyes, a reflection of her own.

"That's right sweetie," Mia said. "Look at you, you're so grown up."

Sophie looked at Mia with pure wonder.

Mia grabbed one of Sophie's chunky hands and brought it to her lips kissing it and then placing it various kisses all over her face causing Sophie to giggle. "Thank you, Steve," Mia whispered looking into his eyes.

* * *

Steve had been watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. He felt a few tears free themselves but he wiped them away right away. When Mia thanked him all he could manage was a small nod in acknowledgement. Steve decided to leave them alone for a while so they could share some alone mother/daughter time. He grabbed the rest of the stuff they had brought, leaving a few toys behind for Sophie, and took them upstairs.

* * *

At night, after Mary had told Steve she was going out, he walked upstairs to find Mia standing by Sophie's crib, who had fallen asleep over an hour ago, just watching her sleep. "Mia, how about we call it a night?" Steve said standing by the door.

Mia shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay here for a bit longer," she said. "I want to memorize every single aspect of her."

Steve understood where Mia was coming from. "Alright but don't stay up all night, okay? You need to rest and tomorrow we will have people over."

That got Mia's attention and she quickly looked over at Steve. "Who?" she asked wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

Steve motioned for Mia to follow him out to the hall so they wouldn't wake up Sophie. When they were in the hallway he said, "I invited the rest of the team I work with over for some drinks and steaks. They're dying to see you and so is Savannah, your childhood best friend."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mia said dreading the presence of more strangers in the house.

"Your doctor seems to think otherwise," Steve pointed out. "Maybe seeing more familiar faces will help."

"I don't know," Mia said looking away.

"Well I already invited everyone and they're excited to see you so you're going to have to face them," Steve said.

Mia nodded her head knowing she had no alternative. She turned to walk back into the nursery when Steve stopped her.

"Mia we have a pending conversation," he said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Steve hoped that Mia would listen to him this time and he gave it a shot.

Mia shrugged his hand off and turned to face him. "I am grateful that you brought Sophie, Steve, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you. I don't want to talk about it," Mia said with finality and then continued to walk into Sophie's room.

Steve placed a hand on his waist while he ran the other one over his face in frustration. He took a deep breath and then let it out trying to control his temper. Steve knew the old Mia could be stubborn but this knew Mia was far more than he could imagine.

* * *

Mia knew everyone was already in the backyard waiting for her to make an appearance. Mary had taken Sophie downstairs twenty minutes ago and Mia was still fretting in her room. She had opted for a long pink summer dress and a sideways braid. Mia wanted to look presentable for the people who were waiting to see her even if they already knew her. She continued to pace around the room trying to make up her mind and walk downstairs when Steve walked into the room.

"Mia everyone is already here," Steve said watching her pace anxiously. He noticed how pale and nervous she looked right away. "Are you alright?"

"I can't do this," she said apprehensively stopping in the middle of the room and facing Steve. "I don't know these people and I know I won't remember any of them. I can't see the disappointment in their faces when they realize I don't recognize them."

Steve walked towards Mia effectively blocking her path and placing both hands on her upper arms to halt her movements. "Relax Mia. They know you don't remember them and they don't care. All they want to do is see you with their own eyes."

Mia was uncertain and her eyes showed it.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you feel like it's too much you let me know and I'll send everyone home right away," Steve offered. "Just give them a chance to see you, that's all I'm asking."

Mia looked into Steve's eyes and immediately knew he was being honest. "Fine," she said finally walking around Steve towards the door.

* * *

Mia wasn't expecting the reaction she received from everyone. She was passed around so many people hugging her and tearing up over the reality of her being in the flesh. Everything passed in a blur and she was feeling overwhelmed. There was Chin, and then Chin's cousin Kono, someone named Jake who was married to her childhood best friend Savannah. This last person, Savannah, was fully crying still in shock that Mia was alive.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm so crazy weirdo but I just can't believe it's really you," Savi said looking at Mia as she wiped her tears away. "We were so close and I really hope you let me into your life once more."

Mia gave her a small smile not really knowing what to say. She took in everyone and said, "Thank you for coming and all I ask is for you to bear with me."

Everyone raised their drinks in salute acknowledging what she had said. They proceeded to sit down and eat while everyone exchanged stories involving Mia at one point. Jake and Savi talked about their time during high school with Steve pitching in here and there causing Mia to laugh at some of the absurd stories she was hearing. Then Chin and Kono talked about her time with the Five-0 Task Force. She remembered Steve briefly telling her she used to work for the FBI but he never went into detail nor did her mention her working for Five-0. Mia would have to ask him about it later.

"I'm telling you, you were badass," Kono said laughing at the memory of several cases she got to work with Mia and how she was able to handle herself pretty well. "I was very positive you could take all three of them on your own." Kono motioned to the men on the team.

Mia smiled as she looked around the table and spotted Danny in the distance talking to someone on the phone. Mia didn't know she had been staring in Danny's direction for a while until she heard Savannah whisper in her ear.

"What's so interesting over there," she said in a whisper while everyone else was deep in conversation.

Mia jumped slightly and turned to face Savannah. "Nothing," she said giving her a reassuring smile. Mia turned one more time to where Danny was by the sand. She turned to face Savi and asked in a whisper, "Does Danny have a girlfriend?"

Savi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Last I heard he was going out with someone named Gabby," Savi said. She looked strangely at Mia. "Why?"

Mia shrugged a shoulder. "Just asking," she said. "I'll be right back." Mia excused herself from the rest on the table and then walked in Danny's direction right when he was ending his call.

* * *

"Hey, Danny," she said.

Danny looked up and saw Mia walking towards him. "Hey Mia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there with your guests?" he asked motioning with his head to where everyone was gathered.

"You're my guest too," she said simply. "I was just checking if everything was alright." Mia motioned to the cell phone on Danny's hand.

"Oh, this," he said waving his cell phone. "Yeah, everything is alright. I was just talking to a friend."

"You mean your girlfriend," Mia said wanting to find out if he really had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, my girlfriend, it's just weird because I haven't been with anyone since my divorce. Gabby, that's her name, is the first one since then," Danny said smiling at Mia.

"Gabby," Mia repeated the name in her lips. "Does your daughter get along with her?"

"Grace loves her," Danny said. "And Gabby is great with Grace so no problem there."

Mia folded her arms in front of her and nodded. "That's good," Mia said forcing a smile on her lips. She didn't understand why it bothered her to hear that Danny was with someone. She should be happy he was finally seeing someone after being divorced for so long. "Well come on let's go back to the _'party'._"

"Hey Mia, before you go, there's something I want to talk to you about," Danny said. "It's about Steve."

"What about Steve?" Mia asked.

"Well it's really about what you remembered the other day," Danny said. "Your remembered finding out you were pregnant and Steve not wanting to know anything about it."

Mia clenched her jaw tightly after hearing Danny already knew, probably Steve told him yesterday. "Look Danny, I don't want to talk about Steve with you nor do I want you to defend him. I know he's your friend but you said I was your friend too. So for the sake of our friendship, don't get involved," Mia said in a serious tone before walking away leaving Danny standing there.

* * *

Savi had watched the whole thing and found it strange. She turned to look for Steve and spotted him by the grill staring in the same direction. Savi stood up and walk to stand besides Steve. "From the look on your face I see you're not okay with Mia being friendly to Danny."

"I trust Danny," Steve said returning his attention to the grill.

"And Mia, do you trust Mia?" Savi asked looking intently at Steve.

Steve looked at Savannah and that was all she needed to know. The look on his face spoke a thousand words.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Next Chapter we will see Steve going back to work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! In the following chapter I picked up from Episode 3.18 where the team sends Catherine undercover. Since Catherine is no longer a part of my story and I don't have any plans on bringing her back I used Kono. I know what they said that she might be recognized but let's just pretend she doesn't, okay? Remember, it's a fan fiction and I am allowed to use my own imagination. I also noticed on previous chapters some words get cut out when i publish the chapter. I don't know if it's an issue with the site or when I copy and paste it onto the site. I'll have to look into that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Steve had been back at work for a month now and the situation with Mia at home wasn't getting any better. Not only was he living with three women, well two women and a one-year old, but his mother had also decided to just pop in last night unannounced causing Mia to shut down completely.

Steve did not understand Mia's reaction towards his mother. They had been so close once and now Mia refused to even be in the same room as her. Then to top it off, she had another nightmare last night as well but when he asked her about it she closed off and this morning she barely acknowledged him. Mia seemed to be doing very well with Sophie; there was no problem there or with Mary. They seemed to get along just fine. Savannah had tried showing Mia around the island when Steve was at work and Steve really appreciated that. He hoped that if Mia didn't open up to him she would at least open up with her best friend.

Today Mia had another doctor's appointment but she refused to have him accompany her so instead he sent the guard that was keeping an eye on the house with her. Steve had decided that Mia be accompanied by him whenever she stepped foot outside the house. He wasn't only worried about her safety but now that she would have Sophie with her his worry doubled.

Sitting in his office going through everything they had on the hospital explosion and Mia's whereabouts in the middle of nowhere, Steve had no doubt WoFat was involved but he needed solid proof and the bomb wasn't enough to tie him to it. He was staring at pictures of the cabin Mia had been kept for an unknown amount of time when Danny walked into his office.

"Hey, we just got a case," Danny said standing in front of his desk.

Steve nodded standing up right away as he closed all the open files.

"Find anything we might have missed?" Danny asked referring to the files on Steve's desk.

"No, nothing," Steve said looking at Danny as he walked around his desk towards the door.

"We'll get something eventually," Danny said in a form that sounding like a promise as he followed Steve. "Whoever had Mia already knows by now she's back home and they haven't made a move."

"That's what I'm worried about Danny. Everything is so strange and I don't understand why no one has done or tried anything," Steve responded. "I feel like they're waiting for us to get comfortable for them to get their move in."

"We won't let that happen, Steve. We'll be ready before them," Danny said.

"I really hope so, Danny," Steve said. "I just want my family back."

* * *

Later that day while the team was preparing Kono to go undercover Danny got a text. He got his cell phone out of his pocket to read it.

_Meet me the coffee place down the street from HQ_

Danny sighed. He hated doing this but it must have been important for her to text him in the middle of a work day. He hesitated for a second before replying.

_I'll be there in 10_

When Danny looked up, he found the team looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked not really looking into anyone's eyes.

"You alright brah?" Chin asked.

"Umm, yeah, everything's fine," Danny said giving him a forced smile.

"Who was that, Danno?" Steve asked filled with curiosity.

"Who?" Danny asked looking at Steve having forgotten for a moment what they were talking about.

Steve raised his eyebrows and motioned with his head to Danny's left hand where he was holding his cell phone.

"Oh, this," Danny said laughing it off as he waved his cell in the air. "Gabby, she has something important to tell me and it can't be on the phone so if we're all set here I'll be back in an hour tops."

The whole team stared after Danny with their mouths hanging open. Kono was the first to break the silence.

"When did _Detective_ Danny Williams become such a horrible liar?" Kono asked looking at the remaining two men.

"I don't know but we'll ask him about it later," Steve said dismissing Danny's weird behavior for the moment so they could focus on the case. "Right now let's get you into the Diamond Dolls team."

* * *

Mia was sitting in a table tucked in a corner at the back of the café sipping from her cappuccino when she saw him walk in. She saw him look around for her and finally spotted her when Mia waved a hand to get his attention.

"Mia, we have to stop this right now," Danny said as he slid into the booth looking around to make sure he hadn't been followed by one of his teammates or better yet, by Steve.

"Doing what?" Mia asked putting her mug down and scrunched her eyes in confusion.

"_This_," he said pointedly. "Meeting like this, behind Steve's back. It's not right."

"We're not doing anything wrong, Danny," Mia said softly as she placed a hand on top of Danny's. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

Danny shook his head no as he gently slid his hand away from Mia's. "No I don't want anything to eat or drink, thank you. I want you to stop calling me or texting me asking me to meet you behind your husband's back. Do you have any idea what position you're putting me in? If Steve finds out about this he's going to cut my head off," Danny said his tone bordering on desperation. "Really Mia, you're like one of my little sisters and I want to be there for you as a brother or friend but you're putting me in one of the most uncomfortable situations I've ever been. Steve is like a brother to me and I feel like I'm betraying him when I know I'm not doing anything wrong."

"There's no reason for you to feel that way, Danny. As you said so yourself, I'm like a _sister_ to you so I am sure Steve understands my need to talk to my _brother_," Mia said standoffishly not understanding why it bothered her to hear Danny refer to her as a sister. "So we are not doing anything wrong."

"Did you forget you almost kissed me out of the blue that one time while I tried to offer my support? Or how about the fact that your _husband_ saw everything, did you forget that to?" Danny reminded Ma. "Steve already has too many trust issues, Mia. We can't give him any more than he needs and yes we might not be doing anything wrong but seeing each other without Steve knowing is not right either."

"I just, I feel like Steve wouldn't understand, _doesn't_ understand the situation I am in," Mia said all her energy deflating. "He wants me to be someone I am not or at least someone I don't remember. I want my old life back. I want to be able to remember who I was, who I fell in love with, and do things I used to do, like go to work."

"How can he understand if you don't talk to him?" Danny pointed out. "You haven't given him the chance to understand how you feel."

Mia looked at her hands as Danny spoke. "He lied to me," Mia whispered. "He never wanted to be a part of my first baby's life." Mia brought her gaze up to meet Danny's. "Tell me, Danny, how did I marry someone who wasn't there the first time around?"

Danny sighed as he placed both hands on top of Mia's. "Steve didn't lie to you Mia. He didn't know about the baby."

"How can you be so certain? You weren't there all those years ago," Mia said pulling her hands away from Danny.

"How can _you_ be the certain one when just a month ago you woke up not even knowing what your name was?" Danny countered back. "You were the one who told Steve about the first baby. He had no idea because his father never told him. John lied to Steve, Mia, to both of you. He never got around calling Steve and telling him about the baby."

Mia leaned into the table, confusion written all over her pale face. "What? That's not possible," she said shaking her head. "He told me those were Steve's exact words."

It was Danny's turn to shake his head. "No, Mia, Steve never knew anything until you came back to Hawaii. You hated him for something he had no idea about and he didn't stop until you finally revealed why the hatred."

"Why would his father do something so cruel like that?" Mia asked. "He kept his son from knowing something he had every right to know."

"We don't know, Mia," Danny said leaning back on his seat. "No one knows what his reasons were."

Mia placed her elbows on the table as she rested her head on the palms of her hands. "I don't get it," Mia said softly.

"Mia, you really need to talk to Steve. He's barely hanging on. Everyone can see it even though he's doing everything he can to hide it," Danny said.

Mia shook her head in her hands. "I can't," she whispered feeling the tears well in her eyes. "I can't. I'm just as bad as his father. I lied to him."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked leaning in closer to hear well.

Mia dropped her hands and she looked at Danny. "I kept something important about his mother from him," Mia confessed.

"What?" Danny asked already dreading where this was going.

"Last night, his mother stopped by unannounced. I didn't know who she was but I found myself feeling uncomfortable around her, like if I couldn't trust her," Mia explained. "Then while I was asleep I had another nightmare. Actually, it wasn't really a nightmare but that's what I made Steve believe. I had another flashback."

"Okay," Danny said getting ready to bolt out of there, "I think this is something you should be telling Steve, not me."

"No, Danny wait, please," Mia said as she grabbed Danny's hand to prevent him from leaving. "Please, Danny, I really need to talk about this."

Danny dropped back onto the booth and glared at Mia. "I am not your husband Mia, Steve is. He's the one who should be listening to this, not me."

"You're my friend Danny and right now that's what I need, a friend who will listen to me," Mia said.

"Do you have any idea how Steve wishes every single damn day that you remember something, anything? And when you do remember something, you keep it from him? How do you think that will make him feel, huh? Tell me Mia," Danny said beginning to lose his patience. He loved Mia, she was like a sister to him, but Steve was his brother and he owed him so much.

"His mother was being followed by someone named Mangosta, someone very dangerous from an old case she had. Doris made me promise I would never say anything about it to Steve," Mia blurted out. "The images are out of order I think. I remember seeing her attacking someone and then I and someone else came in to stop her. I don't remember who that other person was but I threatened to arrest Doris if she didn't stop. Later, outside Steve's house she made me promise I wouldn't say anything."

Danny was shocked by what Mia had just revealed. "Steve has to know this, Mia."

Mia shook her head. "No, no, he can't know," Mia said rapidly. "He'll hate me forever, more than he already does."

"Steve doesn't hate you, Mia. Yes he'll be pissed but he'll be gladder that you're starting to remember more things and if you tell him he'll be prepared if someone comes after Doris," Danny said. "If you don't tell Steve I will. It's your choice Mia."

Mia was outraged. "You're threatening me?" she asked furiously.

"Take it however you want Mia but I'm telling you, I will not keep something this important from Steve," Danny said decisively.

"I can't believe you. I told you this because I trusted you," Mia said standing up ready to leave.

Danny stood up as well. "I told you I didn't want to know any of this Mia. I warned you to talk to Steve but you wouldn't have any of that. Now it's either you who tells him or I will."

"Get out of my way," Mia said pushing Danny aside to walk past him.

* * *

Danny stood there watching Mia leave with her guard right behind her. He hated the situation Mia had put him in but Danny knew this was something Steve should know. Deciding to give her a few days to talk to Steve, Danny walked back to HQ feeling guiltier with each step he took towards the office.

* * *

While Steve was at work he got an important call from the hospital so he left Chin in charge and rushed out right when Danny was returning.

"Hey where's the fire?" Danny called after Steve but it was too late because Steve disappeared around the corner. He turned to look at Chin who was working on the computer table. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, I think it was about his mother," Chin said looking up at Danny.

"Is she alright?" Danny said becoming alert after what he had learned not so long ago from Mia.

Chin shrugged. "I think so."

* * *

Steve walked into the room his mother was sitting in and immediately relaxed when he saw she was alright. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Doris said nonchalantly. "A break-in at the house. I had it all under control but somehow he got the upper hand and knocked me out."

"You're telling me a burglar did this to you?" Steve asked and fully believing his mother.

"Yeah," Doris said simply.

Steve didn't bother saying anything else knowing all he would hear were more lies coming out of his mother.

* * *

Mia walked into her home two hours after meeting with Danny. After she stormed out of the coffee shop Mia decided to walk around the island and just breathe in fresh air. Danny had explained what happened all those years ago and how Steve didn't know anything and now Mia felt like crap after what she had remembered. Steve was telling her the truth the whole time while she kept something very important about his mother from him. She walked into the house and stopped when she spotted Mary Ann and Doris with Sophie on her lap sitting in the living room.

"Hi Mia," Doris greeted when she spotted Mia right away.

Mia took in the bruises on Doris' face. "What happened to you?" she asked walking into the living room. "Are you okay?"

Doris smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it," Doris said waving it off as if it wasn't anything important.

Mia nodded unconvinced. She looked at Mary who only shrugged a shoulder apparently not knowing what was going on either. "Okay," Mia said nodding as she bent down to kiss Sophie and then straightening to walk towards the kitchen.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Mary said to Mia's retreating back.

Mia turned to face Mary and smiled at her. "Same as usual," she said shrugging before continuing to the kitchen.

Mia was drinking water when she felt another presence in the kitchen. She turned to find Doris standing by the entrance looking at her, more like studying her.

"I guess now I understand how my kids felt when they saw me alive," Doris said walking closer. "Well sort of. You didn't fake your own death like I did. You were taken away from your family against your own will."

"You faked your own death?" Mia asked incredulously putting the glass down on the island.

"It's a long story and I see Steve hasn't told you about it," Doris said. "Maybe we should just let him be the one to tell you." Doris walked towards the cupboard to grab a cup.

Mia followed Doris with her eyes turning when Doris walked behind her to reach into the cupboard. "Then can _you_ explain to me why you don't want Steve to know about Mangosta?"

Doris froze with her hand in mid air. She turned slowly around to look at Mia. "Mangosta?" she asked.

Mia nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know who that is," Doris said feigning ignorance.

"I may be suffering from memory loss but I'm not stupid," Mia said in annoyance. "I remembered perfectly well the moment I walked into the abandoned building to find you beating up a man and then when you made me promise I wouldn't say anything to Steve. Tell me Doris, I risked my life and my child's life to protect you from a highly dangerous criminal. Why doesn't Steve know any of this?"

Doris walked closer to Mia and peered down at her. "You know Mia, for someone who claims to not remember anything you're doing a fine job at describing every single moment."

Mia was taken aback. "Are you implying that I'm faking the whole thing?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Are you?" Doris countered back.

"I see what you're trying to do here and it's not going to work, Doris. As you said before, _you_ faked your own death while_ I_ was taken against my own will so don't try to turn this on me and derail me from the main issue," Mia said not letting Doris take the upper hand. "I risked my unborn child's life at the time to protect you from a criminal who was after you. So tell me Doris, why doesn't Steve know about Mangosta?"

"What did you just say?"

Mia and Doris jumped as they turned to face a very angry looking Steve standing just inside the kitchen. Neither of them had heard the door open or sensed anyone else with them in the kitchen. Mia's eyes widen in astonishment at seeing Steve there. "Steve, I –"

"Someone was after _my_ mother and you _kept_ it from me," Steve said in a low but menacing tone as he got in Mia's face. "But that's not all; you _risked_ our unborn child's life?"

"Steve, I can explain," Doris said interrupting Steve and trying to help out Mia.

Steve raised a finger to stop his mother. Without taking his eyes off Mia he said to his mother, "I want you to get out."

"Steve, Mia was –"

"I said get out!" Steve shouted turning to face his mother causing both Mia and Doris to jump.

"Now you listen to me –"

Steve grabbed Doris from the arm and walked her towards the door. "You and I will talk later but right now I need to talk to _my wife_." Steve practically closed the door in Doris' face before turning around to look at a shocked Mary Ann holding a sleeping Sophie in her arms. "Mary, I need you to take Sophie upstairs and stay there with her while I have a chat with my wife."

Mary didn't have to be told twice. She had never seen Steve this angry in her entire life so she quickly disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Steve saw Mia walk back into the kitchen and he quickly followed behind her. He saw she was going to walk outside and he quickly stopped her as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Not so fast," he said.

"Steve –"

"Don't, just don't," Steve said. "I can't believe you Mia. You swore to me there would be no more lies or secrets between us right before we got married. You _swore_ to me!"

Mia flinched at Steve's loud tone. She was terrified of the man standing in front of her. He was so angry she could see his veins popping out and the color in his neck and face a deep red.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to my mother or to you? You could both be dead! Why didn't you tell me anything?" Steve demanded answers as he paced the small open space in the kitchen.

"I don't know," Mia said in a small voice.

Steve stopped. "What? What did you say? You're going to have to speak up," Steve ordered getting closer to Mia, invading her personal space. "I trusted you Mia and I warned you I didn't know if I would be able to take anymore lies."

"I'm sorry Steve," Mia said crying. "I don't know why I did what I did. All I remembered was that, walking into the abandoned building to find your mother torturing a man. I don't know why I agreed to any of it and I'm sorry!" Mia began to run away from Steve but he held on to her.

"You're sorry? You're Sorry!" Steve shouted. "My mother got attacked today by someone that might be tied to her past, possibly this Mangosta guy you two were talking about, and you knew all along!"

"What else do you want me to say? I don't remember anything else!" Mia shouted as the tears continued to fall freely down her face. "I'm sorry I don't remember anything but I didn't ask for any of this!"

"And I did?" Steve asked loudly as he let go of Mia and turned around. "I asked to marry someone only to have her ripped away from me and then returned without a memory of who she is? Stop using your memory loss as an excuse for everything!"

"I'm not using that as an excuse and you know it. If I could remember everything you know I would tell you," Mia said.

"Would you?" he countered back. "Or would you have waited for me to find out like this so you could come clean? I can't believe I married a liar because that's all you've done all along Mia, lie, lie, and lie again."

"That's not fair," Mia said trying to defend her self from a situation that was out of her control.

"No, you want to know what's not fair," Steve asked. "This, this whole situation is not fair. The fact that you can't remember anything about your life or who I am, that's not fair."

"What do you want me to do Steve? I can't do anything! This is who I am now and you have to get used to it. There is not guarantee I will ever fully recover my memories and you know that! So if you can't take it then you better speak up now," Mia shouted at Steve.

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked in a low voice not fully understanding the meaning of Mia's words.

Mia took a deep breath and looked Steve in the eye. "Exactly what I said, Steve, if you can't take any more of this then maybe it's time you start considering a possible divorce."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No words. I know I'm late, really late, but here's the next update. I hope people are still reading. I had to cut this chapter at the end because it was getting too long. Read and tell me what you think. I PROMISE many of you will LOVE the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter 7**

_Divorce_

The word sounded very foreign to Steve, like something he had never heard of before. The thought had never crossed Steve's head before, not even now. He had never thought about divorcing Mia and the fact that _she_ had even brought it up hurt. Steve felt like he had been punched in the stomach and all the air had left his body.

He looked at Mia like he didn't know who she was. In fact, he didn't recognize the woman in front of him. If Mia, _his_ Mia, were standing in front of him having this same argument, he would bet his life on it that she would _never_ even think about a divorce. The Mia he knew would fight tooth and nail to work the problem out and never take the easy way out.

"Steve?" Mia asked softly watching as he lost the color from his face. He was really pale and she became worried.

"The fact that you would even _think_ about a _divorce_ befuddles me," Steve said in a toneless voice. "I just, I can't do this right now." Steve walked out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving Mia behind standing in the middle of the kitchen alone.

* * *

Mia dropped to the floor and brought her legs close to her resting her chin on her knees as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She knew she was hurting Steve even before she had uttered the words out but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Mia was feeling confused and angry at herself and at everyone around her.

Mia knew she had crossed the line mentioning the divorce. It had slipped from her lips without thinking about it but she had suddenly felt cornered by Steve. She couldn't control the memories that came back and the ones that didn't. Steve wanted her to have her memory back and she knew how difficult it must bee for him but she didn't know what to do. Mia didn't know why she had kept Doris' secret in the first place. She looked up from where she was sitting on the kitchen floor when she felt another presence and saw Mary standing in the doorway.

"You heard everything," Mia stated not bothering to ask knowing their voices had escalated at one point.

"He'll come around, don't worry," Mary said walking into the kitchen and offering Mia a hand so she could get to her feet. "I know how he is about his trust issues but he can't blame you for everything. Mom must have put you in a difficult situation and knowing how close you two were, well I can't blame you either."

"We were close, Doris and me?" Mia asked confused. How could someone be close to a person that made you feel uncomfortable?

Mary nodded. "You were like a second daughter to her and according to Steve you also saw her as the mother your own never was. When Steve visited me after dad sent us to the mainland he would talk a lot about mom and obviously you," Mary said. She looked and Mia and noticed she didn't understand. "When my mother 'died' our father sent us away to the mainland for our 'security' and I guess your relationship with Steve ended. He always wondered why you never tried contacting him but I guess you two figured that one out when you came back to the island. Look I don't know much about your relationship with my brother but there is one thing I do know and I am sure even a blind man can see. Steve loves you. He might not show it much lately with everything that you're going through but he does love you. Don't give up on hi just yet." Mary gave Mia a hug and returned to her room leaving Mia to her own thoughts.

* * *

Mia wanted to wait up for Steve to try and have a normal conversation without ending up in a fight but she didn't know if Steve would come back or even where he went. Talking to Mary had not helped much. Mary had just left her more confused than ever. She needed to talk to someone. As she paced the living room thinking of who to call she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the first person to cross her mind.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Danny? It's me, Mia," Mia whispered as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around.

"I know Mia, it's called caller id," Danny replied.

"Right, listen Danny; I need to talk to you. Can you meet me down the street please?" Mia said keeping her voice down.

"Why are you whispering and where's Steve? Why don't you talk to him?" Danny asked dreading where this call was going.

"He left. We got into an argument and he left. I don't know where he is. I really need to talk to you Danny, please?" Mia insisted.

Danny sighed as he debated whether to go or not. He had already told Mia he did not want to meet like this again but she really sounded desperate. Danny checked his watch and saw that it was getting late. "I'll meet you on the opposite side of the street. I don't want Steve to see me when he comes back."

"Thank you, Danny, really. I'll see you in a bit," Mia whispered before ending the call.

Mia knew if she went out through the front door the guard would spot her right away and follow her. The only way she could leave the house was through the back. She just hoped the guard wasn't doing his routine check at the moment. Mia checked through the window and saw that the guard was walking around the front yard. She hurried to the back door and quietly opened just enough to step outside. Then she proceeded to run down to the beach and hurry to where Danny said he would meet her.

* * *

Danny pulled up the corner where he spotted Mia standing. He unlocked the door so she could get in and she did so right away.

"Thank you for coming Danny," she said giving him a small smile.

"Don't make me regret this Mia. I already feel guilty enough when I know I haven't don't anything wrong," Danny said staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," Mia whispered dropping her gaze to her lap.

There was a moment of silence where neither knew what to say until Danny couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his spot and faced Mia. "What's going on?"

Mia stared straight ahead into the darkness as she spoke. "I asked Steve for a divorce," she said.

Danny's eyes widened in shock at the news he had just heard. "What!" he asked incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"He cornered me! He overheard me when I was talking to Doris about what I remembered and he got angry and then he basically kicked his mother out of the house. Then we started arguing and it just slipped," Mia argued looking at Danny and becoming agitated as she rehashed what happened between Steve and her.

"Did you mean it?" Danny asked in a more normal tone.

Mia remained silent as she looked away for a minute and then returned her gaze to Danny. "I don't know," she said honestly.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't know?" he asked in a whisper. "Come on Mia, you love Steve. You two were meant to be together. You can't do this to Steve or to yourself."

"That's the thing, Danny, the old me loved him. I'm not the same person anymore and I don't know if I'll ever be again. I don't know if I want to go through the whole process again," she said, her voice full of anguish. "He's been nothing but great, very supportive even though I know it's killing him not to have the old Mia he fell in love with. Why would he want to make me fall in love with him again? Why would he waste his time doing that?"

"That's exactly what you should be asking _him_, Mia, not me. I can't give you the answers you're looking for. All I can tell you is Steve loves you so damn much, Mia. Just think about it first, really through. Think about the day he kissed you. How did that make you feel? Forget about what you remembered and just focus on how you felt the moment he kissed you but please don't make any final decisions just yet." Danny looked at his watch and then at Mia. "I think you should start heading home. It's getting late and Steve might be worried by now."

Mia nodded.

"Just really think about it Mia and talk to Steve. You two really need to sit down and talk," Danny said.

Mia nodded again. "There's just one thing I need to do and I think it's what I really need to help me figure things out," Mia said looking at Danny.

"What's that?" Danny asked softly.

"This," Mia whispered as she leaned in and softly placed her lips on Danny's catching him completely off guard.

Danny was stunned and frozen on the spot. What the hell was going on, he thought. This was Mia, _Mia_! This was his best friend's wife for crying out loud! Danny recovered and pushed Mia away as he quickly got out of the car and paced back and forth furiously.

Mia covered her mouth in shock at what she has just done and what she just realized. She got out of the car and walked to the other side blocking Danny's path. "I'm so sorry Danny," she sobbed as she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

Danny pushed her hands away. "Don't touch me," he said in between clenched teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did the hit to your head really mess you up in the head? How could you? You're my best friend's wife! I never gave you any reasons to think I was interested in that way."

"Danny I just had to do it. I'm sorry!"

Danny stopped and chuckled incredulously. "You just had to do it? You just had to ruin the image I had of you? What is Steve going to say? You think he's just going to accept the fact that you _"just had to do it"_?" Danny was furious with Mia. He knew coming tonight had been a bad idea but once again he didn't listen to his gut. "Why did you even do it?"

"I needed to find out for myself what I felt for you was. I've been so confused. You've been such a great friend to me and I misinterpreted everything. I thought I was feeling something for you but this kiss just proved me wrong. I didn't feel the same things I felt when Steve kissed me and _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before doing what you just did," Danny said before climbing into his car and speeding away.

Mia watched Danny speed away as the tears of guilt continued to fall down. She knew she had messed up big time and the mess she had just made might be irreparable.

* * *

Steve had just walked into the house and turned on the small lamp on the side table when the door opened behind him and Mia rushed in closing the door behind her. He watched her leaning against the door with her face in her hands. "Mia, what's wrong? Where did you go?" he asked despite the anger he still felt.

Mia jumped at hearing Steve's voice. She had been so distracted she did not notice the light was on or that Steve was home. Mia looked at Steve and immediately the guilt came back full force.

Steve walked closer to where Mia was standing but before he could reach out a hand she left running up the stairs and into the room. He watched as she ran not understanding what had her so upset and where she had come from. Steve debated on whether he should go after her or not but quite honestly he was tired of the fighting. He wasn't in the mood for another round with Mia so he walked to the couch after turning off the light and dropped face down. Steve needed to get some rest. He was exhausted but he wasn't sure sleep would come easily after his earlier discussion with Mia.

* * *

Mia was in the kitchen baking cupcakes for Sophie while her daughter sat on her high chair and watched her. Mary had gone out for the day leaving Mia home alone with Sophie while Steve was at work. It had been two days since the argument they had and since what happened with Danny. She had tried calling Danny to apologize but he wasn't answering her calls or replying to her messages. In the last few days Mia had been avoiding Steve. She would get out of bed until Steve left or occupy herself with Sophie to avoid talking to him and at nights she would already be asleep or pretend to be sleeping by the time Steve got home. She knew it was childish and she had to talk to Steve but if they were being honest, Mia had a feeling Steve was avoiding her too.

"What smells so good in here?"

Mia jumped startled by the sudden intrusion causing her to drop the gallon of milk she was in the process if putting away.

"Oh I'm sorry Mia. Here I'll clean it up it was my fault."

Mia looked at the person standing just inside the kitchen and smiled weakly. "It's okay. I got it. I was distracted and didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked but no one answered and the guard outside said you were home so I just let my self in. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking," Mia said as she finished cleaning the floor.

"Want to talk about it?"

Mia looked at the woman offering to talk. Savannah had said they were once best friends and Steve had confirmed it but Mia wasn't sure how much she could really trust this woman.

Savi noticed Mia's hesitation right away and it hurt. There was a time when Mia wouldn't even think twice about talking to her but Savi had to remind herself Mia wasn't the same woman. "I understand your hesitation but you can trust me. Whatever you say to me you can be assured it will stay between us."

Mia thought about this. She really needed to talk to someone about what happened and Mia knew she couldn't tell Steve. He would never forgive her. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I did something I shouldn't have done and I wish I could take it back but I can't. At the time I thought it would help me figure things out, and it did, but I ended up hurting someone I really care about."

Savi wondered what could have Mia troubled but whatever it was, Savi knew it wouldn't be good. "Go on, I'm listening."

Mia looked briefly at Sophie who was playing with her crackers. Then without meeting Savi's eyes she began talking. "A few days ago after an argument with Steve I really needed to talk to someone so I called Danny," Mia paused to take a deep breath. "I kissed Danny."

Savi remained silent as she just looked at Mia who was looking anywhere else but at her. If truth be told, Savi wasn't surprised. She could tell from the day of the cookout that something was going on with Mia regarding Danny. Savi just wasn't sure whether it was just a one sided thing or mutual. Right now, Mia needed a friend and Savi was going to be one. "Are you in love with Danny?"

Mia scrunched up her nose. "No of course not," she replied immediately.

"Then why did you do it?" Savi asked.

"I just wanted to see what this feeling I had inside was," Mia said pointing to her heart. "During my argument with Steve I told him if he didn't want to deal with any of this anymore then maybe it was time we thought about a possible divorce. It slipped before I could even think about it."

"You asked him for the _divorce_?" Savi asked incredulously.

"It was in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it," Mia defended. "I was mad at him for making me feel like I was to blame for everything that has happened."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You got in a fight with Steve that resulted in you putting the divorce option out there then you met up with Danny and kissed him to try and figure out what you felt for him?" Savi summarized. "You say you're not in love with Danny so what exactly did you gain by kissing him?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Mia said as she turned around to check the oven.

""Hey just I'm trying to understand. I'm not judging you or anything like that," Savi said. "What did kissing him prove to you?"

Mia closed the oven door and stood there facing the wall. "He's not Steve," she whispered. Mia turned to face Savi and gave her a tremulous smile. "Danny isn't _Steve_. He doesn't make me feel what Steve does despite our constant arguments and I think I just ruined not only the friendship I had with Danny but his and Steve's as well. I made a big mess out of things and I don't know what to do."

Savi's heart went out for her friend. She could see the trouble clouding her eyes and it broke Savi's heart to see Mia going through so much pain. When was this woman going to get a break? When were Mia and Steve going to finally be able to have a happy life? Savi walked around the island and hugged Mia. "Steve loves you Mia and Danny sees you as one of his sisters. He'll come around eventually. Everything is going to be alright, you just have to keep holding on."

* * *

Danny knew he had to come clean with Steve. It wasn't fair to Steve or to anyone. Danny just feared that what happened would tarnish his friendship with Steve and he hated it but he couldn't keep it inside anymore. Steve deserved the truth and whatever happened Danny would face it head on. It wasn't Danny's fault. He had never led Mia on or anything close to it. All he'd done was be a friend for both Steve and Mia. Danny stopped pacing in his office and finally walked across the hall.

He reached the door but stopped to think it over one more time. Danny turned away from the door running a hand through his hair. He had to do it, he _had_ to. But what was he going to gain? Steve would still stop trusting him and he didn't know what Steve would do with Mia. No, no, he couldn't do it. Mia needed Steve and he would never forgive himself if Steve left Mia for something as insignificant as what had happened. No, he wasn't going to do it.

Danny had just made his final decision and was about to go back into his office when a voice from behind him made him jump.

"You alright Dan?" Steve asked from his door. He had been watching Danny from his own office. Something seemed to be troubling him and Steve was going to find out what it was.

"Jesus you scared me," Danny said startled as he turned to face Steve but avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"You seemed to be awfully jumpy these past couple of days," Steve commented as he leaned on the doorway. "Want to talk about it?"

Danny was stuck. Just when he'd finally made up his mind Steve had to come out of his office. "I umm, well, no, I mean yes but..."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "So which is it going to be, yes or no?" he asked.

Danny sighed and nodded. There was no turning back. The only way Danny was going to be okay with himself was if he told Steve the truth. "Yeah, listen there's something I have to tell you."

Steve nodded and motioned with his head to take it in his office.

Danny followed Steve and closed the door behind him.

"Okay I'm listening," Steve said as he perched on the edge of his desk crossing his arms across his chest.

"Before I say anything I want to be clear that I never initiated anything. I don't even know how or why but I'm really sorry," Danny said as he paced the length of Steve's office.

Steve watched his partner struggle with whatever it was he wanted to say. "Danny just spit it out."

Danny stopped and looked Steve straight in the eye. "Mia and I -" he paused feeling like what he was about to say would change so many things around here.

Steve raised an eyebrow in question. "Mia and you what?"

Danny returned his gaze back to Steve. "Mia and I have been meeting behind your back for a few weeks now."

Steve stood up and uncrossed his arms placing them on his hips. He was about to say something but Danny raised his hands to stop him.

"Let me just finish before you do or say anything," he said waving his hand around. "I don't know why but she, she keeps coming to me to **_talk_**. I've been trying to make her understand that I am not the one she should be talking to that it's you who she has to talk to."

Steve already had his suspicions about Danny's sudden disappearances but this just confirmed it. He didn't know what to say. He felt hurt and angry that Mia would go to someone she didn't even remember, not that she remembered him, but he was her husband and she knew that.

"You're not going to say anything?" Danny asked suspicious of Steve's calmness or lack of emotion. He hated when Steve masked every emotion because it was so hard to read him when he did that.

"What do you want me to say, Dan?" Steve said scratching his right eyebrow.

"I don't know, something, _anything_," Danny demanded.

"Has she made any moves on you?" Steve asked looking Danny straight in the eye.

Danny's mouth went suddenly dry. He swallowed long and hard. "What do you mean?" he choked out in between a nervous laugh.

"You know exactly what I mean Daniel. Has Mia made any moves on you?" Steve asked in low but firm voice.

"Why would she do that? I mean, I've been nothing but a friend to her and to you," Danny said nervously.

"She has hasn't she? I can see right through you Danny. You might think you're just being a friend to her but she doesn't see it that way. I see the way she looks at you when you're in the same room as her. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Mia is attracted to you. Tell me Danny, what did she do?"

Danny sighed and knew he just had to be completely honest. "She kissed me," Danny confessed.

Steve turned away from Danny running a hand over his face before turning towards Danny and taking a swing at him hitting him right on the jaw. Before Danny could recover Steve raised his knee and hit him in the stomach causing Danny to fall to the floor doubled over in pain. Steve was about to swing again but he was immediately pulled away by Chin.

"Hey, brah, chill! What the hell is going on," Chin demanded to know stunned that Steve would attack Danny.

Danny coughed as he tried standing up with Kono's help, holding his stomach with one hand while he wiped away the blood from his now open lip. He looked at Steve who was giving him a death glare. "I'm sorry Steve. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Yeah, well neither did I," Steve said stonily before shrugging Chin off and walking out if the office.

* * *

Chin turned to look at Danny with raised eyebrows. "You told him?" Chin asked referring to what Danny had confided in him just yesterday.

Danny nodded. "I had to." Danny hissed in pain as he tried to walk and Kono immediately offered a hand to help him but Danny didn't want anyone's help. He wanted Steve to understand that it meant nothing and that he wasn't interested in Mia in any way. Danny understood that Steve needed to time to calm down before he would listen to anyone and Danny was willing to wait as long as it took.

* * *

Steve got home well past midnight after leaving the office in a rage. Steve knew none of this was Danny's fault but Steve had about had enough with the whole situation. If Mia wanted to be a free woman to rebuild her life then he would not be the person to stop her even if it undid him. He was not going to sit around to watch her fall in love with his best friend, his _brother_. Mia was the love of his life but if Mia wasn't willing to put the effort in rebuilding their relationship then he was done trying. What was the point when she went behind his back at any chance she got to meet with Danny, talk to him, and kiss him? No, Steve thought, enough was enough.

* * *

Mia woke up the following morning with a headache after crying herself to sleep last night. She didn't know at what time Steve had gotten home or if he had even gotten home at all. Mia went into the restroom and showered hoping to a few minutes under the hot water would help her relax. Then she walked across the hall into Sophie's nursery and saw Mary dressing Sophie and her diaper bag ready as if they were going out.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Mia asked smiling at Sophie who sent her a big toothy smile.

"Steve didn't tell you?" Mary asked.

"Tell me what?" Mia asked confused. "I haven't seen him all day yesterday. In fact, I haven't seen him in a few days."

Mary stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Mary giving her a sympathetic smile. "Sophie and I are going to the zoo," she said.

"What? Is that even safe, you know with everything that happened?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry, you're guard dog is going with us," Mary said smiling.

"But isn't he supposed to be keeping an eye on the house?" Mia asked nervously.

"I'll be home all day so there's no need to worry about that," Steve said from the doorway before entering the room and grabbing Sophie from the crib.

"I didn't know you were home," Mia said watching as he interacted with Sophie. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Look at you honey all dressed up and ready to go," Steve said before placing a small kiss on top of her head and handing her over to Mary. He turned to look at Mia and said, "I haven't seen much of you either but I guess we'll have all day to get sick of each other's presence won't we? I'm going for a swim. Have fun."

Mia watched Steve walk out of the room dressed in his swim trunks. He was being so distant but who could blame him after their last argument. Mia knew she had a lot of apologizing to do and she would start today. She turned her attention back to Mary and Sophie. "Take care and have fun," Mia said as she kissed Sophie's chunky cheek.

"Don't worry; I have it all under control. Isn't that right Sophie?" Mary asked tickly Sophie's tummy causing her to giggle. "Say bye to momma."

"Bye momma," Sophie said waving a chunky hand.

"Bye sweetie," Mia said smiling all the way until the disappeared. Mia took a deep breath before leaving Sophie's nursery and going downstairs to make something for breakfast hoping Steve would be hungry when he came back.

* * *

"Something smells good in here," Mia heard someone from the living room say, a voice she recognized right away. She turned around to see Danny standing just inside the kitchen with his hands in his pockets looking hesitant and with a nasty bruise on his jaw.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Mia asked surprised to even see Danny in the house. "What happened to your face?"

Danny scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say. He had come here to talk to Steve hoping he had used all afternoon yesterday to calm down. Now, Danny wasn't sure if he had made the right decision. "I, umm, came to talk to Steve."

"He's out back swimming," Mia said walking closer to take a better look at Danny's bruise. "Did you get this in one of your cases?" Mia raised a hand to touch the spot where the bruise was but saw Danny flinch and she immediately dropped her hand to her side. She turned to walk back to the stove. "I just made breakfast, care to join us?"

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just go find Steve," Danny said making a move to walk out of the kitchen.

"Danny, wait!" Mia said quickly before Danny could leave. "Can we talk, please?"

Danny turned around slowly to face Mia. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I know but just hear me out please," Mia said. "I just want to apologize for what happened. I know a sorry is not good enough but I really am sorry. I shouldn't have used you to figure things out, things I needed to figure out on my own. I know I ruined the friendship you offered me and you have no idea how much I regret doing what I did."

"I don't think you should be apologizing to me. You need to get your head straight, no pun intended, and make things right with Steve. He needs you just as much as you need him," Danny said softly.

"I want to, I really do. I realized I want to make things right with Steve even if I can never bring back all our memories together but I want to try and build something new. Steve hates me, though. Ever since I mentioned the divorce he's been avoiding me and today he was more distant than ever. I'm afraid I may have ruined the only chance I had," Mia said in a defeated tone.

"Steve would never hate you Mia. That man loves you and he would do anything to help you," Danny said trying to reassure Mia. "You know, when he thought you were dead, no one recognized the man he became. He literally gave up on everything but he realized he had people who needed him so he straightened up his act and slowly started going on about his life even though part of him died the day we all thought you did."

"It's just that I now realize that I want to make it work but I don't know if I can be the wife he expects me to be. What about if, I don't know, he expects me to you know," she said blushing profusely gesturing with her hands.

"To what?" Danny asked not understanding where Mia was going.

"I don't know. What if one day he expects me to satisfy his _needs_," she said in one breath going a crimson color from embarrassment. "He's a man for crying out loud and from what you've told me we were in love so that means that, you know, he expects me to-"

"I'm not expecting you to do anything but get better Mia," she heard Steve say from the kitchen entrance.

Mia and Danny jumped from Steve's sudden appearance and turned to quickly look at him looking none too pleased. In fact he looked downright pissed. Mia swallowed losing her appetite and knew she was in trouble.

"I would appreciate it if next time you want to talk about me or my sex life you talk to _me_," he said in a stern tone and then walked towards the fridge.

"I think I'll leave you two alone so you can talk," Danny whispered rushing to the door with Mia hot on his heels.

* * *

"You can't leave. You can't leave me alone with him when he's all pissed," Mia pleaded grabbing Danny's arm.

"You'll be fine Mia. You two need to really talk and I have nothing to do with that conversation," Danny said giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'll just talk to Steve some other day."

"You suck," she whispered with a pout as she let go of his arm and Danny quickly left. "Wimp," she muttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mia," Steve said from somewhere behind her.

Mia jumped and turned to find Steve leaning on the door frame leading into the kitchen with a glass of water on his hand.

"Can you stop doing that?" she asked as she went to the dining room to pick up the breakfast plates since she was no longer hungry.

"Doing what?" Steve asked feigning ignorance as he followed her from the dining room to the kitchen. "You know Mia, I understand you don't remember squat from your life before the accident and that you're really trying to remember, I do. But what I don't understand is why you keep running to Danny so please enlighten me," Steve said as he placed his empty glass on the island a bit too harshly.

"This is exactly why," Mia snapped throwing the towel on the counter and turning to face Steve. "Look at you. How do you expect me to talk to you when all you do is get mad for everything? You're so intimidating and you make yourself so unapproachable."

"I don't get mad, Mia," he said. "I get frustrated because you seem more at ease with someone you barely knew for a year before you died when I've practically known you all your life. You used to talk to me about everything and anything and now we're two complete strangers living under the same roof."

"That's because we are strangers!" she shouted back. "I don't know you Steve and I don't know if I'll ever remember you."

"Then you can try getting to know me again Mia," he said. "At this point that's all we can do, try."

Mia's eyes swelled with tears. "I want to, I really do, but I'm scared. What if we find that there's just nothing there anymore?" she whispered. "What if I can't be what you want me to be, what you expect me to be?"

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. "Then we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Right now all I need you to do is try. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to Mia and I'm not going to pressure you into anything but please stop talking about me to Danny."

"But he's my only friend," she said.

"That's where you're wrong Mia. You have more friends, all of who are dying to see you get better, especially your best friend Savannah," Steve said.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please? :D Next chapter we'll have 3.20... I'm catching up to the finale!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's finally here! I apologize for the extremely delayed update. I know anything I say will sound as just another excuse but if any of you read my Twitter timeline you'll know what happened. I sincerely hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. I have no idea why but it was a difficult chapter to finish. I wasn't entirely feeling positive of how to approach writing certain parts but after checking and rechecking I am happy with the finish product. Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Warning! Some parts towards the middle/ending might be rated M.**

**Chapter 8**

"It's not the same thing," Mia whispered.

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course it's not the same thing. You grew up with Savannah. You two were practically sisters while Danny was just your coworker, my partner."

"But I don't know her!" Mia said raising her voice as she became once again annoyed.

"You don't know Danny either! You don't want to give anyone the chance to get to know them again."

"That's not true! I want to make this work, I know now that I do, but I can't be your wife in the full sense of the term "wife" and I know you have expectations as a husband," Mia said.

"You think this is about _sex_?" Steve asked filled with incredulity. "If all I wanted out of this was sex I wouldn't even be bothering trying to save this marriage. I can easily go out and pick up the first girl I see but do you see me doing that? No, Mia, you don't and you never will. All I wanted until a day ago was my wife back."

"Well how can I be so certain you're not screwing around? All those times you've come home late. That's if you've even come home," Mia retorted ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Oh no, you know damn well where I am at. I'm working Mia! I'm trying to find the people responsible for everything you've been through so don't even try to make this into something it's not," Steve said in a cold voice as he pointed a finger at her.

"How can I believe you when you don't even tell me anything about it?" Mia shot back.

"It's called trust, Mia. You have to trust me," Steve said.

"Like you trust me?" Mia sneered.

Steve stared at Mia long and hard. Steve had made a decision to let Mia go but if she really wanted to work things out she had to give it her all and make him trust her again. After finding out from Danny that she had kissed him Steve had lost the small amount of trust he still had in her. "You make it very difficult with your actions lately."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to make you doubt me," Mia said filled with confusion.

"Really, are you sure about that Mia?" Steve asked with a chuckle. "How about all those times you've secretly met with Danny behind my back? You think I don't know what's going on? When you try to accuse me of screwing around behind your back you should take a look in the mirror and make sure you're not doing the same thing."

Mia paled noticeably and Steve saw it right away. He shook his head and walked up the stairs to pack his bag. He had finally been given the green light to go back to North Korea after years of negotiations to recover his fallen buddy's, Freddie Hart, body. He knew leaving in a moment where Mia needed him was not the best move but Steve needed to get away. He was suffocating in a house that no longer felt like his safe haven. These few days apart might help him clear his mind and maybe what Mia needed was some space as well.

* * *

Mia walked into her room twenty minutes later to find Steve closing a bag and half dressed in his uniform. "What's going on? You're leaving?" she asked full of worry.

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked up at Mia who was standing by the door he finally fixed. He nodded as he grabbed a dark green t-shirt from the bed and put it on. "I got called to bring back a fallen buddy's body after years of negotiations."

"But you can't go. Why can't they send someone else?" Mia asked walking into the room.

"I have to do this Mia. I promised his family I would bring him back and I am."

"What about me? Us?" Mia replied in a choked voice as she looked from the packed bag on the bed to Steve.

Steve finished buttoning up his uniform before looking into Mia's eyes. "I think this will be good for both of us, some time apart to think things through will help."

"We should talk to my doctor first. What about if this only sets us back?" Mia said as she tried to find any excuse possible to not let Steve go.

"The only person setting us back is you Mia. You need to think about this, us, and see if you're willing to try and make it work despite your memory loss. As for the doctor's opinion I don't think it really matters. If it did you wouldn't have missed your last two appointments would you?" Steve asked giving Mia a pointed look.

Mia was shocked. How did Steve know she had skipped out on her last two appointments?

"Don't look so surprised. I know everything Mia. Despite the fact that you don't want me there I still care and I want to know everything but since you won't talk to me, which I should remind was one of the doctor's recommendations from day one, I have called your doctor to ask about your progress."

"You called my doctor behind my back? What happened to doctor/patient confidentiality?" Mia asked outraged that Steve would do that.

Steve chuckled as he shook his head at the irony of the situation.

"You think this is funny!" Mia asked as she punched Steve on his stomach.

Steve was quick. He immediately sobered and grabbed Mia's wrist. "No Mia. This is not even close to funny but I find it a bit ironic because that's exactly what you've been doing. You're sneaking around behind my back to see Danny. Tell me something Mia, are you screwing around with him? Is he that good that you can't stop seeing him and calling him even when we're in a middle of a case? Huh, tell me!"

Mia wanted to punch Steve so hard but he was holding on tight and when she tried to hit him with her other hand he grabbed that one too. "Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to break free of his strong hold.

"Is that what you want me to do, Mia? You really want me to let you go," he asked looking deeply into her eyes and making it obvious he was referring to their marriage.

Mia stared deeply into Steve's eyes and knew he wasn't referring to the hold he had on her. He was actually referring to them, their marriage. Was this what she really wanted? Did she really want Steve to set her free once and for all?

"What's taking you too long Mia? It's a simple question or are you debating on whether Danny will be good enough for you?" As he said this he let go of Mia's wrists and instantly regretted it when a fist collided with his jaw. Steve was stunned. He never expected Mia to actually punch him. He knew she had a good hand and she had slapped him before but never punched him. Steve placed a hand over the sore spot and looked incredulously at Mia.

"You're an asshole! I've never screwed around with Danny!" Mia shouted feeling hurt and insulted at Steve's accusations.

"But you kissed him and to me that's the same shit! Do you have any idea what you're doing to Danny? To me? To the friendship we've build the last couple of years? He's like my brother! You kissed my best friend, my partner!"

Mia couldn't believe Danny had told him. She knew what she had done was wrong but she had acted on impulse and the moment she did she regretted it. When she felt Danny's lips on hers Mia knew immediately it was wrong, very wrong and she realized the only person she wanted to kiss and to kiss her back was the one standing in front of her.

"That was a mistake and I'm sorry," Mia said in a soft voice.

"A mistake? You think a simple 'sorry it was a mistake' is going to erase what's already done? Do you think I can look at Danny after knowing he kissed my wife? I work with the guy every single damn day and you're sorry?"

"I don't know what to say! I know I shouldn't have done it in the first place," Mia said her voice edging on hysteria.

"Then why did you?"

"It was an impulse. I didn't think I just reacted"

Steve grabbed Mia from her upper arms and brought her to him slamming his lips down on hers and demanding access into her mouth. He kissed her with every ounce of his being and when he felt Mia respond after she recovered from the surprise, Steve pulled back. "How's that for an impulse? I'm sorry I didn't think I just reacted," he said in a mocking tone throwing her own words back in her face. He saw Mia raise her hand but Steve grabbed it. "Not anymore Mia. I'm not your punching bag. If you want to take it out on someone, take it out on the wall or use the punching bag in the garage but you're done using me."

"You're an egotistical son of a bitch. You can't just kiss me like that to prove a point!" Mia shouted at Steve.

"You're my wife! I shouldn't even have to think twice before kissing you or touching you but I have to because every time I try to get close to you, you flinch," Steve argued.

"Because you're always looking at me like you hate me! You hate that I'm not the same woman you fell in love with you and as much as you deny it you know it's true!"

"Fine! Yes I hate the fact that you can't remember me or our marriage! I hate that this whole situation is so screwed up but what I hate the most is that despite everything I still love you and I want to make this marriage work! I hate that I have to be the one to try to make something work when the other person is not even making the most minimal effort! That's what I hate Mia but I could never hate you because I love you so damn much!" Steve said finally admitting how he truly felt.

Mia couldn't hold back no more. She ignored the tears falling from her eyes and threw herself at Steve, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Steve was caught completely off guard. He was waiting for Mia to yell at him or throw things, anything but having her in his arms.

Mia began to frantically undo Steve's buttons and whispering against his lips. "If you really love me then prove it," she whispered in between frantic kisses. "Prove to me that you really love me and still want me."

"Mia, I love you so much but we don't have to do this," Steve whispered against her lips once he recovered from the shock.

_"I know how this all looks cheesy but you know I'm a big romantic at heart and with a little help from Savi I was able to pull it off." Taking a deep breath she looked at Steve in the eyes and said, "I love you Steve and I don't want to wait anymore. If I'm ever going to be with someone for the first time I want that person to be you. I love you and I trust you."_

_Steve was speechless. He had never pressured her into anything and he knew he wanted to be with her too. He just wanted her to be positive._

_He reached for her, held her face in his hands, and whispered to her "I love you Mia but I don't want to pressure you into something you're not completely positive about. I can wait if you want…"_

"I want to, please." Mia pushed Steve backwards towards the bed until the back of his knees collided with the bed causing him to sit and her to sit astride him. Mia removed his top as she placed scattered kisses on his neck and was struggling with the buttons of his pants when he felt a hand stop her. She looked up at Steve's glazed look matching her own so full of desire.

"Mia we can't do this," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Why not? I know you want this. I can feel it," she said as she moved slightly around causing shivers down her spine and Steve to groan.

He placed his hands on her waist to stop her movements. "I want you so much Mia and I've been waiting for this for so long but are you really sure this is what you want?"

Mia nodded as she leaned in to place a small kiss on Steve's lips.

"Once we start this there won't be any going back," Steve said in between hungry kisses.

"I thought this was already started," Mia whispered against his lips.

Steve groaned and lifted Mia as he got up and turned around climbing onto the bed placing her in the middle. He looked intently into her eyes and before he could doubt himself once again he kissed her with ardor, wanting to savor the moment. He trailed kisses down her jaw onto her neck as he felt Mia wrap her legs around him.

Mia groaned at the feelings Steve's touch was doing to her. She felt like she was on fire and the only one who could help her was Steve.

_"Hey," he said, "can we talk?"_

_"Yeah, sure," she said as she went and sat on her desk chair and Steve sat on the chair across from her on the other side of her desk._

_"I want to talk about last night," he said._

_Mia leaned her head against her chair and told Steve as she looked at the ceiling, "I don't want to talk about it Steve. I think everything was pretty much said last night."_

_"Not everything and you know it Mia," he tried reasoning with her. "You still haven't told me how you lost the baby and I'll respect that for now. Sooner or later I'll want to know how it happened. We still need to figure out why my dad did what he did. I want to know, he must have had a good reason for that. Don't you want to know?"_

_"He's dead Steve!" she yelled as she bolted out of her chair, placed her hands on the desk as she leaned in and continued in a slightly raised voice, "We'll never know why he did what he did and honestly I don't think I want to know anymore. It's not going to change the past and it definitely won't bring my baby back."_

_Steve got out of his chair and took the same position Mia was in and leaned in closer as he said in clenched teeth, "I know it won't change anything but I need to know that my father wasn't as cruel as he seemed for what he did. I need to know that he did it for a good enough reason."_

_Mia took a step back and let out a sarcastic laugh, "So this is what it all boils down to, you needing answers. What's wrong Steve, can't accept the fact that the man we all thought of as an honest, admirable, hero turned out to be nothing but a cold hearted bastard?"_

_"Not everyone is like you Mia," he sneered._

_Mia was taken aback by Steve's comment and the tears brimming in her eyes were proof of that. "Yeah, well I've got all you people to thank for that," she said as she got her stuff and made her way out of her office._

_Steve was hot on her heels. He wasn't going to let her have the last word in once more and he was not done talking to her._

_"Mia, we're not done talking," he yelled after her._

_"Yeah well too bad Commander because I am."_

Mia blinked trying to clear her mind and focus but the memories were coming in floods.

_"So whose room is this?" she asked as she walked in and sat on the bed. "It's really comfy," she said as she patted the spot next to her for Steve to join her._

_Steve smiled knowing where Mia was going with this. "Yeah it actually is," he said as he sat next to her and Mia came closer to him. "I know first-hand because this right here is my room, and I bet you already knew that."_

_"Damn and here I thought that maybe this would be the first time I could slip something past you," she whispered against Steve's lips. She didn't let him respond as she pushed Steve down on the bed and straddled him._

_"Mia I don't think we-" he began but was cut off by Mia capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss._

_"You think way too much," she whispered against his ear as she gently bit it causing Steve to shiver in response._

_"The team will be here soon and so will Savi and Jake," he tried reasoning with her but she was having none of that as she kissed his neck, his jaw, and once again captured his lips in another heated kiss._

_"Don't worry, we have time," she said as she sat on his hips and began to undo his belt buckle and purposely moving against his growing erection._

_"Mia you're killing me here," he said as he covered his eyes with one arm._

_"Well then I'll just have to make sure you die a happy man," she said with a wicked smile as Steve removed his arm just in time to see it._

Steve sat up straddling Mia to remove his t-shirt never taking his eyes off her. She looked like an angel laying in the middle of the bed with her hair tussled looking flushed and her lips swollen. He looked back up at her eyes and noticed she seemed in a daze. "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up to quickly remove his boots and pants staying in his boxer briefs.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry please," Mia said raising herself slightly on her elbows.

"Are you sure, you looked like your mind was somewhere else," Steve said after noticing the distracted look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Steve," Mia said as she sat up on her knees and placed a hand around his neck to pull his head down and kiss him.

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He pulled the straps of her summer dress down pushing the dress down until it puddled around her legs. He gently pushed Mia down on the bed and she kicked the dress away leaving both of them in only their underwear. "God you're so beautiful. Even more than I remembered," he said as he took in her naked body from the waist up. "But I think we should get rid of these." In one swift move Steve got rid of Mia's panties leaving her completely naked and exposed.

"Someone needs to stop talking, Mia whispered as she took Steve's hand and pulled him to her.

_"We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Steve McGarret and Mia Summers the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives and the commitment they make today. Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day, eager to be part of the story not yet told."_

_The pastor continued to talk to them about the importance of marriage and what their union today would mean. There were also two readings and then the pastor continued._

_"And now, by the power invested in me by the State of Hawaii, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Family and friends, I present to you Steven and Mia McGarrett," the pastor announced. He turned to Steve and said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Steve turned to face Mia and placed a hand around her neck to bring her face to his and kissed her, earning cheers and applauses from the guests. "I love you," he whispered against her lips._

_"I love you too," she whispered back fighting to hold the tears back but not succeeding as she felt a lone tear trail down her face._

_"Hey, no tears today," Steve said wiping the tear away with his thumb._

_"They're happy tears," she said smiling at him._

He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder while his hands roamed her body seeking body contact as they reached her flat stomach slowly crawling up just beneath her breasts and gently cupping one breast in his hand while his mouth continued its assault on her neck. He bent and took one erect nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it and bit gently on it softly blowing air repeating the process with her other breast.

Mia moaned in response to Steve's gentle assault of her breasts. She felt like she was floating and couldn't find her ground. She raked her nails down Steve's back arching her back in satisfaction wanting to feel Steve closer, urging him on. She wanted Steve and she wanted him now.

"Shh, in time baby, just relax and enjoy it," he whispered against her ear and once again claimed her mouth with his.

"Steve," she hoarsly whispered reaching in between them to try and remove the only barrier between them, his boxer briefs.

Steve sat up on his knees giving Mia a sexy smile as he removed them throwing it on the floor. "Happy?" he smirked grabbing her hands and bringing them over her her head as he bent down to kiss her softly on her lips gently biting down on her lower lip.

Mia wrigggled around until Steve finally let go of her hands and using all her strength she managed to push Steve down onto the mattress while she sat astride him. "I'm done playing around," she whispered huskily as she placed herself at the tip of Steve's arousal and slowly pushed down until he was fully inside her.

Steve moaned in response when he felt Mia's pushing down on top of him. He loved how she swiftly took charge of the situation. He watched her as she pulled her head back and began to rock her body.

_"Steve," she whispered in a voice filled with pain. "Please, whatever happens-" she gasped as another shot of pain engulfed her. When it passed, she continued, "Make, make sure the baby is safe - please Steve - promise me you will save our baby."_

_Steve exchanged a worried look with Danny who had joined him and was standing behind the paramedic. "I promise the baby and you will both be safe. Nothing will happen to either of you."_

_"Promise me, Steve, please, the baby comes first," she begged. "Promise me."_

_Steve was for the first time in his entire life terrified. He didn't want to hear Mia talking like this but he wanted her to try and relax so he nodded and gave her his word. "Alright I promise."_

Mia didn't understand what was happening to her. She was trying to focus on Steve and enjoy the moment but everything was coming back so fast she couldn't stop them nor could she stop what she was doing. It was as if her body had a mind of its own.

Steve felt like he was close and he could feel Mia was too. He opened his eyes and saw her looking intently at him. They got lost in each other's eyes and together they reached their climax.

Mia collapsed on top of Steve exhausted.

Steve didn't know what had just happened but he had to admit that had been by far the best sex he'd ever had not that all those other times with Mia hadn't been great as well. This time it was just different but in a good way, more than good. Steve was about to say something when he felt Mia shaking and then he felt the wetness on his chest making him instantly alert. "Mia, baby, whats wrong?" Steve knew it had been too soon and Mia was probably regretting it. He tried lifting her head to see her face but she just held onto him tighter. "Mia I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Gosh I knew this was too soon," he said dropping his head back onto the pillow as he ran a hand through his hair while he ran the other one up and down her bare back.

Mia shook her head to try to let Steve know she didn't regret what had just happened. She tried to explain using words but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Mia was about to try again but a ringing phone interrupted her. Mia immediately moved away from Steve clutching the sheet tight to her body. She heard him let out a curse as he stood up to answer his ringing cell phone.

Steve already knew who was calling. He was late and the call was most definitely from base wanting to know if he was going to make it or not. Steve answered his phone never taking his eyes away from Mia.

Mia didn't know what had happened. Well she did but she just couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling, overwhelmed would be putting it mildly. All the memories came flooding back as she made love with Steve. It was difficult to explain how or why they decided to come back in that precise moment but they did. Mia wanted to be happy, she really did, but she wished many of those memories were left in the dark, especially the memories when she was kidnapped. She heard Steve end the call and felt the bed dip slightly when he sat on the edge of his side.

"Mia," he said softly to her back. "I have to go now." Steve watched her body tense as he told her he had to leave. "I can't leave without knowing if we're okay."

Mia knew she had to tell Steve what had happened before he left but she couldn't find the words so she simply nodded.

Steve sighed in disappointment when he didn't get a word back from Mia. He stood and began dressing but never took his eyes off Mia's curled body. "Mia, please talk to me or at least look at me."

"I can't," she whispered as more tears fell onto the pillow.

She jumped slightly when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder as he sat on her side of the bed. Mia opened her eyes and saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her with a sad expression. She quickly sat up and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Steve," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Steve tensed the moment he heard Mia's words. He tried to pull her away to look at her face but she held on tighter. "Mia don't do this. Please don't say something you don't mean."

Mia nodded against his shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe but I do. I love you, please believe it."

Steve sighed as he grabbed her hands from behind his neck and pulled her away. "Please don't do this, not now," he whispered. "What just happened was amazing. It really was but I don't want you to feel the need to say something you don't mean just to please me."

Mia opened her mouth to protest but Steve stopped her with a soft kiss.

"I have to go now Mia but I need to know that you'll be okay," Steve said.

"Steve, please, listen to me," Mia pleaded more urgently.

"Mia, I can't, I love you so much but just stop please," Steve said as he stood up and went to grab his bag. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mia watched as Steve checked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything before his gaze landed on her once again.

Steve watched Mia sitting on the bed wrapped in only the sheet with her hair mussed and tears falling down her face. He hated to leave her like this but he was already late and if he didn't go now he wouldn't be able to leave at all. Steve had a promise to keep so he walked to where Mia was sitting and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before walking out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to those that keep reading and reviewing! To those wondering about Peter, Mia's father, he'll be back soon!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Mia walked into the therapist's office feeling overwhelmed. She had called an emergency meeting with her doctor after Steve bad left and she was thankful he agreed to see her the following morning.

"Well Mrs. McGarrett, I am quite surprised you wanted to see me considering you cancelled our last two meetings," the doctor said once Mia had sat down.

"I remembered everything," Mia blurted out without preamble ignoring the doctor's remark.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked straightening in his chair to pay closer attention.

Mia stood up and began pacing around the office not able to sit still. "Everything, all the memories are back and I don't know what to do. I mean I know what to do but I don't know how to. I tried telling Steve yesterday before he left but he wouldn't listen because he was already running late. Now he's in North Korea and I don't know when or if he'll be back. I'm scared of his reaction because of everything I've put him through in the last couple of months. I mean we slept together but I don't think that changed anything especially after I told him I loved him. He doesn't believe me but can I blame him? _No_ and it's all my fault."

The doctor saw she was about to continue so he raised a hand to stop her. "Okay, I need you to slow down, take a deep breath, and try to calm down so I can understand what you're saying."

Mia nodded and did as the doctor instructed. She walked to the couch and took a seat.

"Okay, now let's start from the beginning. Why haven't you been coming to any of the appointments?" he asked giving Mia a pointed look.

Mia twisted her fingers in her hands in a nervous gesture. "They weren't helping. I was getting frustrated because every time I came it was the same thing and I got tired of it," Mia said feeling guilty and not looking at the doctor.

"You knew this was going to be a long and tough road. Besides, we had not even done all the exercises but I guess that's not important now. What's important is that you say you have all your memories back so let's focus on that. Tell me, how and when it happened," he instructed as he got his pen and notepad ready to take notes.

Mia couldn't help but blush at the _how_. The doctor would probably not believe it. She couldn't believe it.

"Mia?" he prompted sending her a questioning look.

Mia cleared her throat and focused her gaze on the window behind the doctor. "Yesterday during, during," she paused.

"During?" he asked.

"I know you're going to find this crazy. Heck, I find it crazy but it's true," Mia said laughing nervously. "I slept with Steve yesterday and in the middle of it memories came flashing back in big waves. I can't explain why it just did and it freaked me out but I couldn't stop what I was doing nor could I stop the memories from coming back," she said in a rushed voice feeling her cheeks burning from the situation in which it had happened.

The doctor leaned back on his seat and studied Mia closely. "So what you're saying is that in the middle of making love with your husband all the memories, absolutely every single one, came back?"

Mia looked at the doctor and nodded. "You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not common," he said but raised a hand to stop Mia's protests, "but I believe you. You're not the first person it happens to. There's no research that has been able to explain why it happens but I've read of other people in your situation, not necessarily during sex with their partners. Some have been simply in a very special event or place. Something that means a lot to the person without a memory."

"So I'm not crazy?" Mia asked feeling relieved.

The doctor smiled kindly and shook his head. "Not at all. Maybe it wasn't just about sex but more about the connection between you two."

Mia smiled at the memories of Steve and her. They did have a wonderful connection. Sometimes they could lay in bed in each other's arms for hours and not need to say a single word. She loved Steve so much she didn't know what she would do without him but there was still a major issue coming in between them. He didn't trust her anymore. Mia's smile slowly gave way to a frown.

"Mia? What's going on? You looked so happy one second ago and now you're frowning," the doctor asked.

"It's just that Steve doesn't trust me and I've only got myself to blame," Mia whispered dropping her gaze to her hands on her lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A few days ago I thought I was falling for Danny, Steve's best friend and co-worker. I wanted to know if what I was feeling was real or if I was imagining things so I kissed him. I realized right away the mistake I was making. Danny wasn't Steve and that's who I really wanted. I realized I confused Danny's kindness for something else. I love Steve and don't know what I would do without him." As Mia finished talking, tears had begun to form in her eyes. She feared she had gone too far and Steve would never forgive her.

The doctor looked at Mia as he tapped his pen on his notepad. "Well," he began, "I see you've been through a lot these last few weeks. Tell me something, would you have said you loved Steve before you got your memories back?"

"Why does that matter? I have my memories back now. Isn't that what's important? I remember everything, my life with Steve, my life in New York, everything," Mia said sounding a bit too defensive.

"That's exactly why Mia. You remembered everything, including that at one point in your life you were in love with Steve. Are you sure your feelings are still the same and not something you desperately want to hold on to even though you're not sure what your feelings are anymore?"

"I _love_ Steve. In my heart and in my mind there is no doubt about it. What happened with Danny was a mistake I will always regret. Even without my memories I always knew it was always going to be Steve." Mia spoke with so much assertiveness, there was no doubt she was speaking the truth.

"Does Steve know you have your memory back?" he asked expectantly.

Mia shook her head no. "No, like I told you, he left to North Korea. When I tried telling him he wouldn't listen. I guess I freaked him out after telling him I loved him and he was already running late."

The doctor nodded. "I can see why it would freak him out. He doesn't know you remembered everything and hearing the woman he loves say something he desperately hopes to be true can shake up a person. You have to tell him as soon as he comes back. If you really want to save your marriage you have to start being completely honest with Steve," the doctor said looking Mia in the eye.

"I _will_ tell him," Mia said. "I want nothing more than to finally be with my family and move on from everything that has happened."

"Okay, now let's talk about what else you remembered. How about your kidnapping or perhaps what happened the day everyone thought you were dead?" he suggested.

Mia immediately tensed at the mention of her kidnapping or the hospital explosion. Those were events in her life she wished would have stayed buried. "I, I can't. I can't talk about that. Please don't ask me about that," Mia begged as she began to get agitated with every word she spoke.

The doctor leaned over and placed a calming hand on top of Mia's shaking hands. "It's okay. We don't have to do that right now. We can save it for another time."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What I do want you to do is head to the hospital and get some tests done that I am going to recommend, and that's an order Mia," the doctor said in all seriousness as he stood up and walked to his desk. "I want to make sure everything looks normal. That there are no repercussions from the hit to your head."

Mia nodded and took the paper the doctor offered but before she could leave, he told her he wanted to see her again in a week.

* * *

Mia walked into her home to find her best friend, Savanna, and Mary talking but as soon as Mia walking in, the talking stopped. "Don't stop on my behalf," Mia said as she dropped her keys on the nearby table. "Unless you were talking about me, which is very likely, and you don't want me to know."

Savanna and MaryAnn exchanged a look, which Mia caught right away.

"What?" she asked looking from one woman to the other. "What's with the looks?"

"Mia," Savanna began, "we're worried about you. Steve told us you haven't been to your appointments with your therapist."

Mia sighed and took a seat on the sofa where Savi was sitting. "You can stop worrying. I just came back from seeing my doctor," she said. Mia stared straight ahead and asked, "Have any of you heard from Steve?"

Savi exchanged another worried look with MaryAnn. "No but I'm sure he's okay. If anything happens you'll be the first to know, I'm sure. You're his wife after all."

Mia let out a snort but when she saw the unimpressed looks the two women were giving her she immediately turned serious. "Sorry," she apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Mia what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately-"

"I haven't been myself for over a year," Mia said her voice filled with annoyance as she interrupted Savi. She stood up and walked to the wall on the other side of the room where a picture of her wedding was hanging. She ran a finger over it slowly as she remembered vividly that moment. Mia couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall. "First I was kidnapped, not once, but twice. The first by someone I thought I loved at one point and _my_ own _mother_, _my_ _own mother_. Tell me, how messed up is _that_? And the second?" Mia gave a sardonic laugh as she turned to face two shocked women staring at her. "The second by a man Steve and I have been chasing for years."

"You mean, you re-"

"Don't look so shocked. It was bound to happen, right?" Mia asked as she wiped away the tears that were slowly falling. "I remember everything but you have no idea how I wish many of those memories remained in the dark."

"Oh honey," Savi said in a sympathy as she immediately walked to where Mia was standing and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"I missed the birth of my own child and a whole year of her life. _An entire year_ and it was all because of those people." Mia broke down in Savi's arms unable to hold in all the mixed feelings buried inside.

After a few minutes, Savi noticed Mia had finally calmed down a bit and gently pulled her away just enough to see her face. "Have you told Steve?" she asked softly searching Mia's eyes for confirmation.

Mia walked away from Savi and shook her head. "No," she said in a small voice.

"Why not? Gosh, Mia, Steve has been waiting for this day for so long," MaryAnn said incredulously.

"And you think I haven't?" she snapped. "All I wanted was my old life back but now things are so complicated. I tried telling him last night but he wouldn't give me the chance. Plus, he was already running late."

"Yesterday, you two were barely speaking to each other. Did you at least talk after I left or did my brother just leave?" MaryAnn asked in a hesitant tone.

Savi looked surprised. "I didn't know things were bad between you and Steve," she stated.

"I kissed Danny and Steve found out," Mia said bluntly.

"Are you insane?" they both asked at the same time.

"I keep asking myself the same question. It was a mistake and you have no idea how much I regret it. I love Steve and I don't want to lose him but he doesn't trust me anymore. He thinks I've been screwing around with Danny," Mia said as she once again felt the tears threatening to fall.

"Can you blame him? You kissed his best friend," Mary said sarcastically.

"I never screwed around with Danny!" Mia defended. "I just kissed him, that's it. Danny never led me on or anything like that. I misunderstood everything. Steve made it impossible for me to approach him. He was always so serious and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here so I turned to Danny. Danny was always so sweet and willing to listen."

"Either way, that's cheating, Mia. I cannot believe with _Danny_ of all people. He's Steve's best friend for crying out loud!" MaryAnn said in disbelief shooting daggers at Mia.

"I know! I know what I did was wrong and if I could take it back I would!" Mia shouted in exasperation.

"Okay ladies, that's enough. None of that is helping the situation any, besides that is between Steve and Mia," Savanna inserted trying to prevent the situation from escalating. She understood where Mary was coming from. If Steve was Savi's brother she would be mad at Mia too for what she did but what Mia needed the most right now was a friend not someone to judge her.

"I'm really disappointed in you Mia," Mary said as she grabbed her purse. "Sophie is taking her nap. She'll probably wake up any time now."

"Youre leaving?" Mia asked weakly.

Mary nodded.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, out, somewhere away from this place. Don't expect me for dinner either. I'll probably be crashing with a friend," Mary said as she opened the door and walked out.

Mia sighed as she dropped on the sofa. "Great, now MaryAnn hates me too," Mia said.

"She doesn't hate you. Mary is just looking out for her brother. Just give her some time to digest everything," Savi suggested.

Mia nodded knowing there was nothing she could do where Mary was concerned.

"Why didn't you come to me, Mia? I've known you far longer than Danny or even Steve for that matter," Savi said as she took a seat right next to Mia and placed a comforting hand on top of Mia's cold hands.

"That's exactly what Steve said but to be honest I don't know," Mia said softly looking at Savi with tears in her eyes. "I don't know anything anymore. All I do know for certain is that I don't want to lose Steve and the family we've build and I'm afraid I already did."

* * *

Mia walked into an empty Five-0 headquarters one week after Steve had left to North Korea. She wasn't surprised to find it empty. _Maybe the team was on the field working a case_, she thought. Mia hadn't realized how much she missed this place and the action until now.

She walked into her office, finding it dark and full of dust everywhere. Mia noticed right away it was exactly the same as she had left it before her trip to New York, except that now the blinds were closed, darkening the space in the process. She opened the blinds to let the sunlight in and then proceeded to open the blinds on the windows facing the bullpen and the rest of the offices. Mia couldn't believe it had been so long. She picked up files that had been left on top of her desk and began scanning through them.

"Mia?"

Mia jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned around to find Danny standing by the open door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Danny apologized as he put his gun away but not moving from the doorway. "I saw the open door and thought someone had broken in. What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Mia said with a shrug. "I was- hey what are you doing all dressed up?" Mia noticed Danny was more dressed up than usual.

Danny looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. "The team and I were at the funeral," he said as he brought his gaze back to her face. "We were wondering where you were but I didn't want to ask Steve with everything that's been going on."

Mia scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Hold on, what funeral and what was Steve doing there? I thought he was still in North Korea."

Danny widened his eyes in surprise. "Mia, Steve got back yesterday. The funeral was for his buddy, the body he went to recover? You didn't know?" he asked when he saw her confused face.

Mia shook her head as she leaned on the desk. "Where is he now?" she asked her voice void of any emotion and not looking at Danny.

"He's in the locker room changing out of his uniform," Danny said pointing behind him at nothing.

Mia nodded and whispered a thanks as she brushed past Danny without another word.

* * *

Steve felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that his friend, Freddy, was finally resting in peace. His family had also gotten some closure but Steve's guilt would carry on with him forever even if he knew it wasn't his fault.

"How long are you planning on avoiding me for?"

Steve was in the process of pulling up his cargo pants when Mia's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at her as he buttoned his pants and reached for his shirt. "I'm not avoiding you. I've been busy."

"Too busy to call your _wife_ and let her know you arrived safe and sound?" Mia reproached as she walked to stand in front of Steve.

"Mia-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Mia said feeling hurt that Steve didn't contact her or that he didn't want her at the funeral. "If you didn't want me at the funeral, fine, but the least you could have done was call."

"How did you even find out?" Steve asked as he closed the locker door.

"That's beside the point, Steve. If I wouldn't have come you probably would have avoided me for a while longer, right?" Mia asked crossing her arms across her chest. "If not for me then the least you could have done was call for Sophie."

"Where is she? Why aren't you home with her and where's your security detail?" Steve asked realizing that Mia was here on her own.

"I let him go," Mia said simply before turning to leave.

"What do you mean you let him go?" Steve asked placing a hand on Mia's arm to halt her movements.

"I don't need him anymore, Steve. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. After all, I am a trained Federal Agent, right?" Mia asked sarcastically before pulling her arm from Steve's hold and walking away.

"Mia we're not done talking," Steve said walking right behind her and slamming the door shut before she had a chance to open it all the way. He felt like he was having a moment of Deja vu but he shook it off. "You're going to explain to me right now why you decided it was okay to get rid of the security detail."

"Get out of the way, Steve," Mia said in a warning tone.

"And if I don't what?" Steve challenged.

"You really want to know what? Here's what, Steve. While you were busy trying to avoid me I was anxiously awaiting your arrival to tell you I remembered everything. I have every single memory back," Mia said as tears slid down her face. "I know I did some things to make you doubt me but if you're going to hold it against me for the rest of our lives then I don't think we have much left to save."

Steve was still stunned at the fact that Mia had recovered her memories, he almost missed the rest of what she said.

"You really remembered everything?" Steve asked hoping he had heard right.

Mia nodded and walked to the nearest bench and sat down feeling drained.

"When did this happen?" he asked as he leaned back against the door and crossed his arms in front of him not ready to let her go anywhere until she told him everything. "Was it while I was gone?"

Mia shook her head no but didn't say anything else.

"So it was before I left?" Steve asked feeling the dread forming at the pit of his stomach.

Mia nodded and whispered a simple yes.

"You're going to have to speak up Mia," Steve said his voice laced with warning. "So while we made love you were pretending the whole time you didn't remember anything?"

Mia's head snapped up and she turned her gaze to face Steve's cold look. "I've never pretended to not remember anything. I wouldn't do that to you."

Steve smiled sardonically. "See that's one of our main problems, Mia. There are many things that at one point I knew you would never do to me, but now? Now you've turned into nothing but a _liar_. You lied to me about so many things, some of which I'm still waiting for answers so don't think you're off the hook," Steve said seriously. He stood up straight and walked to stand in front of Mia. Steve grabbed her from the arms and pulled her to her feet. "When did your memories come back and you better not lie to me anymore, Mia."

Mia stared at Steve's chest trying to avoid at all costs looking into his eyes.

Steve gave Mia a gentle shake and said, "Answer me, Mia."

"During," she whispered.

"During what?" Steve asked bending his knees slightly to look into her eyes.

"It was before you left, while we made love," she finally confessed. Mia noticed Steve didn't believe her when he let her go and took a step back colliding with the wall of lockers. "I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true. I talked about it to my doctor and he said it happens. It's rare, but it happens. You can talk to him if you want." Mia took a tentative step forward but stopped when Steve raised a hand signaling for her not to continue. "Steve," she whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me to stop? Why would you keep something so important from me?" Steve asked, his voice rising with each question asked. "This is becoming a habit for you isn't it, keeping important stuff from me?"

"I tried telling you but you wouldn't listen!" Mia shouted in exasperation. "When I told you I loved you, you shut down and wouldn't listen to me."

"Can you blame me? Just a day or so before you were sneaking around kissing my partner and then you throw yourself at me. Do you think that's what I wanted to hear when you weren't even sure who you wanted to be with?" Steve asked in a cold voice.

Mia was hurting with every word Steve said. She knew she probably deserved it but they didn't hurt any less. "It only happened once Steve and I already said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well sometimes sorry is not enough," Steve said back before walking away.

* * *

Mia was becoming increasingly worried with each passing minute. After Steve walked out of the locker room, Mia had chased after him receiving a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the team. Mia had wanted to make things right with Steve but she knew it would take a lot of hard work, especially after the way he clearly told her to go home in front of everyone. Mia recognized the look Steve sent her, which was the same look he gave when he was close to losing it. She knew Steve didn't like to ventilate his dirty laundry at work so she backed off and went home.

Now it was close to midnight and Steve wasn't home yet. She had put Sophie to sleep hours ago and Mia had tried going to sleep but she kept tossing and turning, finally giving up and deciding to watch TV. She checked the clock on Steve's nightstand and only ten minutes had passed.

Mia was finally dozing off when the TV was suddenly turned off. She immediately sat up and noticed Steve grabbing clothes from his dresser.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he mumbled.

"You didn't, I couldn't sleep," she replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Conscience keeping you up?" he asked giving her one of his famous smirks as he undressed and slipped on some gray sweat pants.

Mia ignored his comment. "I was waiting for you. It's late and you didn't call. I was getting worried," she said as she watched Steve walk to his side of the bed and drop face down onto it.

"Sorry, wife, I didn't know I was supposed to call even after you knew I was already on the island," Steve mumbled as a hand reached under the covers and slowly made its way up Mia's leg.

Mia pushed his hand away. "Steve, stop, we need to talk," she said as she felt Steve's scruff tickle her neck.

"You talk too much," he whispered against her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"Steve, I'm serious," she said trying to push him away. She turned to look at him and opened her mouth to say something when Steve captured her lips in a kiss. Mia could taste the alcohol in Steve's kiss so she turned her head away causing his lips to fall on her neck. "You've been drinking."

"Impressive work," he whispered as his hand found its way under her pajama top. "Did you learn those skills with your detective friend?"

Mia had had enough of Steve's remarks. She pushed him away and got off the bed, turning the light on in the process. "That's _enough_, Steve. You want to be mad at me, fine, go right ahead. You want to go out and get drunk because your wife preferred your best friend over you for just one second, fine," she snapped. "But don't come home well past midnight, drunk, thinking you're going to get anything out of it. You want to feel sorry for yourself, Steve? Go find someone who is willing to put up with that because I am done trying. I am done feeling guilty and sorry for something that I can't take back. I don't know what you want me to do to make it alright and until you know what it is that you want I think it's best if we're not in the same place." Mia finished talking and released a shaky breath as she looked Steve in the eye. She held her gaze for a few more seconds before grabbing her pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked sounding more sober than a few moments ago.

"I'm going to sleep in Sophie's room," she said as she faced the door the entire time.

"That's not necessary," he said. "Stay here, I'll sleep downstairs."

Mia didn't know when he got off the bed until she heard him right behind her.

"I'm really happy you have you memories back," he whispered to the back of her head before placing a small kiss on her head and walking around her and out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Many of them made me laugh because I totally understand your reactions regarding Steve's attitude/actions. I am trying to get an update at least once a week. I know how hard it is to keep up when there's a huge gap in between each update, I go through it when I read some of my favorite stories that haven't been updated in ages, and I'm _really_ sorry. Hopefully I haven't lost many readers, if any at all. Anyways, thank you once again for the reviews, keep them coming!  
**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Mia woke up with a headache from not being able to sleep and from crying all night. She felt like everything was slipping away, Steve included, and there was nothing she could do about it. Mia didn't feel like getting out of bed but there was someone who needed her, _Sophie_. Mia had to pull herself together for Sophie so she pushed the covers away and got up to get ready and face the day.

* * *

Steve felt like his head was going to explode. He had promised himself he would never get drunk again but last night he hadn't wanted to go home so he ended up in a bar. Despite his drunken state, he clearly remembered every single word Mia had said. They really needed to talk but right now the pounding in his head would make it impossible and the noises from the kitchen were making it worse.

Steve pushed himself off the couch and dragged his body to the kitchen to check who or what was making all that noise. "Do you really have to make so much noise so early in the morning?" Steve mumbled as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No one told you to go out and get drunk," Mia replied back sarcastically knowing she was pulling at Steve's chain but not being able to contain herself.

"You really want to do this now?" Steve asked slamming shut the door of the refrigerator. "Because I am not in the mood to hear more of your excuses."

Mia was about to make another sarcastic remark but her daughter's presence stopped her. "I'm not going to get into this right now, Steve. Not in front of my daughter."

Steve turned his gaze to his daughter who was sitting on her high chair looking at him with big wide eyes. "Hey princess," he said softly, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "What are you eating?"

* * *

Mia watched Steve interact with his daughter and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. There was no doubt Steve was a wonderful father. She had no idea how he managed a whole year on his own but she was proud of the job he had done. "You're a great father, Steve. I don't know how you did it on your own but thank you," Mia said softly.

Steve stood up straight next to his daughter and looked at Mia. "You don't have to thank me, Mia. Sophie is my daughter, too, and that makes her my responsibility," he replied. "Besides, I had a lot of help from the team and especially from Mary."

"Of course," she whispered as she turned around and resumed what she was doing.

"Where is Mary? Is she still sleeping?" Steve asked as he rubbed his face trying to fully wake up.

Mia tensed and stopped what she was doing. _So he hadn't spoken to Mary either_, she thought. Mia turned around slowly to see an expectant Steve looking right back at her. "Mary has been staying with a friend for a week now," she said as calmly as she could.

Steve scrunched his forehead in confusion. "What, why?" he asked not understanding why his sister would move out, unless. "Did you kick her out? Did you get rid of her like you got rid of the security detail?"

Now it was Mia's turn to look confused. "What? No! I didn't kick her out. She left on her own. You can ask Savanna, she was here the day Mary left."

"Then why did she leave?" Steve asked.

"Maybe you should ask her that," Mia said softly before turning back to fixing the dishes.

Steve placed a hand on Mia's arm, startling her, and turned her around. "I'm asking you, Mia, why did she leave? Did you two fight?"

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me," Mia said. "And no we didn't fight, well not really."

"Okay Mia, it's either yes you did fight or no you didn't. Which is it going to be?" Steve asked annoyance creeping into his tone.

"I don't know, okay? She just got mad when she found out the reason why you and I were barely speaking. She thinks I cheated on you and took it so personal," Mia said in a rush.

"Ultimately, isn't that what you did?" Steve asked sarcastically before turning around. "Did she at least say what friend?"

"No," Mia whispered looking at her feet.

Steve turned around to see Mia looking at her feet. He hated to see her like this, hurting, but he was hurting too. All Steve wanted was to have her in his arms, love her, and move on but the wound was still fresh and he didn't know how to start trusting her again. "I'm heading to the shower," Steve said but stopped at the doorway when he remembered the reason he came into the kitchen in the first place. "By the way, what are you doing with all those dishes?" Steve took in all the dishes, pots, and pans covering the counters.

Mia hesitated before answering, "I'm putting everything back where it was. I don't know what I was thinking when I rearranged everything in the first place," Mia answered but was surprised by the laughter coming from Steve. It was the first full-hearted, genuine laughter she had heard in such a long time. Mia whirled around surprised she didn't hurt her neck but Steve was gone.

* * *

Steve left the house with the excuse that he had gotten a case but in reality he needed to get out of the house. He needed to clear his head and think about everything somewhere alone but first he needed to clear up some things with someone.

* * *

Danny was in the middle of organizing his desk at home when someone started pounding on the door. He didn't know who would be in such a hurry to be let in or who would even be visiting him. Chin and Kono were with family and Steve, well Steve wasn't exactly talking to him unless it was work related. Danny was even surprised Steve didn't tell him to leave the day of the funeral.

He walked to the door and opened it to find none other than Steve getting ready to knock, or better yet, pound on the door. "Steve? What are you doing here?" Danny asked clearly surprised.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked rather awkwardly.

Danny took in the fact that Steve was uncomfortable, which didn't surprise Danny. Steve would never ask to come in. He would simply walk in after Danny would open the door. So Danny nodded and opened the door all the way to let Steve in. "Can I offer you something to drink? Water? Beer?" Danny asked a he shoved his hands in his pockets looking at Steve expectantly.

"No I'm good, thanks," Steve said as he just stood in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips.

"Okay," Danny said awkwardly as he clasped his hands together. "So, how's Mia?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Danny instantly regretted them and the piercing look Steve was giving him wasn't helping matters either. "You know what, forget I even asked that." Danny sighed scratching the top of his right eyebrow not knowing what to do or say. "Look Steve, I don't know what to say and you standing there looking like you want to kill me isn't helping either so why don't we get this over with and-"

"Did you sleep with my wife?" Steve asked toneless interrupting Danny.

"I beg your pardon?" Danny asked confused not knowing if he had heard right.

"Did-you-sleep-with-my-wife-Daniel?" Steve asked one more time.

"What? No of course not! Why would you ask such thing," Danny exclaimed outraged by Steve's bizarre question. "I would never do that to you or Mia or any other friend. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"But you will kiss your friend's wife, right?" Steve asked.

"You know what Steve, whatever I say or do won't change anything. You can hit me, yell at me, and do whatever you want to me but at the end of the day what's done is done. The kiss meant nothing and deep inside you know it too but you're afraid to accept it and you know why?" Danny asked but didn't wait for an answer. "You're afraid to admit that you could have lost Mia a second time. That kiss made you realize that Mia might never recover her memories, memories of you two _together_. You're afraid she won't fall in love with you all over again. This is what it boils down to, your fear of losing Mia again."

Steve was clenching his jaw so hard he was surprised he didn't break it but he couldn't help but recognize the truthfulness in Danny's words. As much as he hated to admit it, Danny was right. This was no longer about a kiss he knew had meant nothing to either party involved. This was about him knowing he could have lost Mia, _again_. Steve clenched and unclenched his fist not knowing what to say.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for giving Mia the wrong impression, for the kiss, for the problems it caused between you two, I'm just sorry," Danny said waving his hands around in defeat and thinking Steve's silence meant he didn't believe him.

Steve released the breath he was holding and slumped his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and hid his face between his hands rubbing the exhaustion from it. When he felt a bit of the tension leave his body, Steve clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his clasped hands. Looking out the window, he spoke softly, "Mia got her memories back."

Danny wasn't sure he had heard right. He walked to the ottoman on Steve's left and sat facing the side of Steve's head. "Did I hear right? Mia remembered everything?" asked a surprised Danny.

Steve dropped his head and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah," he answered softly. He turned his head sideways to face Danny and asked, "You want to know the best part?"

Danny didn't understand what could be better than Mia remembering everything but he simply nodded for Steve to go on.

"Instead of doing what any other couple would do, you know, celebrate and be happy, we've done nothing but argue," Steve said returning his gaze out the window. "I guess I find it easier to be mad at her than to deal with the reality of what this could mean."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked not knowing what Steve was talking about. If he were in Steve's situation, he would be over the roof with excitement.

Steve stood up, placed his hands on his hips and said, "Mia remembers everything, _everything_." He turned to face Danny but was greeted with two raised eyebrows. "Don't you see it? Mia will finally know who kidnapped her from the hospital and if she knows WoFat was behind that she'll want to get away from everything that is tied to that criminal, including me."

Danny stood up and said, "First of all, we don't know for a fact that WoFat was involved-"

"Oh _please_ Danny, you and I know it was WoFat, it's just a matter of time before the truth comes out," Steve said bitterly, interrupting Danny.

"Okay fine, so it was WoFat but what makes you think Mia would want to run? And you? How are you tied to that man besides the fact that he ordered your father's death," Danny asked.

"That's exactly why, Danny. This whole thing started out the day my father was murdered. I swore I would find the man responsible for his death and because of that everyone close to me has had to suffer the consequences," Steve said. "Mia was held captive for over a year, _a year_, and it was all a result of my personal vendetta. It was all _my_ fault."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down right there buddy. You listen to me and you listen well. None of this, absolutely none of this is your fault, you hear me? Before Mia came back to Hawaii she was already tracking down WoFat so we don't know for a fact if this was to get back at her or at you," Danny said trying to make Steve see none of this was his fault or anyone else's. "WoFat is a criminal who gets rid of everything and anything that gets in his way. What happened to Mia is not your fault, okay? Mia loves you and she will do whatever it takes to keep her family safe, _together_ with you."

"Yes Danny, the _old_ Mia. The Mia we all knew before any of this happened would probably do all those things you said, but the new Mia? Because let's face it, Mia will never be the same woman again. I don't know what the new Mia is capable of doing," Steve said.

"You're wrong, Steve. Yes everything that happened to her will affect her up to some level but at the end of the day, the Mia we all know is still there. Talk to her Steve, but really _talk_ to her. You won't know what she's thinking or feeling until you talk to her. Until you do you'll just be tormenting yourself with things that probably aren't even true," Danny said softly.

Steve looked at Danny knowing he was right. But how did he approach Mia without scaring her off or picking another fight.

"Don't overthink it too much Steve. Just do it," Danny said as he placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Steve nodded not knowing what else to say. "Thank you for listening, Danny," Steve said.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for, right?" Danny asked.

Steve smiled and nodded before walking to the door. He opened the door ready to leave but stopped and turned to face Danny. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted at the office," Steve said referring to the time he beat up Danny after finding out he kissed his wife.

Danny waved him off and said, "Already forgotten."

Steve smiled before walking out closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You're a really good friend, Danny."

Danny turned to find Gabby at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she said as she descended the stairs. "I couldn't help overhearing everything."

"It's okay," Danny said he said softly, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabby asked.

"I didn't want to upset you over something insignificant," Danny said.

"Insignificant? Danny, you almost lost a friend over a woman," Gabby said.

"But I didn't okay? Mia didn't know what she was doing. She confused things but she realized on her own the mistake she was making. Nothing happened, Gabby. Let's just forget about it," Danny said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Steve drove around the city aimlessly, with no exact direction. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't ready just yet. Steve felt like he needed more time to gather his thoughts. He knew what he wanted and that was Mia and Sophie, together with him, forming the family they always dreamed of. Before they could finally move on, Steve knew there was still many issues to be resolved. He just hoped they would be able to overcome every obstacle.

Right now, Steve had to talk to his sister. He called her and MaryAnn answered on the fifth ring. "Mary, we need to talk," he said cutting straight to the point.

"Hello to you too brother. I'm glad you made it home safe and sound," Mary said in a mocking tone.

Steve sighed knowing his sister wasn't going to make it easy. "Hi Mary, can you meet me at Kamakona's shrimp truck?"

"Are you buying me lunch brother?" Mary asked.

"Sure, whatever, just meet me there in twenty alright?" Steve said.

"Yes, sir," Mary said before ending the call.

Steve shook his head before placing his cell phone on the cup holder and driving towards Kamakona's.

* * *

Steve was sitting on a bench facing the ocean when two hands covered his eyes. "Hi Mary," he said recognizing her right away.

"Seriously?" Mary complained as she walked to the other side of the table and took a seat across from Steve. "I can never get one past you."

Steve gave Mary a lopsided grin and said, "You should know better."

Mary rolled her eyes and then turned serious. "I'm glad you're home," she said softly.

"Me too," he said back. Steve stared into Mary's eyes reminding him of their mother's. "Mary, why did you leave the house?"

Mary sighed before looking away. "I think it's time I find a place of my own or maybe go back to LA," she said looking anywhere but at Steve.

"No one is kicking you out, Mary. You've been the biggest help I could have ever had. I don't know how I'll ever repay you but that house, Mary, that house is your home too," Steve said sternly.

"No it's not," Mary responded just as stern. "That house stopped being my home the day dad send us away. That house belongs to you and Mia now. It's _your_ home, not mine."

"What about mom?" Steve asked.

"Mom and I will be fine. She has her own place, maybe I'll move in with her, I don't know. I just know I don't want to be in the same place as Mia at the moment," Mary said.

Steve scrunched his forehead in confusion. He didn't think things were worse than what Mia had said.

"Did you two fight? Did she say something to upset you?" Steve asked.

Mary snorted. "It's more what she did to you. Really Steve? How could you forgive what she did with your best friend? I mean I know this is between you two but nothing excuses what she did."

Steve shook her head. "You're right, Mary. This is between Mia and me and I understand you're looking out for me. Thank you, but Mia and I will be okay."

"So you're staying with her?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"I love her, Mary. The kiss meant nothing and I want to make my marriage work. I'm not going to waste another second without Mia. I thought I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again," Steve said in a serious tone.

"I know she's the mother of your daughter Steve but are you sure this is what you want? I have been there with you and I have seen the pain you've been through so tell me Steve, is she really worth it?" Mary asked as she laced both hands with Steve's.

Steve squeezed Mary's hands and nodded. "She's worth it," he said feeling more positive than ever. "I love her and I am willing to do whatever I can to reassure her of what we have."

Mary smiled and squeezed Steve's hands in return. "Then I guess I'll just be happy for you and wish you the best. Just give me some time to get over the whole Mia and Danny fiasco."

Steve smiled. "Whatever you need, Mary. I'm serious, if you need anything you let me know. If you want to move back, the door will always be open."

"Thanks big brother," Mary said. "Now buy me lunch."

Steve laughed and then called Kamakona over to take their orders.

* * *

Mia had just put Sophie down for her nap and was making her way down the stairs when Steve walked through the door. She stopped halfway down surprised to see him home so early. "I thought you had a case. I figured you'd be gone the whole day," Mia said to Steve.

"Oh hey," he said turning to look up at her. "Umm, yeah, there was no case."

"Oh," Mia said softly as she continued descending the stairs. "I see. If you needed to get out you didn't have to lie. I understand I'm probably the last person you want to see."

"That's not true, Mia," Steve said to her retreating back as he followed her to the kitchen and watched her wipe the counter tops.

"It's okay, Steve, really I understand," she said as she turned to face him. "That's why I've been thinking."

Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "About?"

Mia took a deep breath, let it out and held Steve's gaze as she spoke. "I think it would be best if Sophie and I move out," Mia said in a single breath. When she saw Steve was ready to protest, Mia continued, "Just until you decide what you want to do about this whole situation, about _us_."

Steve stood in front of Mia, the only barrier between them being the island. He pressed his palms on the counter top and leaned in close. "First of all, I am not letting you take _my_ daughter anywhere. This is her home and the only place she'll call home until she's old enough to decide for herself," Steve said in a low menacing tone. "Second, I know what I want and I am not going to get it with you moving who knows where. I want _you_, Mia. I want you, Sophie and me to be a family, the family we planned. Is that clear enough for you?"

Mia felt the tears welling in her eyes but she swallowed the lump in her throat and returned the same intense look Steve was giving her. "What about Danny? Can we move on past that without you throwing it in my face every chance you get?"

Steve's gaze never wavered from Mia's. "I don't want you anywhere near Danny, at least for a while. It's going to take time, Mia, for me to forget what happened."

"I understand that, Steve, but what about at work?" Mia asked.

Steve looked at Mia with confusion. "Work?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "I want to go back," Mia said.

Steve shook his head as he turned around. "No," he said firmly.

"No?" Mia repeated in disbelief as she walked around the island to stand in front of Steve. "What do you mean no?"

"It's not safe Mia," Steve said. "Besides, you'll need to do some training to get back in form for the field and Sophie needs you here."

"Okay stop right there, Steve. You and I know that wherever I am I will never be safe and I'm not just talking about WoFat. Anything could happen to me, to you, to anyone any day, any time, or anywhere," Mia argued. "And Sophie? I'll never stop being her mother but we can get her a babysitter. You and I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later when I got pregnant. As for training, that's not a problem."

"No Mia. We haven't even talked about your kidnapping," Steve said and noticed right away the moment Mia tensed.

"See, _that_ right there is another reason why you can't go back. I don't know if you're emotionally ready. You need to deal with what happened before anything else."

Mia turned to face away from Steve, hugging her arms to her body. "I'm fine, Steve. Kidnappings happen all the time."

"Okay if you're fine then tell me what happened. Tell me how you managed to escape the explosion. Tell me who kidnapped you and what they did to you," Steve said as he stood behind Mia and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Tell me, Mia, was it WoFat?"

Mia froze on the spot. Why was Steve doing this now? "Why can't you just let it go, Steve? I'm home, I have my memories back, just forget about it," Mia said softly.

Steve turned Mia to face him and held her from her upper arms. "Are you seriously asking me to let it go?" Steve asked incredulous and feeling like he'd been slapped. "My wife was kidnapped, not once, but twice. I was told she had died in an explosion only to find her a year later with her memories blank and you're asking me to let it go?" Steve gave her a gentle shake to try to shake some sense into her.

"Steve-"

"What did they do to you Mia?" Steve insisted. "Did they threatened you? Is that it? I know it was WoFat. Every lead and clue we find screams his name, Mia, but we can't hold anything against him unless you testify it was him."

Mia let the tears fall as she saw Steve's desperate look for answers.

"Mia, please, whatever it is we'll get through it. I just need you to trust me and the team in doing our job. Talk to me, please," Steve pleaded.

Mia shook her head and leaned into Steve's arms. She felt Steve wrapped his arms around her and she lost it. "I can't," Mia sobbed. "Not now, please, _please_."

Steve felt his own eyes stinging with unshed tears from seeing his wife hurting so much but not knowing who or what was causing her all this pain. He hugged her tight to him and placed a small tender kiss on top of her head. "What did they do to you, Mia?" Steve asked in a whisper more to himself than to Mia whom he knew wasn't going to answer him.

* * *

Later that night, Steve laid awake in bed while Sophie slept across the hall and Mia slept next to him with her leg draped over his and her arm across his bare stomach. He had wanted this so much he couldn't believe it was real. Steve was slowly getting his family back but there was still an important thought at the back of his mind preventing him from going to sleep: _what had Mia so terrified she couldn't tell him what happened during the whole year she was gone?_ Steve looked down at Mia noticing how at ease she looked in her sleep, a big difference from earlier in the day.

After Mia had calmed down from her meltdown in the kitchen, Sophie had woken up from her nap shifting Mia's attention. Then they had taken Sophie on a picnic in their backyard. Steve noticed that as much as Mia tried to join them in the fun she was still distracted, distant even. When he had finally put Sophie down for the night and made his way to his room, Mia had already fallen asleep.

Now two hours later, Steve didn't think he would get any sleep from all the thoughts running through his head. He gently disengaged himself from Mia and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the tiredness from his face.

"What's wrong?" he heard Mia asked from behind as she sat up and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

Steve placed a hand on top of Mia's and said, "Nothing, don't worry just go back to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs for a glass of water."

"Oh okay," Mia whispered tiredly before lying back down on the bed and going to back to sleep.

Steve grabbed the shirt he had left on the chair and put it on before walking out of the room.

* * *

Steve had lost track of time after coming downstairs. His original plan was to grab something to drink and go back to bed but the nagging feeling of the back of his head made him make a detour. He went to his study and grabbed his laptop to bring up Mia's kidnapping case. The house was very quiet the only noise heard coming from Steve's laptop until he heard another noise. Steve looked up from the screen and listened for the noise. It sounded like crying and Steve was pretty sure it was coming from upstairs. He closed the laptop and walked to the stairs, the noise becoming more audible with each step he took up the stairs.

When he reached the landing he realized the person crying was Mia. Steve quickly walked into the darkened room which was illuminated with the moon's light. He stood at the foot of the bed and noticed Mia was sleeping but she was indeed the one crying. Walking to her side of the bed, Steve gently sat at the edge to not startle her and tried to wake her up by calling her name softly and placing a hand on her arm. "Mia," he whispered shaking her gently. "Mia wake up."

Mia jolted awake gasping for air.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Steve whispered as he turned to sit against the headboard and bring Mia into his arms. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry against his chest. "Shh, it's okay."

"You left," Mia said in a broken whisper.

"I was just downstairs," Steve said looking at the time on his nightstand clock and noticing it was almost four in the morning. "Want to talk about what you were dreaming?"

"It was nothing," Mia whispered.

"Mia, you were crying in your sleep and you literally jumped when I woke you up. That is definitely something," Steve said.

Mia wiped the tears from her face and managed to put on a smile for Steve's benefit before looking up into his worried eyes. "I promise it was nothing. Just a stupid nightmare," she lied. Mia noticed Steve was about to argue with her but she silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It's nothing to worry about, Steve."

Steve wasn't convinced but for the sake of not starting an argument he let it go, for now. He opened his mouth to say something but Mia silenced him with another kiss, this time a more probing kiss. Steve knew what Mia was doing, she'd done it before and it wasn't going to work even if other parts of his body thought otherwise. Steve broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to regain his breath. "It's not going to work, Mia," he whispered in a husky voice. "I know what you're trying to do. Some things never change do they?" He gave her a knowing smirk before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll let the topic go, for _now_, but sooner or later you're going to have to face all your demons Mia. Now let's get some sleep."

Mia sighed knowing she had not been able to fool Steve. He knew her too damn well. Mia knew she had to find a way to get Steve to back off and keep her family safe at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Mia confessed to Savanna and Mary who had kidnapped her in the previous chapter but Steve doesn't know that and it was something Mia had not meant to let slip. We'll find out soon why she can't say who kidnapped her, even if the answer of who is given. In the meantime, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The weeks passed and things were slowly going back to normal in the McGarrett household, or so they thought. Mia began with her training to get back into shape for work despite Steve's protests. Now Mia was making her way into the Women's Community Correctional Center to pay a visit to someone she had not seen in over a year.

Mia walked into the prison with a straight back. If she had to face her demons she would have to start with the woman who had hurt her the most. It was ironic how the woman who was supposed to hold your hand and help you get up when you fell was the same woman who had pushed her down and tried to keep her crushed on the floor. Mia was done letting other people try to rule her life. She was done being afraid.

As Mia waited in the private room she had requested using her badge, which she had found in a locked box in one of Steve's drawers along with her gun, she recalled the last two weeks since Steve returned home.

_*flashback*_

Mia was sitting down on the couch in the living room anxiously waiting for Steve to get home. He had called her earlier and asked, better yet, ordered her to stay home because he was on his way. She checked her watched and noticed it was only four thirty in the afternoon, twenty minutes since Steve's call. Mia found it odd that Steve would call to tell her to stay home. What she found stranger was the way he sounded, very serious but there was also something else in his voice she could not decipher.

Mia stood up and began walking around the house not knowing what to do with herself. Sophie was down for a nap and the entire house was spotless from the cleaning she had done that morning after returning from the gym. Mia had been doing some physical training in the mornings for the last two weeks since Steve returned home to get back in form to go back to work. It was Friday and Mia would talk to Steve about returning on Monday. She had already contacted a highly qualified babysitter thanks to Rachel, whom she had gotten back in contact with about a week ago. All she had to do now was talk to Steve.

Mia was about to walk up the stairs to check on Sophie when she heard the doorknob turn and saw Steve walk in. "Hey I'm glad you're home," Mia said as Steve leaned in to kiss her in form of greeting. "You sounded very serious on the phone. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Come on, join me over here," Steve said leading her to sit on the couch. He watched her as she sat on the couch and then sat next to her turning to make sure they were facing each other.

"Steve what's going on?" Mia asked becoming worried by Steve's strange behavior. She watched him as he grabbed her hands and held on to them.

"Mia, you know I love you, right?" Steve said and waited for some form of acknowledgement from Mia. When she nodded, he continued. "Do you remember the last argument we had before we got married? You had kept something very important from me, something I had every right to know about because it was about our child."

Mia frowned not knowing where Steve was going with this. "Yes, I remember it clearly. I was afraid you almost called off the wedding but I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

Steve gave Mia's hands a gentle squeeze and looked intently into her eyes. "When that happened you promised you would always be open with me. You wouldn't hide anything from me."

Mia dropped her gaze knowing where Steve was going with this. "This is about your mom and Mangosta, right?"

Steve let go of one hand to scratch his eyebrow and sighed. "No but that's something we still have to discuss. This is something that has nothing to do with my mother."

"Okay, then I don't understand," Mia said looking at Steve with confusion written on her face.

"I ran into Jake today," Steve said gauging for any reaction from Mia but not receiving what he expected. "We talked for a bit and he brought up and interesting topic."

Mia had no idea where Steve was going. What did Jake, Savi's husband, have to do with anything? "Okay Steve, what's going on? What does Jake have to do with anything?"

"Mia, how do Jake and Savanna know for a fact who kidnapped you when you haven't even confirmed it to me?" Steve said in a serious tone looking right into Mia's eyes. He felt the moment Mia tensed and when she tried to pull away, he held on tighter. "Mia? Look I don't want to get into an argument. I just want you to talk to me, please. Why do they know it was WoFat because that's who it was. You and I both know it."

Mia managed to disengage her hands from Steve's firm hold and stood to walk to the other side from the room, away from Steve. "Savanna has a big mouth. She shouldn't even have known in the first place," Mia said tensely.

"Why not, Mia? What's wrong with her knowing?" Steve asked as he stood up.

Mia whirled around and spread her hands in front of her. "Everything," she said loudly. "If you've known all along why haven't you captured him? Why is he still on the loose?"

"You know it hasn't been easy to capture WoFat. Besides we don't have much on your case and you're not helping either," Steve said as he walked to stand in front of Mia and pointed a finger at her.

Mia looked at Steve with unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't tell you Steve," Mia whispered.

"See _that_ right there is what I don't understand. We all know WoFat is the one responsible. Why can't you accept it and make our case easier!" Steve said raising his voice as he finally began losing his patience.

"Because they'll kill you and Sophie!" Mia shouted back without thinking. Mia's eyes widen in shock. She placed a hand over her mouth not believing what she had said. "Oh my god."

Steve froze in horror after hearing Mia's words. Who would dare to threaten his child? He watched the horror in Mia's face at her confession and she was about to run but Steve pulled her to him and made her face him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Steve said in between clenched teeth. "Who threatened to kill us?"

Mia shook her head not wanting to say anymore. She had already said too much and if whoever was keeping an eye on her family found out she was sure they would keep their word.

"Answer me, Mia. Stop with the secrets and answer me dammit," Steve demanded.

"Please, Steve," Mia begged in a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry Mia but I'm not going to let it go, not this time, not when the life of _our_ daughter is in danger," Steve said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Whoever is threatening you, we'll fight it together but you have to tell me everything."

"I'm scared," Mia whispered. "I'm afraid if I say something they'll come after you and Sophie. With WoFat on the run I don't know if he's close or not. That man is very dangerous, Steve. I, I don't know what he wants. I don't know why he took me away."

Steve led Mia to sit on the couch and he sat on the coffee table facing her but never letting go of her shaking hands. Mia was opening up to him and he hoped she would tell him everything. "Is he the one threatening you?"

Mia shook her head. "No," she said in a small voice as she stared at a blank point somewhere over Steve's shoulder. "There was someone else. WoFat was only there once a week, I think. I don't know how many there were. I only saw one besides WoFat, the man who would bring my food. The same man who let me go."

Steve snapped his head to face Mia. "He let you go?"

Mia nodded. "He didn't know what WoFat wanted me for. I had nothing _they_ could use. I'm not sure if he's someone WoFat joined forces with to try to rebuild after escaping from prison but from the way he spoke it seemed like he was in charge too." Mia took a shaky breath as she used one hand to wipe the tears she had not noticed were still falling. "He said he would let me go but first he made sure I understood I was never to talk about him. He made it very clear he would be keeping a close eye on me, _how_, I don't know. I don't even know if someone is looking or he just said that to watch my back and make sure I didn't say aynthing. I was led to a path that would lead me to an open road and all I had to do was run and no look back. So I did, I ran, I ran faster than I think I've ever ran. I was so focused on getting out of there I didn't watch my step and tripped on a hole in the ground. After that I woke up in the hospital where you found me."

"Did you see his face? Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him?" Steve asked searching Mia's troubled face.

"No, they always wore masks, well, except WoFat," she replied.

"Okay, did they hurt you in any way, Mia? During the whole time you were there, did they hurt you?"

"No, they just had me tied up with chains. I think the only reason I was still alive was because of that man. You know how WoFat is. If it were up to him I would've really been dead."

Steve nodded not understanding why the man Mia was talking about didn't kill her. He had risked a lot letting her go. Something wasn't right. "Is that where you had been all this time after they took you from the hospital?"

"No," she answered shaking her head. "Before they took me into the middle of nowhere I was in a much nicer place. I don't know how long I was unconscious for or how long I had been in that place. The room was set up with everything I may need. That's all I remember Steve." Mia's eyes were red and puffy and her hands were cold.

Steve smiled gently and caressed the side of her face with such gentleness Mia couldn't help but lean into his touch. "You did great Mia. We'll get through this together."

"I'm tired of being afraid. I want my life back. I know when I decided to become an FBI agent I would have to always watch my back but none of that compares to how I feel now. It's not just me anymore," Mia said. "There's you and Sophie now. That's why you can't say anything Steve. Focus on finding WoFat but leave that man out of it."

Steve pulled back and stood up to walk to the other side of the reclining chair. He leaned his weight on his hands that were holding tight onto the top of the recliner as he looked at Mia. "That man is just as guilty, Mia, and he threatened not only my life but also the life of my daughter, _our_ daughter. You expect me to sit tight and let him haunt you for the rest of your life?"

Mia stood but didn't move from where she was. "I don't know how the man looks like Steve so either way I wouldn't be of much help there." She walked around the recliner and stood next to Steve who continued to stare straight ahead. "Please, Steve." Mia placed a hand on Steve's arm and watched as he turned to look down at her.

"I'm going to let the team know. They've got to know."

"No absolutely not," Mia said firmly, grabbing Steve's hand and squeezing it. "I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."

"So what do you want to do, go around like nothing happened?" Steve asked incredulous.

Mia nodded. "I think that's the best we can do right now, Steve. At least until we find WoFat."

"_We_?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going back on Monday. I already talked to the Governor and so did my doctor. None of them see any reason to stop me from going back," Mia said.

"You talked to the Governor? When?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Yesterday while you were at work," Mia replied.

"What happened to discussing things before we do them? We're married, Mia, and as your husband I have a right to know what you plan on doing _before_ you do it."

"I know Steve but I knew if I talked about it you would find any excuse in the book to keep me from going back. I already have a very qualified babysitter so that won't be an issue," Mia explained.

"What about Sophie's security?" Steve countered. "At least with you here you'll be able to defend her if anything were to happen."

"Steve, I can't keep living my life in fear," Mia said decisively. "I need to get my life back and if I stay here I'll go crazy. The security in the house is top of the line. You made yourself positive about that. If anything were to happen we would know right away."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Steve said retrieving his hand from Mia's hold and then walking to the glass doors facing the backyard. "I'm going to find WoFat and I swear he'll pay for everything he has done. Then I will find that man, Mia, and I swear he will regret the day he threatened our family." Steve felt Mia's arms wrap around his waist from behind and couldn't help but feel some sense of relief because despite everything, he had Mia back and they were slowly working on rebuilding their family. He turned around in her embrace and held her face in between his hands. "I love you Mia," he said softly before leaning down and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Mia felt like she could stay like this forever in Steve's arms. She didn't know how she could ever doubt her love for him because at this moment Mia didn't know what she would do without Steve. Mia heard herself let out a moan as Steve's calloused hands found their way under her blouse.

Steve led Mia backwards until they hit the desk, never breaking contact, and in one swift move he lifted Mia on top of the desk. "You know," he whispered in a husky tone against Mia's lips. "I don't think we've ever done anything on this desk."

Mia kissed Steve before replying with a smile on her lips. "You surprise me commander. A man of many talents, a _smart_ man that is, and you never thought of this."

"Well we're going to change that," Steve said back smiling before pushing off all the papers onto the floor. He was about to climb on top of Mia as she leaned back but a certain one year old crying halted his movements. Steve dropped his head as Mia laughed out loud causing his heart to constrict. This was the first time he had Mia laughed so carelessly in a very long time. How he had missed the sound of her laughter.

"Don't you just love being a daddy?" Mia asked in between laughter as she pushed Steve away and hopped off the desk.

"You laugh now but I bet you won't be laughing later when you're the one left all high and dry," Steve said playfully to Mia's retreating back as she walked towards the stairs.

"Promises, promises," Mia said in a laughing tone waving her hand in the air as she climbed the stairs leaving a frustrated Steve behind to pick up the mess of papers he had made. There was no doubt he was still the same control and clean freak she had fallen in love with.

_*end of flashback*_

Mia smiled at the memory of what happened that night. There was no doubt Steve and she had something special and she was grateful everyday he had not given up on her.

* * *

Coming back to the present, Mia turned around when she heard hurried steps outside the door and went to check what was going on. She opened the door and was almost run over by one of the many officers running. "Hey, what's going on?" Mia asked stopping one of the officers and flashing her badge to show him she was an official.

"We've had a breakout," was all the officer said before resuming his run.

"Hey, wait!" Mia shouted but it was useless. The officer was gone. Mia ran a hand through her hair as she stood in the middle of all the chaos. She turned when she heard her name being called.

"Agent McGarrett."

She watched the prison's guard that had checked her in approach her and by the look on his face she knew whatever he was going to say was not good. "Yes?"

"We have the whole place on lockdown," he explained.

Mia waved him off and nodded. "I know," she said knowing that was the most logical step taken after someone broke out.

"I'm afraid the person you were here to see is the same person who broke out."

Mia stopped her pacing and stared dumbfounded at the guard. She let out a nervous chuckle. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked knowing he was not kidding but not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"I'm afraid not Agent McGarrett."

Mia pushed passed the guard taking out her cell phone in the process to call Steve. "Dammit Steve, answer," she muttered as she reached her car and redialed but still received no response. When the voicemail answered Mia left him a quick message as she sped away from the prison.

* * *

Steve and Danny were on their way to headquarters after visiting their crime scene where WoFat had managed to walk right passed them dressed in a cop uniform. Steve was furious. He couldn't believe WoFat had fooled them. The bastard was right under their noses the entire time and no one seen him until a damn reporter tried interviewing him.

"We'll find him Steve," Danny's voice interrupted his thoughts as they sped down the streets of Honolulu.

"We had him Danny, right under our noses," Steve said feeling the anger surfacing again.

"Come on Steve, no one expected him to be there of all places," Danny pointed out. "Hey I think you have a message." Danny had noticed something blinking from the corner of his eye and when he looked he noticed it was Steve's phone which was sitting in the cup holder.

Steve grabbed his phone when they stopped at a red light and saw it was a voice mail. He dialed his voicemail and put the phone on speaker as the light turned green.

"Steve, listen, I'm at the women's prison and there's been a breakout," Mia's agitated voice sounded through the phone. "My mother escaped and I don't know what her plan is or where she's going but I'm on my way home to get Sophie. Meet me there when you get this."

Steve and Danny looked at each other after hearing the panic in Mia's voice and Steve didn't waste another second. He turned on the siren and made a quick U-turn.

* * *

Mia hit the brakes hard when she entered the driveway and grabbed the gun she had hidden under her seat. She checked to make sure it was loaded and ran to the door but when she reached it she realized the door was slightly ajar.

Mia walked in slowly with her gun raised ready to shoot at the first sign of danger. She walked the whole downstairs slowly but there was no one there. Then she heard it, Sophie crying upstairs. "Sophie!" Mia shouted as she ran up the stairs. "Sophi-"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

"M-mom," Mia said in a small tremulous voice. Mia looked around and saw Ally, the babysitter on the floor lying unconscious. Mia didn't know if she was dead or not. She raised her gun to her mother never taking her eyes off her. "Put her down. Put her down or I swear I'll shoot you."

"Now, now, I know you wouldn't be so stupid to put your child's life in any danger," Samantha said as she bounced a crying Sophie on her waist while she waved carelessly the gun she had in her other hand.

"Mom, please put her down," Mia said more forceful as she took a tentative step forward.

"Not another step Mia or I swear I'll kill her."

Samantha walked forward as Mia felt the tip of something cold dig in her skull.

"Drop the weapon," she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. "Drop the weapon or your daughter dies."

Slowly, Mia placed her gun on the floor and watched as her mother picked it up before pushing past her and rushing down the stairs. Mia wasn't going to let them take her daughter. She would do whatever was in her power to get her daughter back even if they killed her. Without thinking twice about it she kicked the person behind her hard on the knee. She turned to pick up the gun but the other person was faster and pushed her away. Mia put up a good fight but that person was trained and she was pushed against the wall hitting the back of her head a bit too hard causing her to lose consciousness as the distant crying of her daughter faded.

* * *

Steve and Danny arrived in record time with Chin and Kono tailing right behind after Danny called them for back-up. Steve ran past Mia's car which had been left with the door open. Steve and Kono checked downstairs while Danny and Chin took the upstairs. Steve noticed the patio door was open but nothing seemed to have been disturbed.

"Steve, upstairs," Danny shouted.

Steve and Kono rushed upstairs to find the scene in the hall. Steve dropped to his knees and pushed Mia's hair out of her face. "Mia, Mia, come on wake up," Steve urged as he checked her pulse.

"She has a pulse," Chin informed as he finished checking on the other body just inside the room. "Kono call HPD and an ambulance for Mia and the sitter. They're both just unconscious."

"Already on it cuz," Kono said as she rushed back downstairs to make the call.

Steve touched Mia's head and felt something sticky. He checked his hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Looks like she was pushed against the wall," Danny said as he processed the scene and saw blood on the wall.

Steve felt Mia stir and tried to sit up but he held her back. "Mia? You need to stay down. Help is on their way."

"Sophie, they took Sophie," Mia cried out as she pushed Steve's hand away.

Steve froze and snapped his head in the direction of the nursery. He ran into the room but there was no sign of Sophie. Steve rushed back to the hall where Mia was now sitting against the wall with Danny helping her. He crouched down in front of Mia and placed a hand in her arm. "Who took her? Mia, who took Sophie?"

Mia winced in pain as she held on to Steve and got up on her wobbly feet with his help. "Samantha, took her," Mia cried looking into Steve's stormy blue eyes. "Samantha, and, and-"

"Samantha and who? Who else was here Mia?" Steve demanded.

"WoFat."

Steve let go of Mia at the mention WoFat and she was lucky Danny was right next to her to hold on to her as her vision blurred before everything went black once again.

"Mia!" Steve shouted as he watched his wife collapse and grabbed her with the help of Danny. Steve felt someone push him away as help arrived and Mia was looked at by the paramedics. He watched in a daze as everyone moved around him. He'd done it, WoFat had hit him where it hurt the most, his daughter.

"Hey Steve," Danny whispered as he crouched in front if Steve. "They're about to take off with Mia. Are you riding with them or do you want me to drive you?"

Steve heard the words but he wasn't sure he understood. Everything was a big blur. Mia had been hurt but he had to find his daughter. He knew that's what Mia would want him to do.

He stood up and looked at Danny. "Call Savanna. Have her meet Mia at the hospital. I'm going to find my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Please and thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you to those who keep reading and reviewing! Okay so I have decided to change the plot of episode 3.21 somewhat to fit the storyline.

**Chapter 12**

Mia woke up in a half lit room about two hours later feeling disoriented. She checked out her surroundings and realized she was in a hospital. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had been run over by a semi truck. She tried sitting up but instantly regretted it when the pain intensified so she lay back down. Mia was rubbing her eyes to try to get rid of the fuzziness when the reason why she was in the hospital hit her.

Sophie. WoFat and her mother had taken her daughter and she wasn't able to do anything about it. Well if she couldn't do anything about it she sure as hell was going to do whatever it took to find her daughter.

Mia began to slowly sit up, ignoring the pain she was feeling, and reached for her clothes which was sitting inside a drawer right next to the bed. She had her pants halfway up when her best friend Savanna walked in.

"What in the world are you doing?" Savanna asked clearly not amused to see her friend out of bed and getting dressed like she was going somewhere.

"I am going to find my daughter," Mia said tersely. "And nothing you say or do will keep me from doing that."

"Mia, that's insane!" Savi said loudly trying to reason with Mia. "You are in no condition to go out there and do who knows what. For crying out loud, you have a concussion!"

Mia turned to face Savanna as she finished buttoning her blouse. "My daughter is out there, Savanna, and the longer I wait to find her the higher the chances are of WoFat taking her out of the island."

"There's and Amber Alert out for Sophie and Steve is already looking for her. He's going to go mad when he finds out you left the hospital." Savanna knew she was wasting her breath but she had to exhaust every excuse to keep Mia from leaving the hospital. Mia had her mind and set and when she did there was no going back.

Mia walked to the door where Savanna was blocking her way and gave Savi a cold look. "Look Savanna, you either move from my way and drive me to headquarters or I'll move you and find my own way."

Savanna sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

* * *

Steve, Danny and Chin were gathered around the computer table going through everything they had gathered from their crime scene and the other leads they had gathered as the investigation progressed. The only strong fact they had was that WoFat and Samantha, Mia's mother were working together. How they had managed to get in touch with each other was something no understood. There was no evidence that signaled WoFat had visited Samantha in prison and that would be too risky.  
"Okay, so I got something," Kono informed the rest of the team as she walked out of her office to join them. She inserted her USB and a video from the surveillance camera in the prison's visiting room began playing. "I went through every surveillance camera where Samantha can be seen and found something interesting. In this video we see Samantha with a man, a very mysterious man. From this angle of the camera you can't see who he is but when I checked the cameras at the check-in area we get a clear shot of his face. Clearly the man used a fake identification because when I ran him through facial recognition, the check-in information he gave and what I got did not match."

"Okay, so who is he?" Steve asked annoyed that Kono didn't get to the point fast enough for his liking. He knew she was working as fast as possible and was doing a great job but Steve was desperate for answers. His daughter's life was at risk.

"Steve, this is our dead man," Kono confirmed.

Steve's head snapped to look at Kono and then to the clear image of their dead man.

"When I got a hit I realized we had seen him and then I remembered the picture the girlfriend gave us," she explained as she pointed to the images. "I'm thinking this guy worked for WoFat."

"Okay so WoFat used him as his connection to Samantha, why? Why Samantha?" Chin asked.

"Because Samantha is Mia's mother and somehow he knows Samantha hates Mia. He used that to his advantage to get back not only at Mia but at me as well and I know exactly what he wants," Steve explained.

"Shelburne."

The team turned startled by the sudden presence of Mia.

"This is what it has been from the beginning. WoFat wants Shelburne and he's using whatever resource possible to get what he wants. He tried torturing Steve for it but go nothing and then he faked my death hoping to get his information from me with no one out there looking for me. It was the perfect plan. Everyone thought I was dead except he didn't count on me escaping before he could get what he wanted." Mia never took her eyes off the screen where the images of the man that visited her mother were being displayed.

"Okay first of all, what are you doing here?" Steve was not happy to see Mia standing there when she was supposed to be in a hospital bed resting.

"I'm here to find my daughter," Mia said simply as she turned to face Steve.

"I really tried to stop her," Savanna said from where she was standing behind Mia. "But she threatened to find her own way over here and I thought it was best that I bring her here so you can knock some sense into her."

"Nothing neither one of you say is going to stop me from finding my daughter. Whether you like it or not I will help find Sophie." Mia was being very firm and leaving no space for discussion, something Steve didn't like in the least bit.

Steve was furious with Mia. How could she be so careless. Her health was important too and walking around with a concussion was not helping matters. "In my office, now," Steve ordered pointing to his office.

* * *

Steve walked into his office right after Mia and closed the door behind him. He rooted himself right by the door and crossed his arms in front of him. "Do you have any idea how stupid it was for you to leave that hospital bed? There could be repercussions. You just got your memory back for crying out loud. Do you want to go back to where we were not so long ago?"

"I know it was stupid but I want to help find my daughter," Mia shot back wincing at the loudness of her voice.

Steve noticed Mia wince and her voice wasn't even that loud. "Look at you, you can't even handle the slightest noise. How are you going to go around looking for Sophie when you can barely handle the noise."

Mia leaned against the desk as she felt the floor beneath her move slightly but she shook it off right away. "Look Steve, I am going to find Sophie with or without your approval."

"None of this would be happening if you would have stayed home like I wanted you to," Steve retorted. "The only reason we're in this predicament is because you were so damn stubborn to return to work when Sophie needed you to stay home."

"Oh don't you dare put this on me," Mia snapped as she walked to stand in front of Steve and poked him on the chest. "Neither one of us knew my mother and that bastard were in on this together. And if you really want to blame someone take a look at yourself in a mirror, Steve. This goes all the way back to your mother and father. What WoFat is doing is all because of your family and you know it. If you really want this to stop make your mother tell you why WoFat wants her because that's who he wants, right? Assuming she was even telling you the truth from the beginning about being Shelburne." Mia's gaze never wavered from Steve's. She held her ground and she was going to hold it despite whatever Steve's decision was.

Steve fought an internal battle. He knew everything Mia was saying about his family's connection to WoFat was true but he didn't have to like it. If he didn't allow Mia to join the team on the investigation she would go out of her way to conduct her own investigation and judging by Mia's appearance, Steve preferred to have her on his side where he could keep an eye on her. "Alright, I'll let you come along, but-"

Mia rolled her eyes, the act itself causing her to wince once again in pain. "Of course there's always a but."

Steve ignored her remark and continued. "But at the first sign of you not feeling well you are going straight back to the hospital and letting me handle everything."

"Fine," Mia agreed right away because she knew it was this or the highway.

Steve nodded. "Alright then, that's settled."

Mia and Steve joined the rest of the team shortly after and assured Savanna Steve would keep an eye on Mia.

* * *

"So I just got off the phone with the Secret Service," Danny said coming back from his office where he received a call shortly after Mia and Steve walked into Steve's office.

"The Secret Service?" Steve asked confused. "What could they possible want?"

"Well it appears our dead guy worked for the Bureau of Engraving and Printing and he stole a set of master plates for the US one hundred dollar bill," Danny explained. "But that's not it. Apparently, our guy used a 3D printer to copy them."

"Okay, Chin and Kono, I want you to bring in the girlfriend for questioning again," Steve ordered.

The pair of cousins nodded and left right away. There was no time to waste and the sooner they found the connection between their dead guy and the copied bills, the sooner they would find their daughter.

"Why or how would WoFat be linked to someone who worked for the Bureau? I mean I understand why he would seek out my mother. He's using her to get to us but him?" Mia asked pointing to the images on the screen. "And then he got rid of him."

"Well that's an easy one," Danny responded. "WoFat needs money to rebuild his 'empire' so he hires our dead guy for this, uses him to get in touch with Samantha, and then when he doesn't need him anymore, WoFat gets rid of him."

"There's that or something didn't go right and WoFat killed him," Steve inserted.

Mia massaged her temples as she processed everything Danny and Steve were seeing. The pain wasn't as bad as when she had woken up but if she made any sudden movement, like turning around quick or moving too fast, she would get dizzy.

Steve noticed what Mia was doing and became immediately worried. "Hey, do you need to sit down?" he asked as he approached her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"No, I'm good," Mia responded.

"Come on Mia, don't over do it. Have a seat at least until Chin and Kono come back."

Mia nodded slowly and walked back into Steve's office to lay down on his couch for a few minutes.

* * *

Danny watched the whole exchange from across the pair. Despite the fact that they were both moving on from their recent problems, Danny noticed there was some tension between the Steve and Mia. Danny didn't want to make any assumptions so he blamed it on Sophie being kidnapped. "How is she doing? She doesn't look to good," Danny commented.

Steve rubbed his face and nodded. "She's putting up a good front but I know she doesn't feel too good. I couldn't make her go back to the hospital and if I took her off the investigation I know she'll do something stupid. It's best if I'm around to keep an eye on her."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Steve. "That's interesting, sounds like someone I know," he said giving Steve a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said completely dismissing Danny as his focused returned to the computer table.

Danny shook his head and walked to his office.

* * *

Mia closed her eyes and began to massage her temples once again trying to ease the tension. She really needed to get a grip or she would be of no help to Steve and the team. She was beginning to doze off when she heard the door to the office open and close followed by footsteps approaching her. Mia opened her eyes and hazel eyes met blue eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Danny asked softly as he looked down into Mia's troubled eyes.

Mia smiled weakly as she slowly sat up. "I'm good," Mia lied not meeting Danny's worried face.

Danny grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Mia before taking a seat and leaning forward. "You don't have to lie to me. I can see you're in pain. Here, take two of these," Danny said handing her a bottle of ibuprofen. "They'll help reduce the pain, at least enough to continue with the investigation."

"Thank you, Danny," Mia whispered as she took the pills Danny handed her and grabbed the bottle of water she had placed on the floor right next to the couch.

Danny nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Mia took the pills. "We're going to find Sophie. She'll be home before you know it," Danny said softly.

Mia raised her watery eyes to look at Danny. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve all this," Mia confessed. "I have never done anything to hurt anyone. Why or how could my own mother do something so evil like kidnap not only her own daughter but her granddaughter? I just, I don't get it."

Danny sighed and grabbed Mia's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze for support. "There is and always be evil people in this world. No matter how good we are, people will always find something to hurt us."

"You know, Steve blamed me for Sophie's kidnapping," Mia said as a lone tear fell from her eye. "He thinks that if I would have stayed home with Sophie instead of coming back to work none of this would be happening."

"Hey look at me," Danny ordered softly. "I'm positive he didn't mean that. He's just frustrated he can't find his daughter and hates the fact that there's nothing he can do."

"Steve would never say something he did not mean, Danny. You know that."

"And you know how protective Steve is of the women in his life. He's a father and a husband now, Mia. He's terrified and saying things he doesn't mean," Danny said trying to help Mia see Steve's point of view.

"I'm terrified too, Danny," Mia responded bitterly. "If anyone is to blame, it's his family and their past with WoFat. If it weren't for them, none of this would be happening."

"No one is to blame but the people responsible for this, WoFat and Samantha," Danny said firmly. "You and Steve need to work together and support each other during these tough moments instead of tossing the blame back and forth."

Mia was about to respond to Danny's comment when Steve walked in startling her and causing her quickly retrieve her hands from Danny's hold. Despite everything that was going on, Mia remembered Steve's request that she tried to stay away from Danny. It hurt not to be able to be talk to or joke around with Danny like she used to but Steve was her husband and she didn't want to give Steve any more motives to not trust her.

"Kono and Chin just got here and I'm about to go interview the girlfriend," Steve said looking from Mia to Danny and back to Mia. Steve had seen Danny and Mia holding hands but he did not want to make a big deal out of it. Now was not the time.

Mia did not meet Steve's eyes but she could feel Steve's penetrating gaze boring into her. "I'm going with you," Mia said standing up and meeting Steve's gaze for the first time.

Steve nodded and walked out with Mia and Danny trailing behind.

* * *

Steve and Danny questioned the girlfriend with Mia watching in the background and all they got was the possibility that the girlfriend's brother might be their suspect. That was better than nothing so the team go ready and quickly gathered their equipment to search for the brother.

* * *

The team arrived their suspect but not in the situation they were expecting. Someone had beat Five-0 to the scene and killed their suspect before Five0 had a chance to arrive and question him. The body was still warm so their killer was not far.

"Steve!" Mia shouted she came back into the room holding a pink blanket. "They were here. This is Sophie's blanket. Sophie was here."

Steve took Sophie's blanket and looked at his surroundings. "They're close. I wan to everyone to find them. They have Sophie with them."  
Everyone nodded and ran outside to look for WoFat, Samantha and Sophie.

"Steve, it's WoFat!" Danny shouted as he spotted WoFat getting into a helicopter.

"Don't let him get away!" Steve shouted as they began shooting.

"He's alone!" Chin shouted back.

Steve watched as the helicopter began to get away so Steve made a mental calculation and used his skills at a final attempt to bring down the helicopter. He fired a shot straight at the helicopter and suddenly it came crashing down.

The team began a search of the helicopter but when they found it, no one was there. Suddenly a shot came out of no where and hit Chin.

"Chin!" Steve shouted as they hurried to their friend's aid.

"I'm alright," Chin said trying to get up. Fortunately everyone was wearing bulletproof vests and that protected Chin. "The shot came from that way so let's go."

Mia was following behind them when she heard the distant cries of Sophie coming from behind her. She stopped and turned to listen again. "Sophie," she whispered when she heard it again. "Steve, I hear Sophie!" Mia didn't wait for a response from Steve and she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Mia!" Steve shouted.

"I got her, boss!" Kono shouted before taking off after Mia.

Steve cursed inwardly before resuming their search.

* * *

Kono caught up to Mia and as the sound of Sophie became louder they slowed down to try not to make any noise. Two minutes later Mia and Kono had a clear view of Samantha and Sophie. It seemed like Samantha had put her down to try to catch her breath by the looks of it.

"I'll go around and come up behind her while you distract her," Mia whispered to Kono. Before Kono had a chance to respond Mia quietly hurried around in between the bushes and trees, positioned her body where she had a clear shot of Samantha, and readied her weapon in case things went from bad to worse. She caught Kono's eyes and with a quick thumb up Kono made her appearance known.

"Five-0, put your hands up where I can see them," Kono ordered as she made her appearance known, startling Samantha in the process.

Samantha smiled evilly and quickly grabbed Sophie's hand. "Not another move or I put a bullet through the girl," Samantha threatened as she pointed a gun at Sophie's head.

"Drop your weapon and step away from the girl," Kono ordered once again as she took a tentative step forward. "I will not say it again. Do as I say."

Samantha laughed. "You think I'm joking?" Samantha asked coldly. She pressed her gun harder into Sophie's head causing Sophie to cry out harder out of fear.

"Take that gun away from my daughter!" Mia demanded as she came out of her hiding spot.

Samantha swirled around so quickly with her gun up and ready to shoot at Mia but Mia was faster and without thinking about it, Mia shot Samantha twice. Stunned, Mia dropped her gun to the ground as she stared at the unmoving body of the woman who had given birth to her. Mia had just reacted. One second Samantha was pointing a gun at her daughter and the next she was turning around to shoot Mia. Mia lifted her gaze and saw Kono lifting Sophie into her arms. That made Mia snap out of her daze. She ran to Kono and grabbed Sophie, hugging her tightly to her body as tears of relief fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Book'em Danno," Steve told Danny just as two shots were heard in the distance. Steve turned to looked at Danny and then in the direction in which the shots came from.

"Go, go, I got it covered," Chin assured them as he began handcuffing WoFat.

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He took off like a mad man with Danny right on his heels.

* * *

Steve was terrified of what he would find when he reached the scene but he put hid his fear and focused on getting to Mia as soon as possible. What he saw when he arrived was definitely not what he had been expecting. On the ground, Mia's mother laid motionless. He turned his head slightly to the right to see Mia on her knees with Sophie in her arms and Kono hovering right beside them.

* * *

Kono was the first one to spot Steve and Danny and she gave them a sympathetic smile before joining Danny as Steve approached Mia and Sophie. She understood they needed some time to rejoice on the fact that they had Sophie.

* * *

Steve dropped to his knees right in front of Sophie and Mia as tears welled in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he gathered both of them in his strong arms and placed a kiss on top of each of their heads. "Are, are you two okay?" Steve asked pulling back as he searched for any injuries.  
Mia gave Steve one of the coldest look she had ever give anyone and without answering him she stood up with Sophie in her arms. She turned around and walked towards Kono and Danny who were giving directions to their location to HPD.

"Mia?" a bewildered Steve asked as he approached from behind. "What's going on? Sophie is safe now. Everything is all over."

Mia handed Sophie to Kono and then turned around slowly to face Steve. "You're right," she replied in an empty tone and began tugging at something on her left hand. "Everything is over, including us. This is it, Steve. We're done."

Steve was stunned. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from Mia. He recovered just as Mia shoved something against his chest and he was quick enough to grab it before it hit the ground. Steve looked down at his hand and saw Mia's wedding band. "What the hell?" he whispered as he lifted his eyes to look at Mia but she was already walking away with Sophie in her arms. Steve was about to walk after her when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

"I know this is none of my business, but let me talk to her," Kono offered.

"You're right, it's none of your business. Mia is my wife," Steve snapped back.

Kono ignored Steve's tone knowing he was in shock but if Steve went after Mia, he would make things worse. "She's in shock, Steve. Mia just killed her mother. Despite all the pain Samantha caused, she was still Mia's mother. If you go after her you will just make things worse."

Steve didn't like what he was hearing but if what Kono was saying was true, and Steve believed it was, Mia would not open up to him knowing how much he hated Samantha.

"I promise to keep you updated," Kono promised giving Steve's arm a gentle squeeze before following in the direction Mia had left.

* * *

Mia didn't know how long she had been walking for but she realized it had been a long time because she had reached the spot where the Camaro and her Audi where parked. Sophie had since calmed down and held on to Mia tightly afraid someone might take her. Mia was not thinking about anything else but Sophie's safety and she knew Sophie would never be safe if she stayed around Steve or his family. Mia had to do what she was doing not for herself, but for her daughter, even if it meant walking away from the person she loved.

* * *

**A/N:** I am thinking of bringing this story to an end pretty soon. I know it's not going to be as long as the first part and I apologize but I don't want to keep dragging it on and I feel like that is what I am doing with this story. I am not sure yet how many more chapters I will make, maybe two or three. In the meantime, don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello!Hope you are all still reading. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews!  
**

**To peaches2010 & those asking if it's the end of the whole Mia/Steve Story: The answer is I am not sure. Yes, Time Heals All Wounds will be coming to an end but what I am still not certain about is whether I will continue it with another story (make it a trilogy). I am grateful for the faith you have in the story and it's potential of making more out of it but I can honestly say I want to take a break. I feel like I need to put "Mia/Steve" on the side for a while, let it cool down. I'm anxious to share other story lines I have written down and maybe this will bring back the energy with which I began writing Time Changes Everything and Time Heals All Wounds. My final decision will be depending on how I decide to end THAW.  
**

**To the Guest who referred to Mia getting custody of Sophie as "stupid": I _know_ there's no way in real life that will happen. Mia was gone for over a year even if it was not by choice. I invite you to keep reading to see how it all plays out ...**

**And to everyone reading, thank you!**

**Chapter 13**

Kono drove Mia to the hospital in complete silence. When Kono tried to start a conversation Mia flat out told Kono she did not want to talk. Kono understood where Mia was coming from but at the same time she did not think leaving Steve was the right choice. Those two loved each other and their love had to be stronger than anything. They had been through so much together and Sophie's abduction was just one more bump on the road. Mia would see that once the whole trauma had passed, she had to.

"Thank you for bringing me to have Sophie looked at but you don't have to stay," Mia said plainly when Kono stopped at the emergency entrance of the hospital.

"I'm just going to park the car and I'll join you," Kono said as she smiled warmly at Mia. "We're ohana, Mia, and I'm not leaving you alone."

Mia's heart softened a bit at Kono's words. Despite everything, Kono was a good person and Mia shouldn't be taking out her feelings on the woman who was just trying to help. Mia nodded before getting off the car and grabbing Sophie.

"Well Mrs. McGarrett, your daughter seems to be in perfect condition," the doctor who had examined Sophie for the past hour said as she walked back into the private room Sophie was in.

* * *

Mia, who had been lying on the hospital bed with Sophie in her arms, sat up as soon as she saw the doctor walk in. "Are you positive? She's absolutely fine?"

"Of course. Sophie is a strong and healthy little girl," the doctor said smiling at Mia and reassuring her Sophie was not harmed in any way.

Mia breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to look down at the small body sleeping on the bed and couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Her daughter was safe and that was all that mattered. She turned her head to look at Kono, who had been standing at the far corner of the room, and gave her a relived smile.

"I'm going to go ahead and sign the release papers so you two can go home," the doctor informed Mia before turning around intent on walking out of the room but she collided with a hard body. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked up to meet a pair of stormy blue eyes.

"I'm looking for my daughter," he said roughly as he focused his gaze on the woman standing next to the bed staring right back at him.

"I'm sorry, you are?" the doctor asked not bothering to move from Steve's path.

Steve turned his attention to the petite doctor standing in front of him. "Commander Steve McGarrett, Sophie McGarrett's father."

"I see," the doctor said as she finally stepped aside to let Steve walk into the room. "I was just telling Mrs. McGarrett that the patient is fine. There's nothing to worry about. I was actually on my way to sign the release forms so I'll leave you alone for a moment."

When the doctor finally left them alone, Steve walked further into the room and stopped on the opposite side of Sophie's bed across from Mia. He bent down and placed a small kiss on Sophie's forehead and thanked God she was safe and alive. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would have done if something else had been the outcome. Now as he watched the small sleeping person on the bed he felt blessed that nothing else had happened to her.

Unbeknownst to him or Mia, Kono silently walked out of the room to give the pair some privacy.

A few minutes later, Steve brought his gaze up and saw Mia standing by the window looking outside. "Mia," he began.

"You've seen your daughter," she said interrupting whatever Steve was about to say. "She's in good health. There's nothing more for you here. I think you should go now."

"Excuse me?" an astonished Steve asked as he walked closer to Mia's position.

Mia turned to look at Steve with a blank expression. There was nothing that would show what she was feeling, just an emptiness Steve had never witnessed. "I want you to leave."

"You want me to leave?" Steve asked dumbly still confused about Mia's request. "You want me to leave when my daughter is lying on a hospital bed after being kidnapped. You can't possibly be serious."

"You already saw for yourself that Sophie is fine, so yes, I am dead serious, Steve," Mia responded firmly.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "I am not leaving, Mia. You are not going to keep me from seeing my daughter so think again before you ask me to do that."

"Don't make this complicated Steve because you will lose," Mia said as she walked to stand closer to Steve. "Sophie is not safe around you and I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep my daughter safe even if it means keeping her away from _you_."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. What happened to his Mia and who was this woman standing in front of him. Steve was about to respond to Mia but the doctor walked in stopping any further comments Steve was about to make.

"Alright, everything is settled. Sophie can go home now," the doctor informed as she handed Mia the release forms. "Any questions?"

"No, thank you for everything," Mia said kindly, a huge contrast to the hostility towards Steve.

The doctor smiled kindly and nodded before walking out of the room.

Mia walked to the bed and carried Sophie. Sophie stirred from the movement but she quickly settled her head on the crook of Mia's neck.

Steve followed Mia's every movement trying to defuse the anger he felt. He didn't want to get into an argument here of all places, especially with their daughter in the room but Mia was threading on thin ice. "Where are you taking Sophie?"

"That is none of your concern," Mia replied coldly as she made her way out of the room with Steve hot on her heels.

"You're kidding," Steve bit back in a harsh whisper as he followed closely behind Mia. "I swear Mia you don't want to tempt me because the one who will end up losing is you. I can't even believe were even looking at this as a _win/lose_ situation. You have to think about Sophie."

They reached the elevator just as an elderly woman was walking out of it and both waited until the doors closed to turn to face each other. "That is exactly what I'm doing, thinking about Sophie and what's best for her."

"You're being selfish," Steve threw back. "You know none of this is my fault."

"Oh you don't want to get me started on that," Mia replied, a hint of warning on her tone.

The elevator arrived at the lobby and Mia hurried across it towards the automatic doors and into the warm night of Hawaii. Steve was not far behind. He was not done talking and he would make sure he knew where Mia was taking his daughter.

"At least tell me where you're going to be staying. We can talk when we are both calmed down but you will not keep me from my daughter."

Mia stopped in front of the car Kono had pulled up to the entrance and faced Steve. "I'll be staying with Savannah," she finally said. "At least until I find my own place but I don't want you anywhere near Savannah's house. Am I clear, Steve?"

"There's only one thing clear right now. I will see my daughter whether you like it or not," Steve said with finality before placing a quick kiss on top of Sophie's head and walking away.

* * *

Steve arrived at headquarters fuming. He strode into his office ignoring the curious looks from Chin and Danny. He was seeing red, literally. Mia was being irrational. There was nothing more she had to fear. WoFat was in a maximum security prison and her mother was dead. Everything could finally go back to normal but Mia had thrown him for a loop. He never imagined she would actually want to put an end to what they had after everything they had gone through. Steve stopped pacing the length of his office and stopped in front of his desk. He slammed his fist on his desk in frustration just as Danny walked in.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone, Danny," Steve bit out as he stood straight and ran a hand over his mouth.

"I just want you to know you're not alone, Steve," Danny said from where he stood by the closed door with his hands in his pockets. "Give her a few days to cool off. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Mia is just terrified with everything that happened."

"And I'm not?" Steve retorted. "I felt like a part of me was ripped off when that bastard took my daughter. Gosh Danny, for a moment I thought I would never see her again and when I finally have her in my arms, her mother, the woman I love takes her away from me. Why? Because she blames me for everything."

"I don't think Mia blames you-"

"Stop, just stop right there," Steve shot back angrily. "Stop defending her or making up excuses for Mia. You and I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of time and Sophie's kidnapping was the last straw."

Danny sighed and raised a hand in peace offering. "Okay, just promise me you will calm down before you go looking for her. Give yourself and Mia enough time to calm down so you can talk like two rational adults."

"Time? I'm done wasting time, Danny."

* * *

Mia walked out of the bedroom where she had just put Sophie down to find Savi leaning against the wall waiting for Mia. Figures. Mia knew Savannah would want to talk but Mia was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was talk. "I really don't feel like talking, Savi."

"Too bad because that is exactly what we are going to do." Savannah was not mad at her friend, she was worried. Mia was not being her usual self and keeping Sophie from Steve was crazy. The man loved his daughter.

"I'm serious, Savi. I'm exhausted and I feel like my head is about to explode." Mia really did feel bad. The pounding she felt earlier in the day was returning full force and all she wanted to do was curl in a bed and sleep for a long time.

"Well if you would have listened and stayed in the hospital, resting, you wouldn't feel like this," Savannah said as she noticed her friend really did look pale.

"I was not going to sit back and do nothing while my daughter was missing," Mia replied. "I just want to rest for a few hours. I promise we'll talk after."

Savannah bit her lip to stop her from saying something else and simply nodded. "Fine, but we will talk, Mia. Go on, I'll bring you something for the pain."

Mia nodded and walked back into the room her daughter was sleeping in. She walked to the bed and kissed her daughter's forehead before walking to the couch by the window and laying down. The events from today were finally catching up to her and Mia was feeling so many different emotions all at once. She could not believe she had come close to losing her daughter in the hands of her own mother and to top it off, _she_ had killed her mother.

* * *

Mia woke up exactly where she had laid down the night before, on the couch. She vaguely remembered Savi coming in with some painkillers and offering something to eat but Mia had kindly declined the offer. Now as she sat up on the couch and stretched her muscles, she turned to look at the bed where Sophie was sleeping only to find the bed empty and already made. Mia rushed to the bed, the panic rising with every step she took closer to the bed.

"Relax, Sophie is downstairs with Kelly," Savi said from somewhere behind Mia. "I figured you needed to rest."

Mia turned in the direction of her friend's voice and found her standing by the door leading to an adjoining bathroom. Mia couldn't believe she had slept through Sophie's wakening. She was a trained official who would wake up at the minimal amount of noise. Her thoughts might have been written on her face because next thing she knew Savi was placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's okay," Savi said softly. "You were exhausted, _you are_, and Sophie is safe in this house."

"I can't believe I slept through the noise. I'm trained at this. How can I protect my own daughter when I can't even hear when she wakes up," Mia stated angrier at herself than at the situation.

"Come on Mia don't be so hard on yourself. Why don't you take a bath and try to relax. I put fresh towels in the bathroom and left you some extra clothes. We'll figure out the rest later." Savannah watched the storm in her best friend's eyes and could see the pain she was going through. Maybe it wasn't physical pain as much as it was yesterday, but it definitely was emotional pain. "I'll be downstairs with the girls."

Mia nodded and watched as Savi left the room. She then walked into the adjoining bathroom where Savi was kind enough to have already filled the bathtub. Mia climbed in and laid her head back, facing the ceiling and letting the events of the past few months come flooding back.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time Mia didn't know which way was up or down anymore. All she knew was that she wanted the pain to go away. Mia wanted a normal life, one where she did not have to worry about looking over her shoulder. Above all, she wanted a normal and safe life for her daughter. Mia felt the burning in the back of her eyes. She brought her legs close to her chest and let the tears fall free. Why couldn't she be happy for once? Why couldn't she have a normal life?

* * *

Mia walked downstairs an hour later feeling a bit more refreshed but still somewhat tired. It would take a couple of goodnights sleep before Mia could feel like herself, if she ever did reach that point. She followed the voices to the room Savannah had set up as a play room for Kelly and found the girls playing while Savi kept busy on her laptop.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Savi asked looking up from the laptop.

Mia nodded. "Yeah," she said as she continued to watch the girls play.

Savi followed Mia's gaze and smiled at the sight of the girls playing together. "They get along really well. It's like I'm seeing us when we were younger," Savi commiserated. Turning to look at Mia, she asked, "Do you plan on giving Sophie a sister, or perhaps a brother? I'm sure Sophie would be delighted."

"I don't think I'll be having more kids any time soon and you know that," Mia stated flatly as she looked at Savi.

"Well if you would stop being so stubborn, you and Steve could be planning your next child," Savi replied.

"Steve and I are _done_, Savannah. He is the last man I would want to have another child with. I think having one child in constant danger because of his past is more than enough." Mia gave Savi a pointed look before leaving the room, trying to avoid an argument.

* * *

Savannah left the girls with the nanny, who had walked in shortly after Mia marched out of the room, and went after Mia. She found Mia in the kitchen grabbing a plate of fruit the housekeeper had prepared for Mia earlier and a bottle of water. Savi knew Mia was ignoring her when Mia continued to walk towards the patio but Savi was not giving up. She followed Mia and sat across from her on the patio dining table. "We're going to have this conversation sooner or later, Mia," Savi pointed out.

Mia finished chewing on the piece of melon in her mouth and swallowed before replying. "I prefer later."

"Come on Mia, talk to me. Why are you doing this? You need to think about Sophie," Savannah said softly.

Mia put her fork down, pushed the plate away, and leaned her elbows on the table. "That is exactly what I am doing."

"If that were true you wouldn't separate her from her father. You're being completely irrational and selfish. None of this is Steve's fault and you know it." Savannah was trying to push Mia's buttons to get her to open up and find what the real problem was.

"I'm being irrational?" Mia asked bitterly. "Trying to keep my daughter out of danger is being irrational? You know damn well all of this started with Steve's family past and Steve chose to continue with it. Everyone warned him to stop but he wanted answers. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process, all Steve wanted was answers! So if you want to talk about being irrational and selfish talk to him!" By the time Mia was done making her point she was on her feet glowering down at Savannah. "Besides, whose side are you on?"

Savannah stood up to be at eye level with Mia. "This is not about taking sides, Mia. I love you both and I hate seeing everything that you're both going through. You love Steve and he loves you. Why can't you two talk about this like the mature adults that you both are?"

"I love Steve, Savi, there's no doubt about it but this goes beyond my love for him. My daughter was kidnapped and held at gunpoint. Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to witness that? It got to the point where I had to kill my own mother!" Mia reached her breaking point. She had tried to block the image of her mother pointing a gun at Sophie and Mia pulling the trigger but it was too much to hold in. She dropped back on the chair and sobbed uncontrollably. "Steve shouldn't have gotten involved with his family's past."

Savi walked around the table, pulled a chair close to Mia, and wrapped her arms around her. "Steve was trying to solve his parents' murder and things got out of his control. You can't blame him for the things WoFat or your mother did."

Mia calmed down a bit and pulled back from Savi's hold. "He chose to continue with this even after his mother turned up alive."

"Just like you chose to be with him and marry him after knowing there was someone who had a personal vendetta against his family."

"That was _before_ Sophie," Mia shot back.

"Sophie was on the way when you accepted his marriage proposal. Face it Mia, you knew the risks of being with Steve even _before_ you gave each other a second chance." Savi knew she was cornering Mia but she had to make her see the mistake she was making.

"Why are you taking his side, Savi?" Mia asked clearly avoiding Savi's point. "I was your friend _first_."

Savannah sighed before standing up and walking to stand behind the chair she had previously occupied. "You know I'll always have your back but as your friend I have to try and make you see the huge mistake you're making. What are you going to do Mia? Tell me what exactly your plans are."

Mia took a deep breath and faced Savannah. "I'm filing for divorce," Mia stated.

"Are you 100% positive about this?" Savi asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Mia nodded without hesitation.

"What about Sophie?" Savannah asked.

Mia stood up and faced the horizon, away from her best friend's questioning eyes. "I'm going to file for custody, sole legal custody of Sophie."

This was exactly what Savannah had feared. If Mia did not think this thoroughly before doing what she just said, things were bound to get messy. "Mia, Steve will not give up his parenting rights, you know it better than anyone. Besides, no judge in their right mind would give you full custody. The best you can hope for is shared. Steve was a single parent for a whole year, a whole year Mia. You've been back in Sophie's life for just a few months. Don't expect to come out of this victorious."

"I can prove Sophie is not safe around Steve. Her kidnapping is a big part of the evidence," Mia said stubbornly.

"In that case, every cop's child would not be safe around them. You're FBI Mia, you think Sophie is any safer with you? Think about all the cases you've had. Don't you think at least half of those you put behind bars want revenge?"

"I'm turning in my badge," Mia confessed taking Savi completely by surprise. "I don't want this life any more. I want to start over, for Sophie."

Savannah shook her head. "Please don't do something you'll end up regretting."

"The only thing I will end up regretting is not doing everything I could to keep my daughter safe."

"I still think you're making big mistake, Mia, but I know you've made up your mind. Nothing I say or do will make you change that but can I ask you to do something?"

"What is it?" Mia asked wearily.

"Talk to Steve," Savi said. Savi noticed Mia was ready to protest but Savannah raised a hand to stop her. "Steve deserves to know why you're leaving him. After everything you both have been through it's the least you can do before you hit him with the divorce papers. He deserves the truth."

"I can't promise you anything but I will think about it."

* * *

Mia sat in her car outside the governor's office where she had just turned in her letter her resignation and her badge. She had taken the governor completely by surprise but there was no turning back. The governor had even offered an alternative, working for him exclusively but Mia had kindly refused. Her decision was final.

Now Mia sat in her car thinking about the fact that she had to find a place for herself and Sophie. She had her home but Danny was renting it and she wouldn't kick him out. Besides, that was the last place Mia wanted to return to. That place held too many bad memories for her, memories of her mother.

Mia decided not to let her mind wonder in that direction and forced herself to turn on the car and drive away. Savannah had offered to watch Sophie while Mia got her things done. Savi said she would take the girls out shopping and keep them entertained. Mia decided to use the time to go apartment hunting.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Don't think I have forgotten about Peter, he is making an appearance soon. Oh and remember the letters Mia had sent to Steve? We will finally know what happened to them, too. Stay tuned ...**


End file.
